Light for each other Darkness
by Ninjas Say Hi
Summary: She hides the pain, so people well think she's fine. He smiles to hide his pain, because he knows his family wouldn't be able to handle it. When the two cross each other's paths, they both become the light for one another through the darkest days. (Could be changed to M, because of child abuse.) (on halts)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimed: I do not own TMNT, but I do own my OC.**

 **Warming: this will content abused, so please if you're sensitive to this stuff then walk away kindly, there will be a lot in future chapters.**

 **Could be changed to M, later on, but I'm not quite sure for now.**

 **Summary: She hides the pain, so people well think she's fine. He smiles to hide his pain, because he knows his family wouldn't be able to handle it. When the two cross each other's paths, they both become the light for one another through the darkest days.**

* * *

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey yells, as he runs by Leo in the kitchen.

"Raphie, can't catch me, Raphie can't catch me," he said, turning around to poke out his tone.

"That's it get back here, ya dork!"

"What happened?" Donnie asked, as he enters. "I hear Raph yelling from all the way in my lab."

"Not much, only the usury," Leo said, pointing a finger over towards the two.

"Get back here Mikey!"

"But Raphie, I didn't mean it dude." He said, using his best puppy dog eyes.

"Ya didn't mean it! You could have fooled me, Mikey!"

"Raph claim down, what did Mikey do?" Leo asked.

"Besides being himself," Donnie adds.

"Dudes chill, Raph just mad, because he fooled for one the oldest planks in the book."

"Mikey!" Mikey ducks down in fear, at the sound of his brother yelling in his ear.

"Witch was?"

"A simple pie to the face, Leo," Mikey said in self-defence.

"Don't ya dare laugh you, two!"

Leo and Donnie couldn't help, but crack a grin; they knew there brother could always get angry easy. However this was just too good of a golden moment, Raphael just making a fool of himself because off a simple pie to the face.

"It's not that bad Raph, he could have done something much worst."

"Leo, whose side are you on?!"

Donnie and Leo's eyes widen in surprised, as a water balloon hit there brother face, Raph slowly turns his head and looks at Mikey dead in the eye.

"Sorry dude, but you really needed to cool down," Mikey said with a grin.

"Mikey! I'm sick of your jokes and I'm sick of ya planks! When in the world will you grow up!"

"Raph claim down."

"You can stay out of this Leo! I'm sick of everyone going on Mikey side! I'm sick of Mikey always getting away with it! I'm tired of, saving ya shell in battle, because ya can't focus for more than two seconds! You need to grow up! Before you get one of us killed, because of ya stupide, mistakes!"

Mikey stood back in shock; he looks towards his other two older brothers, who only just stood back sadly at him.

"But Raphie-"

"And don't call me Raphie," Raph said, somewhat claim them before.

They look towards the youngest concern and worry in their eyes, he didn't say anything, no comeback, no joke, no laughing, nothing. He just leaves then, walking away and all of the three were thinking the same thing.

 _Mikey._

Raph wanted to say something, he wanted to walk after his little brother, but he was scared, scared of his own anger. He doesn't eye his two brothers, fear of his own words, so he walks away, walking away to his room and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

It wasn't a smart idea, Mikey knew it wasn't, but he couldn't stay in the lair not without breaking. Walking alone at night time, in an alley of New York City, also wasn't the smarts idea he had either, he knew he was breaking his Master rules, but maybe he would understand when he comes back home.

"Look dudes, just leave me alone."

He stops in his tracks, he runs towards the nearest dumpiest as the Purple Dragons walk in, holding a teenage girl in their arms. She strugglers to get out, he peeks over the lid, noticing the girl outfit, black pants, blue shirt with a raven printer on, she was wearing a light green trench coat and on top of her head were a set of flying goggles. Mikey ducks back down, peeking from the side, as the girl is crashed to the ground, and he sees the fear in her eyes and pulls out nunchucks, ready when needed.

"Look you jackass, I don't know what you want. But, I don't have the money you know I can't get it. Not let and if, ya beat me up then you will never get it," she spits on the ground as one of them walks closer towards her.

"Look here princess. This is how we see things, we gave you hospitality, but them you turn your back on us. That's not very nice is, it?" Hun said, leading closers.

"All we want is the money back. Not too much to ask for if you ask me."

"Will I'm sorry, but I don't have it. Do ya, self a favour and walk on by."

She winches in pain, as her brown hair is grab on tight by a hand.

"You're not very nice, are you princess? I don't think that foster family would like the idea of you, hanging around people like us. Now well they?"

"Okay, you win. Just don't tell them, kay? I'm already in enough crap, because of them. I see what I can do."

She was losing the battle and she knew it, the Purple Dragons weren't buying her excuse this time. She needs to run, but where? She didn't want to go home, not yet anyway, her eyes scan for an, exist, but the group in front of her had block off every part.

She breached herself for a punch that was coming her way.

"BOOYAKASHA!"

He yells, as his hand is fling, her eyes widen in fear as a turtle jumped in front of her.

"Great it's one of those freaks," Hun said.

"Where's your brothers turtle?" a Purple Dragon asked.

"Sorry dude, but I'm not telling. Now why don't you guys run away, before you get beaten by the coolest dude, ever."

She didn't pay attention to the battle in front of her. She was to freak out at the moment, questions flooding through her mind, but no answers to them.

Should she run?

Should she stay?

She had no idea, her life was already bad enough, but now there's such thing as a giant turtle. Not to mention that there could be more of them, she didn't see the members of the Purple Dragons gang running away. Nor did she hear the turtle call out, "yeah son victory, dance."

"You okay there dudette?" he asked with a smile, she stares back at him.

"Whoa, claim down, don't scream, and don't freak out, please."

"Don't freak out!" he flinches with fear.

"You're a giant turtle, how can I not freak out. I'm going to freak out; I have every right to freak out! I'm freaking out!"

Mikey looks at her with an unimpressed expression, he was suddenly not afraid of her. Was she serious or was she just messing around? He had no idea. He had stayed with her as she would run around in circle and point's fingers at him, he would sit on her floor as she would glare at him and poke him in the face every now and again, and making sure he was real.

"So, are you like a giant turtle?"

"No way dudette, I'm a teenage mutant ninja turtle."

"Mutant? That's pretty cool dude," she said with a smile and it was then, when he had notice a bruise eye.

"Hey," he asked. "Those goons didn't hurt you did they?" she raised an eye brow at the question.

"I don't think they did, why?"

"You've got a bruised eye."

Mikey notice, as she flinches away from his contact. He had wanted to make sure she was okay, but she wouldn't let him, instead she just stare at the ground in front of her, before looking up and smiling.

"Hey, don't worry dude, I'm fine."

"But-"

"No probes man, I never got your name."

"Oh right, yeah my bad. The name Michelangelo, but most people call me Mikey."

"People? So others know about you?" he laughs.

"Not many, but can you do me a favour dudette?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Don't tell anyone about me. My brothers will be mad at me if I see you on the news, telling people about our existent."

Brothers?

She wonders if there were more like him, she wonders how many, but she doesn't want to ask. He was the only person that talks to her and he wasn't even a person, she smiles back at him and nods.

"You're secret safe with me."

The two sat down on the alley floor, looking at the sky above. Nobody said anything, they had nothing to say, and they just sat there and enjoyed one another complete. They didn't know each other, they knew nothing about one another, but for some reason it didn't matter, nothing matter anymore, they were both at peace. She blinks at the sky before looking down at her watch, she sighs.

"Sorry Mikey, I've got to go home."

"What time is it?"

"Midnight."

"Ah shell, I'm so bustard. Bro's are going to kill me," she giggles.

"Maybe we can do this another time, Mikey."

"Hmm. Yeah dudete that, be awesome."

"Think you can make it midnight, tomorrow?"

"Think I should be, might have to sneak by my brothers. But, other than that I can totally do that, what about?"

"No worries for me, midnight tomorrow. Don't forget dude."

"Turtles honour."

"A promise to keep," she adds.

She begins to walk of, but that's when she remembers something she turns around and already seeing him leaping up woods.

"Hey big M," he turns to look at her, "the names Olivia. Olivia Raven."

He smiles and she turns back around placing her hands in her pockets and waves.

"Olivia? Cool name, for a cool girl like you."

* * *

Donnie paces the living room; the voices of Space Hero's characters are the only sound felling the lair along with the sound of the punching bag taking hits every now and again.

Where was he?

Did he run away?

They had come back from portal an hour ago, they had asked if Mikey wanted to come, but no answers were heard, so they left thinking he just needed some time alone. They should be in bed by now and Donnie should be in his lab, but they can't, they can't focus, too much worry and guilt were eating at their minds.

Where is he?

The only thought running through all three of them, even Leo couldn't sit and watch Space Hero's, he was filled with worried, fell with concern his brother wasn't in the right mind when he had left and he feared the worst. Leo watches Donnie walking away; it was something his little brother had started to do since they had, came back from portal. He walks towards Mikey room every ten minutes and cheeks, but no sighs, Master Splinter had stay in his room to mediate on the matter.

"Mikey!"

Raphael hears Donnie shouting and runs towards the scream, he is joined by Leo and even Master Splinter had, came out to see. The three sigh, when they see Mikey sitting on his bed and Donnie hugging him.

"My son, you are home."

"Hey dudes, so did I miss anything?"

Donnie lets go of his hug and slaps Mikey over the head.

"Did you miss anything? Did you miss anything? I can't believe you, you go missing! We thought you ran away, Mikey! We thought you were mad at us! We thought you hate us, little bro," Donnie voiced cracked at the end taking Mikey in for another hug.

"Sorry Dee, I don't hate you guys. I just needed some fresh air that was all."

He returns the hug to Donnie giving his family a bright smile, Splinter sigh. He couldn't help, but feel his son pain as it would, come off on him like waves, he wishes to talk to him he, just didn't want to ruin the moment.

* * *

 **What's up people? What do you think, of my OC so far? Make sure to leave a review and the next chapter should be up on Thursday, I don't know yet, but I will try to keep my promise.**

 **See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimed: I do not own TMNT, but I do own my OC.**

 **Fact: When people think of child abuse they often think of severe beatings or sexual abuse, however emotional abuse (43%) and neglect (26%) are more common and the impacts are just as damaging to a child. Each state and territory has different definitions, and not all child abuse is a crime.**

 **Warming: Mentions child abuse, no flames please for something that I have already warmed you about. One swear word, will be mention.**

 **Could be changed to M because of child abruise, however it is not as detailed.**

* * *

Michelangelo watches the clock go by, he and his brothers had just go back from portal and now he waited, waited to leave. He knows that he should have told his family about his new friend, but for some reason he just couldn't, he was afraid of what they might think of her.

Not only that, but if she does turn out to be another Bradford, he didn't want to put his brothers in damaged, he will tell them about Olivia, just not now though.

11:57.

That should give him enough time to sneak out.

Should he at least tell Master Splinter?

He wonders before grabbing his skateboard, he shakes his head, Splitter should be in his room by now and by the time he, comes back nobody would notice that he was gone. However there was morning training along with making breakfast for his family, if he was tired they would know something up.

He sighs, when he reaches his bed room door, no matter what he, thought there was no escape, time would have to be his answer.

* * *

Olivia waited; she placed a hand on her sore right arm, she didn't mean it, she didn't do anything wrong or at least she had thought. He had hit her again, and for what? Just because she had spoken, she should know better, she had been stupid and she had paid the price.

 _I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't know, I didn't know, I won't make the mistake again._

 _You better not, you little bitch. Now stop talking, ya hear me, I don't want to hear your foul mouth again._

She wipes away a tear at the memory, maybe coming here was a bad idea, she didn't want to causes trouble for Mikey. She didn't care by the fact that he was a mutant, he was the only one to show her any form of kindness, she fails to the ground hugging her knees and letting out soft cries.

"Hey Olivia?"

She finches at contact, she knew who it was, but she couldn't stop crying. Mikey sighs, he didn't know what happened; he didn't know why she was crying. He had wanted to hug her, but she would finch even when he would place a hand on her shoulder, so he does the best he can. He does the same thing, as his brothers would do if he had nightmare, he sits down next to her and looks on with a sad expression.

"It's okay Olivia," he whispers, "it's over now. Everything going to be alright, your fine, please stops crying. Please, come on dudetee, I'm here."

It's already one, but it doesn't matter she had stop crying, she had made a fool of herself, she wants to say she's sorry, but she can't find the words.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry you had to see me like that, it's been a d-difficult day."

"Na, it's cool. Can you tell me, what that was all about? Maybe I can help?"

"Thanks dude, but it's cool, I promise you Mikey. I'm fine," she said, giving him a smile.

"If you say so dudetee."

Mikey sighs in defeat, he knew she was lying, but there was no point in trying to win with her.

"Hey cool, you ride?"

He blinks, before he remembers he had brought along his skateboard.

"Yeah girl, what about you?" he said, getting super excite.

"Na, used to, but I'll be a bit rusty now," she smiles.

"Let's give it a try."

They laughed and they joke, they did that all night, it turns out that even though Olivia hasn't been on a board for a while her skills had still stay with her. Mikey had showed her some new tricks and she had shown him some in return, the two waved to one another and promised to meet up again the following night.

The following morning, Mikey dances along to his T-pod as he makes breakfast for his family. He was tired yes, he was very tired, but that was to be expected. He was glad he was making new friends and sure, he knew to keep the old, but it was nice to talk to someone who wasn't his brothers for a change.

"Well someone happy," Leo said, walking in with a smile as he sees his baby brother dancing to the tunes.

"WHAT?!" he yelled and Leo covered his ears as Mikey takes his head phones out.

"Sorry bro couldn't hear you. What were you saying?"

"I said that someone happy."

"But, Leo bro, I'm always happy."

"Yes, however today you just seem different that's all."

"That's, because were having pancakes for breakfast, dude," Leo rolls his eyes.

"Here you're tea, man."

"Thanks, Mikey." Leo said.

Mikey hands him, his tea over, Donnie soon came in half asleep and as usury wanted coffer, he had gladly accepted the cup Mikey gave him, Raph walks in next.

He was surprised seeing the youngest dancing around, as he would flip a pancake in the air. Donnie notice it, as will once he had, come to. They had wondered what could make him so happy today, after the event that played out yesterday night. Splinter smiles, as he walks in, however once Mikey had sat down to eat his breakfast he had become quite and this had made the family worry.

Without the music in his ears, Mikey had remember how tired he really was, he did his best to tell a jokes and stories every now and again, to throw of suspicions. But, he knew it wasn't working, he didn't want his brothers to worry, when there was nothing to worry about. During training however it had become clear that Mikey was tired, he slept through the match between Leo and Donnie.

Raph rolls his eyes, as he tries to watch the match between his brothers, but couldn't help and smile as his little brother leaned on him and spelt.

"Yamea!" the two bow to each before walking off to the side line. Donnie and Leo both give questionable looks at their little brother who is currently sleeping on Raph shoulder.

"Raphael and Michelangelo, you two are up next."

"It's about time. Don't worry Mikey I'll make sure not to beat, the shell out of, ya to hard."

Donnie winches, as his brother head hits the floor, once Raph had moved up.

"Mikey?" he questions, noticing his brother had not moved.

"Michelangelo," Splinter said, walking towards the sleeping youngest.

"He's out cold sensei," Donnie adds.

"You can help him can't you Donnie?"

"No."

"What?" Leo said, with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Why not? What's wrong with him?" Raph asked, kneeing down to his brother.

"Nothing wrong with him Raph, I just can't help him when there's nothing wrong with him."

"But he's not waking up," Leo adds, all eyes turns to Splinter who had gave soft chucked.

"I believe your brother is just tired my sons and needs his rest."

"Thank you sensei, see guys I told you there was nothing to worry about. Mikey just tired, he, be back to himself in no time," Donnie adds.

Nobody questions Raph, as he picks up a sleeping Mikey into his arms and takes him back to his room; he tucks his brother into the bed and sigh.

"Had, me worried there for a moment little brother," he said, closing the door behind him.

The day went on normal after Mikey woke up, he groans when he had to get a cheek up. He should have known that this was, coming, but he goes along with it, telling jokes and talking noun stop as Donnie checks on him. The family had wanted to make sure that there was nothing to worry about, even asking him if he was having nightmares, but as usury Mikey smiles and said he's fine.

He keeps it up for months, he sneaks out to see Olivia, and they get along and share stories with one another. Mikey is surprised, when she can only barely read and write, for someone who is the same age as him, so he takes some comic books along with him and sometimes takes a couple of Donnie text books, only to bring then back so he won't notice.

He starts to sleep more during the day and becomes distance between his, family they become, worry more at his behaviour, but says nothing. Thinking it's just a phrase he's going through, Master Splinter knows there's more to it, and he sees the youngest going off at night, only to come home in the mornings. He wishes to asked questions about his behaviour, where he goes and why, but he has trust that his son will open up.

The following night Mikey waits, which is odd, because Olivia is always here before him. He begins to worried, looking at his T-phone; he is surprised by the time.

1:00.

He looks down the edge of the building, looking for any sighs of her. A couple of weeks ago the two had argue to meet each other on a skyscape, mainly because it was the same building that she lived in, just three floors down from the top.

He had an eager to go down and see her; he knew what one was her apartment. She had taken him down there one time, to get some pens and papers, they did their best not to be caught and it worked.

So now he waited.

And waited…

He sits on the edge, skateboard beneath him, he worries as he waits.

"Hey big M."

He looks up from the ground and his eyes widen, soon they go cold in anger at the sight. She did her best to hide another bruise eye, but it was no point, she could see it only made it worse, not to mention the blood she's trying to stop from her bleeding noise.

Mikey walks up to her, anger in his eyes, he sticks of seeing her hurt, but she doesn't tell him why. He wonders if it's the Purple Dragons, he has an eager to hunt them down, but he wants to know if she well be fine.

"Who does this to you?" he asked, taking her hand away from her face to see the, buries eye.

"No one big M, I just ran into a door. You know, how clumsy I am."

She hopes her answer, will be enough, enough to claim him down. He doesn't need to be angry, he doesn't suit it, she wants him to be happy, free spite, jumping up with joy, but the anger he holds is different and she does not like it.

"I'm pretty clumsy to, and I don't get a bleeding noise and a bruise eye."

"Big M, I'm fine, let's go. My noise has stopped bleeding and we promise to get some pizza tonight."

"I'm just worried, it's like every night I see you. There's a new bruise or there's a new cut and you hide it. I only find out, when I grab your hand and you jump back or yet out a small scream."

She looks up at him, sadness in her eyes, before she smiles and runs towards the door.

"Come on then," he looks up, "last one to the nearest pizza place. Is a sore loser, see ya, dude."

"Hey no far dudette, you can't have an early start."

She laughs despites her pain, she just wants to see him smile again. He asks no more questions causer he doesn't want to see the pain in her eyes and they laugh and they joke until morning is here to say, hello.

* * *

The following day Mikey gets out of bed and yawns, he had notice that it was midday. He rubs the sleep from his eyes before slowly walking out the door; he had wanted to focus on spending more time with his bros for a change. Ever since he had started to see Olivia, it would take a lot of engine out of him from staying up all night, since it was portal and then spending time with her.

He goes to see Donnie, since it was safes bet, Leo and Raph had started to fight again and he didn't know why. He walks into Donnie lab, smile on his face, shocking his older brother as he goes for a hug.

"Hey Dee, what's ya doing?" Donnie smiles; it's been a while since he had seen his brother like this.

"Not much Mikey, just ponding," Mikey nods.

He starts to talk to his brother about things that don't matter; he will purposely miss use a world, just to get Donnie into the conversation. As he talks, his eyes take notice an old book sits on Donnie lab desk, he wonders and, so he looks as his brother is typing away on his laptop.

'Abuse.'

The word is fader, but still readable, the cover is old and worn out, he turns the pages and he sees the index. The pages are yellow and stains are spatter everywhere on them, he notices tears on the edges of the pages, it was old. No doubt Donnie must have found at the pit, or around the sewers somewhere, he takes notice of a word that catchers his eyes, 'Child Abuse.'

He reads the page number and turns to it, careful not to damage the book anymore.

Chapter seven, page 34.

 _Child abuse: Child abuse or maltreatment constitutes all forms of physical and/or emotional ill-treatment, sexual abuse, neglect or negligent treatment or commercial or other exploitation, resulting in actual or potential harm to the child's health, survival, development or dignity in the context of a relationship of responsibility, trust or power._

He frowns at the words on the page, he doesn't think too much about it, he's confused, so he reads on.

 _Types of child abuse:_

 _Emotional abuse: The failure of caregivers and adults to nurture a child and provide them with the love and security that they require, and where a child's environment and relationships with caregivers are unstable, coercive or unable to support the child's healthy development._

 _Neglect and negligent treatment: Where a child is deprived of essential needs, such as love, nutrition, clothing, warmth, shelter, security, protection, medical and dental care, education and supervision._

 _Physical abuse: The infliction of bodily injury upon a child which is not accidental._

 _Family violence: Where one partner uses violence, and the threat of violence, to control their partners, children and other family members._

 _Sexual abuse: The involvement of a child in any sexual activity with an adult, or with another child who is in a relationship of responsibility, trust and power over that child. Sexual abuse includes, but is not limited to, the manipulation or coercion of a child into sexual activity, child prostitution and child pornography._

He drops the book onto the floor, he thinks of Olivia and questions starts to fell his mind. He wants to see her, he wants to know if she all right, but he can't go not until midnight, he wonders about the pain she's in, she needs to be save, but he knows he can't jump to conclusions. But, everything he was just reading about, points to sighs that all adds up now, he can't breathe, he can't breathe.

Why can't he breathe?

Donnie sees the panic in Mikey, he wonders what's going on and rushes towards his little brother, he couldn't help, but stare at the book, he catches him before he falls.

"Mikey, Mikey what's wrong?"

His brother cries into his arms and he notices that he was struggling to breathe; this was not good, not good at all.

"Mikey, Mikey can you hear me? Follow my voice little brother, listen to my voice and focus on me."

Raph and Leo run in, hearing the desperates cries, they stop in their tracks at the sight. Donnie was holding onto a crying Mikey in his arms, as the youngest would scream and scream.

"What is going on in here?"

"Master Splinter, Mikey going nut's," Raph said.

"My child," he rushes over towards them his two older sons fowling, him. "Donatello, what has happened?"

"I don't know sensei. He was looking through, the book I found the other day. Next thing I know he just stands there and then he goes into some kind of panic attack."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Mikey cries out.

"We need to give him space," Donnie said, but Splinter takes Mikey into his arms.

"Hush, my son, you are fine and you are safe. Focus on your breathing, my child, focus, deep breathes, do the same as I."

It takes a while for Mikey to claim down, but he does, he continues to cry into his father's arms and three brothers watch back helpless, watching the youngest falling a part in front of them.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I will save you, I will save you," he mutters.

His family wonders, what he is on about, but now was not the best time to ask questions.

* * *

 **Whoa, seven pages my longest are usury five. Anyway I want to make this clear; I am in no way from an abusive house hold. I am witting this story to put out more awareness about child abuser, since it can come in any shape or form. Information that I will be getting for this story, will be from websites, books or just information I have learned from school. Hopefully I can put the websites about this information on the bottom of the page, if you do not see it, then that means it did not work. So, if that is the case will place any website or text book on my prolife, it will be under the story name and feel free to check them out.**

 **Thank you two those who have review, I will send you a personal message and as for guest who read my stories and review, then thank you to you as will, I am glad that all of you enjoy my stories. Feel free to check out my others, if you haven't read them, make sure to leave a review as will.**

 **Updates may continue sometime this week, but as always.**

 **See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimed: Do not own TMNT, but I do own my OC.**

 **Fact: Too much stress could result in physical problems, like heart disease, chest pain, high blood pressure, and an irregular heartbeat. Stress is known as "silent killer" because people do not take stress too seriously when it begins to build up. Though a little stress is a good thing, if you do not give yourself a break once in a while, your own body will force itself to take a break.**

 **There will be no child abuse in this chapter, only references.**

* * *

Mikey had passed out in his father arms from exhaustion, Donnie paced the lab thinking of anything that could have brought this up, while Leo kneed beside his sensei placing a hand on Mikey forehead and humming softly.

Raphael stood and watch his little brother chest rise and fall, it was a way for him to tell that Mikey was going to be alright, he had never seen him like this before and it hurt him. He couldn't take it, there was something wrong with Mikey and everyone knew it even April and Casey did when they would, come around, but nobody had said anything about it.

Why?

"That's it, I can't stand it!"

"Raph claim down," Leo said.

"Claim down, claim down! You want me to claim down! Leo I think you've been watching Space Hero's for too long! Because in case you haven't notice our baby brother just had a panic attack!"

"Along, with going into shock as will."

All eyes glared at Donnie, but Master Splinter who was currently in deep thought.

"You see shock can be caused by –"

"We get it Donnie, pain, we understand," Raph said, not wanting to hear about it.

"Actually, there's more to it," he cuts himself of as Leo and Raph gave him a cold glare

"Raph were worried, just as much as you, but how can we help him if he won't tell us."

"Get it through your head Leo, he aren't going to open up. We've got force it out of him and don't, ya say it's nothing, but a phrase. Because it, aren't!" Leo sighed in defeat and continues to hum.

"That's it."

"What now Donnie?" Raph mutters.

"Maybe it's not phrase, maybe it's something to do with a physical problem. I can help him, I can run test on him, see if he's fine."

"My son," eyes look up at their sensei. "I fear there is nothing you can do, Donatello."

"What? Why?" Donnie said, with a hint of panic.

He hates this, he hater the thought of not being able to help; surely there was something he could do. He could run test, he can come up with theories, he can make the pain to go away and get his brother back.

What does he mean there is nothing, he can do?

"Donatello, your mind is in the right place. You wish to help your brother during his time of need. It is what we all wish to do, however his illness is not a physical one. It is not something you can cure with medicine."

"B-but," Donnie was closer to tears.

He needs to do something, he can't be force to watch he, can't be.

"Listen my son, the illness that I speak of, is mentally. It has something to do with the mind and the soul and even though the body heals quickly, the mind is not as easy. What has causer your brother down fall, is stress."

"Stress?" they all said.

"But, how sensei?" Leo asked, "is, it nightmares?"

"That is a good guess my son, but I do not think so. Come, we will put your brother to bed he needs the rest he can get."

Before Master Splinter lifts Mikey back into his arms, he smile as Raph takes him instead. The family follows him and watches as Raph tucks Mikey into bed, he leaves the room just to grab a chair and stays there to silently watch Mikey. Splinter nods knowing that the youngest will be safe and walks off, while Leo and Donnie exchange looks.

"Would you look at that, Raph does have a heart," Leo was taking back when his brother gave him a stare before looking back down at Mikey.

"He might hate to admit it, Leo, but Raph might have the biggest heart in the family. When it all comes down to Mikey," Donnie said.

"Ture, come on there's no point in all of us being here, Raph will call if he needs help."

* * *

April and Casey walk towards the lair holding a freshers brought pizza, they knew that this was the time of day that Mikey now spends his time sleeping. They had also notice ever since of the youngest changed, the turtles had, became distant of one another, Donnie would spend most of his time in the lab, Leo and Raph had started to fight more than usury.

"Hey guys," April said, as she enters.

She had been surprised to see all of the brothers in one room, but Mikey, the TV was going, however she could tell that most of them were in there own thoughts.

"Whoa, dudes who crashed you're party," Casey said.

Donnie was hugging his knees, he hadn't even notice April arrival, Leo just stare at the TV, but wasn't really watching it and Raph just stare at the floor.

"Is Mikey okay?" this caught everyone attention.

"Technically physically, yes. In fact he in better shape them all us," they winched hearing Donnie screamed in anger, as he kicks a bean bag.

"Then, why can't I help him. He's fine, he's perfectly healthily, but no. I can't help him, I can't fix him if there's nothing broken."

"What's wrong with gape tooth?" Casey asked, Raph who didn't respond.

"I mean, what's the point in learning nearly everything there is about today's medicine. Only to find out that, it's all pointless, because my brother isn't sick and it's due to stress. He shouldn't be stress, he's the youngest one, and we work hard, so he doesn't need to be stress."

Leo runs over towards Donnie, as he screams out, dropping to the ground he takes his older brother into a hug. April and Casey stood back, shock by the event that had just happened, this wasn't like Donnie, not like him at all. He's always claim, sure he can get snappy every now and again, but that's only, because he spends most of his nights working in his lab.

Raph walk away after that and Casey followed after him, to make sure he won't do something he regret, April placed the pizza down and walks towards a screaming Donnie being held by Leo, who as well look ready to break down.

Mikey changed, had an effect on the whole family, they had started too worried about his health, once he started to sleep during the day. He spent less time with his brothers and was often zoned out, they had thought it was nightmares causing him to act the way he was, but after his episode in the lab, his family is beginning to think it is more.

But what?

"Maybe I can try to talk to him," April said.

Donnie had stop screaming, but Leo had refused to let him go, the purple mask turtle just sat and stare at the girl, but his crush wasn't even on his mind.

"W-why not me?" Donnie asked, once the words, finally caught to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Leo, he always used to, come and talk to me. Whenever something upsetting him or when something bothering him, he would always talk to me. What made him stop? Why would he want to talk to April and not me?"

Leo could feel the tension starting to build up in the room, he sighs.

"Don, you need to get some rest."

"But Mikey, Leo."

"Don't worry Donnie, Master Splinter with him. You need some rest, you haven't been sleeping well since Mikey's episode."

"How can I?"

"Just try; you want to help him, don't you?" Donnie nods," how can you help him, if you don't look after yourself, as well?"

Donnie blinks, he gets what his older brother is trying to say, but he wants stay up a bit more, he needs to be there for his little brother, his only little brother, so he nods and walks of, not saying another word.

"Sorry about that," Leo said, as he stands and walks towards April. "Mikey change, is taking a toll on him."

"I think it's taking a toll on all of you," she said.

"You think you can help him open up?"

"I can try. Maybe he just needs someone new to talk to."

"Yeah, maybe," Leo said, "he's in his room, sensei with him."

She gives him a warm smile, before walking off towards the youngest room, she stops when she can hear Splinter voice, coming from the other side of the door.

"Michelangelo, is it your nightmares that have caused this problem."

"No."

She gasps at the tone of his voice, it didn't sound anything like the Mikey she knew and came to love, as a brother.

Robotic, yes.

Mikey, no.

"Have you been having nightmares, my son?"

"No."

"Sensei," April asked, as she slowly opens up the door.

"Yes?" Splinter said.

"Is he okay?"

"Sadly not, I will assume that my sons have told you about what has happened. Am I correct?"

"Hai sensei, but it's hard to believe."

"Indeed and it is also difficult in seeing your child like this. When, his spirit is always bright and full of life, only to turn dark and full of distress."

"Sensei , I was wondering. Could I try to talk to him?"

"Hmm, I see no harm, however if you get any information out of him, that is not a one word respond. You will inform at once, I do not want any information keep, if it means I can help my son make a recover."

"Hai sensei."

"Very well, the door will be open. If you need anything just call."

April watches the old rat leave the room, she turns back to Mikey and sighed. He hadn't moved from his spot, as he sits there and stares at the wall in front of him, she sits beside him on the bed.

"Hey, Mikey, guess what? I brought pizza, want some?"

"No."

She frowns, Mikey never throws away the offer of a good pizza, it was this that had causer alarm bells to ring.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I know something wrong, Mikey, we all do. We only want to help, but we can't if you don't tell us."

"Can you promise something?" she raised an eye brow, but nods anyway.

"Sure Mikey, what is it?"

"Promise you won't tell them."

"Them?"

"My family, I will tell them, but not yet, they can't know yet, just promise."

"Okay Mikey, I promise, but they're going to find out."

"I know, don't worry. I will tell sensei soon, just not, yet."

April wonders, what Mikey is talking about, but she goes along with it anyway. It's so far the most information he has told her and even though she did tell Splinter that, she won't keep anything from him. She has to keep her promise to Mikey, if it will make him feel more comfortable about it.

"Do you want to talk about it? It sounds like a big deal if you're keeping this from your family."

"It's a long story, I met a friend," she frowns at the statement.

Who was he talking about?

Is this person threatening him?

If this was the case in anyway, the April might actually break the promise she had made. If this person was harming him in any shape of form, she wasn't going to let them get away and, and she knew that Mikey brothers would be more then gladly to help.

"She's really nice April."

Her thoughts freeze, she claims down.

"But, but the thing is, she's got a difficult life and I only just worked it out. I only just notice, I only just figured it out. I want to save her, I need to save her, but I know now. I know after that stupide episode. My bro's aren't going to leave my sight, there not going anyway. God, why am I , so useless."

"Mikey, Mikey claim down, claim down."

"Sorry, sorry," he mumbles, as he hugs his knees.

"Need to save her."

"It's okay Mikey, every think I going to be ok," she hugs him.

Does she tell the others?

She knows that she should, but she had made a promise to Mikey as well as to Master Splinter. Maybe she will just stay with the secret for, if it will help Mikey recover.

* * *

 **Hey everyone. Sorry if it seem liked not much happened during this chapter. I wanted Mikey to try and get his head around the whole process of what's going on. Poor little guy, he's so lost; he doesn't know what to do. Hopefully April can save the day.**

 **Like always thanks to those who read and review.**

 **Make sure to add a review and give me your thoughts on the chapter, next chapter will hopefully be a bit more about Mikey and Olivia building up their relationship, since they don't seem to be having much scene time together.**

 **See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimed: the same as the last chapters, I only own my OC.**

 **Fact: In Greek myth, many of the ills that plagued mankind were creatures of emotion, such as revenge, spite, and envy. Released by the goddess Pandora, they sought to torment the world.**

 **I like putting facts up, because I just think they go will with the story, plus the more you know.**

 **Warming: I think you all know by now the warming of this story, so please no flames for something that I have repeated have told you.**

* * *

She?

Was the only word running around April mind, who is she? How did they meet? Why don't the others know?

"Want to talk about, her?"

"She's pretty."

April smiles, she knew where this was going and even though Mikey might not be able to tell, she did, she could see it in his eyes. They had been so dull, when he was talking to Master Splinter and so broke when he was only talking to her at the start of the conversion. However, now they seemed to have light up with joy, it was like the old Mikey was coming back.

"And she's nice, and she likes reading comics, now that I've help her out. And she likes pizza, and she really good at a skateboard, you should see her April. She's totally awesome, she knows these really cool tricks, that she showed me and I even got to lean some."

April couldn't help, but giggle, as Mikey jump onto the bed.

"She's a crazy cool, dudette."

 _Oh, Mikey._

"When can I meet her?" she couldn't help, but ask and all happiness in his eyes soon went away.

"What do you mean?"

"Mikey, she seems very nice and all, but I want to see if she ok for you."

"For me?" she giggles again.

"You might not know, yet, but I think you will soon."

"Sorry, sister, but you lost me. I mean, she's really cool and all, and super pretty, but then, then, when we meet-"

April took notice of Mikey sudden change; he sat back down on his bed resting his chin on his hand. His eyes went cold, the same stare whenever Mikey's brothers would see him hurt in battle or when he's near death. The same anger cold dead stare, this scared April, this wasn't like Mikey anger doesn't suit him

"Mikey?" she questions slowly, not wanting to upset the monster inside of him, but she was surprised at the next words he spoke.

"Maybe you know her," his voice changed, it went back to being the Mikey she knew. "You see, she doesn't have any friends at school and I was wondering. Maybe you can hang out with her?"

"Mikey?"

"Please, I want someone to keep an eye on her. I know she won't do anything to hurt me. But, that's not what I'm worried about, please help her," he said, giving her the best puppy dog eyes he can do.

"Sorry Mikey, but I can't," her heart broke when he looks up at her with tears.

"B-bb-but-"

"Because I don't know her name," he smiles and jumps on the bed again.

"Her name Olivia Raven and she is one cool dudette," she giggles.

April continues to giggle, as Mikey jumps on his bed smiling and talking. She might have to keep his secret for now, but right now she was just glad to hear the music of his laughter. She stops laughing and turns to the door, where Leo had only just walked in; he smiled to watching his brother jump up and down. He wasn't too far away from Mikey's room, but when he heard the sound of laughing he couldn't help, but see what was going on April walks by him, but he stops her.

"Thank you, for everything."

"Your welcome, Leo."

The day went on how Mikey had expected it to be, his brothers didn't leave his sight always checking on him, Mikey may love attention, but this was a little bit to, much for him. His family was walking around him like a broken egg shell, the only ones who were being them self was Raph and April. He was glad that she didn't tell Splinter about Olivia, but felt guilty when she had to lie to him.

He sighs, as he sat on his bed.

What was he meant to do?

He needs to save her, but how can he when he has three older brothers watching him like a hawk.

 _I have to tell, Splinter. If I just tell him that I don't want my, bro's to know about her just, yet. Then maybe I can go and see her when my brothers aren't looking, but how?_

Mikey digs through his draw and pulls out his T-phone, he was going to text Olivia, but he doesn't know what to say. He didn't want to tell her about what had happened and what he thinks is going on. He doesn't want her to get freak out and worried about him, but something was better than nothing.

 _Hey dudetee, I might not be able to, come on time tonight, but I will try. If I can't make it, I will text you beforehand. Cool with that?_

He nearly drops the T-phone as his bed room door opens; he smiles as Leo walks in with a concern expression.

"Bro, you okay? What's with the face?"

"Thanks Mikey," Leo said, a small grin on.

"So dude, what do want? You don't usually, come into my room."

"Mikey, we've been talking about you… you know your episode in the lab," Mikey groans, he was sick of hearing about it.

Mikey didn't know what had happened to himself in the lab, one minute he couldn't breathe and the next everything was just dark around him. He knows that his bro's are worried about him, but he just wish they weren't treating him like he was broken, he wasn't the one who need saving.

"Dude-"

"Mikey, let me finished."

"Fine."

"Master Splinter said it had something to do with stress, and that may be true. After all you've changed; you sleep during the day, something that you never do. You hardly play planks anymore and you joke less on portal. You just lock yourself in your room all day, you used to throw water balloons at us, when your stress and not having packing attacks."

"Leo, where is this going?"

"I'm not done, we've been thinking Mikey. If you're under a lot of stress and you won't be yourself, were going to have to take you of portal."

Mikey eyes widen with surprised, he wanted to laugh and just say it was an awful joke, but the look in his older brother eyes told him otherwise.

Should he be mad?

Should he be thankful?

He could see two sides, this could help him, if he has this time he can help Olivia. It was, why he wanted to jumped up with joy and hug Leo for giving him the time, but on the other hand. They were basically kicking him of the team.

Weren't they?

"Mikey?" Leo asked, unsure.

His brother didn't say anything back, he was to, deep in his own thoughts, Leo became worried, he started to panic when his brother didn't respond.

Did this help?

Or did it only make things worse?

He calls again, "Mikey, you okay little brother?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm cool, dude, just a bit shock, what, did I do wrong?" he couldn't help, but asked.

"Nothing Mikey, were just concern. Donnie thinks that if you are off portal for a little while, you can be watched on about your current state."

He hates seeing Leo, so upset and worry, so he does his best to smile and give a little giggle and even though he can see the concern in his older brother's eyes, he can also see a small hint of joy.

"Sure dude, I get it."

"Thanks Mikey, now get some rest."

"Aww, no fair Leo, I've been in here all day. Want to go and watch Super Robo Mecha Force Five?" Mikey couldn't help, but smile alongside, at the sight of Leo smiling himself.

"Sure little bro."

As Leo walked out of the room with Mikey behind him, unknowing to the both of them the T-phone pop up a message and even though the name said Olivia, she wasn't the one to reply.

 _I don't know who you are? But, if you contact this number again, you aren't going to live for much longer._

* * *

Mikey did his best to spend the whole day with his brothers, watching cartoons with Leo despite the oldest wanting to train. Pulling a couple of planks on Raph and sometimes dropping a cockroach near him, just to hear him scream and spending time with Donnie, for once in months the lair was felled with laughter again.

This had also help Mikey, as well; the youngest mind wasn't always on Olivia he would still think about her and wonder if he's okay, but didn't spend a too great of time on the topic.

He watches his brother leave the lair before going back into his room, that was when he remember the text he sent to Olivia. Turning the T-phone on, he frowns at the message this was all he needed to know. He grabs his nunchucks, tonight was the night, and he was going to see, see what really happened behind closed doors and he runs towards the exit of the lair.

"And, where are you going?" he stops he forgot that he wasn't alone.

"Sensei, will you see, I was just going to go … um for a-"

"Michelangelo, you will not follow your brothers," Splinter walks closer to him. "However I can sense that there is something more. Where are you going?" Mikey lets a nervous laugh out.

What was he meant to do? He can't lie to Splinter, he won't buy it.

"I am waiting Michelangelo," Mikey sighs, he has to tell.

Splinter couldn't help, but chuckled as his son talk about Olivia and there late night adventures, however he also frowned as Mikey told him the reason behind his episode he had in the lab.

"Are you sure this is the case Michelangelo?"

"I'm sure, at first I thought it was just Purple Dragons, but I know there's more to it. I'm going to stay low for a little while, keep an eye on her, before I jump in."

"I know I do not say this offend to you, but this is a wise choice, Michelangelo. No child, should have to go through what your young friend has been. Children must be protected and love, they are what hold our future and they are to reassure we have one. Children have more power in their hands then any adults."

"What do you mean sensei?"

"You see my son, children are the future they are our hope and they are our dreams. Whatever happens in the child past can determine our future, if the child is brought up with haters. Then as the person grows, it is the only thing that they understand and nothing else can change their mind, unless they are showed love. Understand my son?" he asked seeing Mikey's question expression.

"I think I get it, is it basically saying whatever the child wants to be," Splinter raise an eye brow, he was on the right path, but he wanted to see if he truly understand.

"Like if the dude or dudette wants to do something good with their life then it will help the people around them. On the other hand if they only understand what they were taught and don't know any better and they can do something really evil, then it will bring down the people around them," Mikey smiles and Splinter nods.

"Well down my son, now you may go. However on two condition, the first one, you will not get hurt and the second one, you will tell your brothers once you arrive home," he froze.

"Sensei, I don't know about the second one."

"Nonsense, I will not allow your brothers to be in any more worried about you."

He knows there no way out of it, he just hopes that they won't judge her to hard when they meet her.

"Hai sensei, can I go now?"

"Indeed my son."

Mikey twirls around and runs for the door, but is stop again.

"Michelangelo, one day I would like to meet this young lady of yours, my son," Mikey grins.

"Sure thing sensei."

Splinter smiles, as he watches Mikey leave, he was now in peace of mind knowing there wasn't too much, to worry about.

* * *

 **OMG! I am, so sorry everyone, I really wanted this chapter to focus on Mikey and Olivia. But, I did my maths wrong. I have the whole chapter planned out in my head and I just need to write it down, fix a couple of things throw away a couple of drafts and post it. However I don't know when that can be, I be gone for a little while, so there might not be many updates, but sadly there's life.**

 **Reviews are always welcome and just like always until next time.**

 **See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have return and just for all my lovely readers I have update, just for all of you. This chapter starts off with Olivia and there will be form of child abuse mentioned, please turn away if this upsets you.**

 **Disclaimed: I only own my OC.**

 **Warming: Child abuse, but not too detail.**

* * *

Olivia sigh, as she placed one off Mikey comic books gently in her school bag, he had lend it to her a couple of days ago and it was time to give it back. She looks at the clock on her wall, 11:00pm. She needs to sneak out, it might be an hour wait tell midnight, but she has to go before her so call dad, comes back from work. If he had found out that she had been going out at night them he well never allows her out again.

Without thinking about it too much she places her bag onto her shoulders and open the door slowly, looking around to make sure he wasn't home. Once she got to the main door, she remembers something, her phone.

Where was it?

She face plains, thinking that she had left it on her bed, she walks back to her room, but stops he stood in front of her room. He had an empty beer bottle in his hand, his shaggy grey bed, she rolls her eyes, he was too lazy to put on proper clothes and was wearing and old dirty stain ragged T shirt, holes and tears in his green combat pants.

"Looking for this, kid," he said showing his phone in front of her, she doesn't reply.

"You got a message early today, some guy name Michelangelo. Who is he, your boyfriend?"

"He's just a friend and he's noun of your business. Now, can I have my phone back?"

"I don't hear any please, on the end of that sentence, kid."

"You don't deserve one," she mumbles.

"What was that you, brat?" She freezes.

Bad move.

"Nothing, can I please have my phone back."

She takes a step back, as he only growls underneath his breath; she wonders how much he had drank, because she can smell it's awful sent.

"You know brat, this is technically my phone. I brought it for you, I had earned the money from a hard work pay. What do I get? Nothing, no thank you dad, I could have left you high and dry. You could have been the only brat at school who doesn't have a phone."

She sighs, she wanted to say something. She wants to yell at him saying he wasn't the one who brought it no she had to buy it herself, because he didn't care.

"Now. I will ask you again, I want an answer. Who is Michelangelo?"

"No one," she mutters, but he frowns.

He throws the phone towards the ground and she catches it before it almost hit the ground. As she looks up, he was in front of her, she flinches as he drops the empty beer bottle and it shatters onto the ground.

She's scared now.

She's sorry as well, she see Mikey name pop up on the scene of her phone. However, she does not reply, she can't, she drops her bag and the phone lands safely on it. She closed her eyes, as he picks her up by her hair, she wants to scream, but her mouth is dry.

 _Dudete , I'm coming over, just hang on_.

* * *

Mikey ran he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he had a bad feeling and it was eating at his gut. Questions came folding in his mind, he knew Olivia wasn't okay he read the message she had sent him. That wasn't her and he knew it, he jumps from roof top to roof top and climbed down on one of the fire escape, he reached the third floor; he knew what one was her. He knocks on the bed room window, no answer and without hesitation he sides the window open.

"Hey dudete, you in here?" He flinches at the sound of yelling.

"Now you listen hear you little bitch, I'm sick of hearing your foul mouth."

Mikey slowly cracks open Olivia door, his eyes narrow with anger. All he could see was the dagger man in front of him, but when the man moved from his sight his eyes went cold. She was on the floor, spite lip, buries cheek and was struggling to breathe; he had kicked her in the ribs.

"You." Mikey said, drawing out his nunchucks.

He was being to understand how his brothers feel whenever he was down in a battle. He could feel rage running through his body, he didn't know who this man, but he had harmed her, he had hurt her.

"What the?" the man asked.

"What an earth are you? It, aren't even Hallowe'en, yet, what are ya, you freak?"

Mikey wants to punch him, but he doesn't, he runs towards her and checks for a pulse she still alive, he turns around, but it was the wrong time to do so. He hits the ground as he felt a punch to the face, he stands up in front of Olivia in a protective guard spinning his nunchucks.

"Get out of my house you freak!"

Olivia eyes slowly open up, she widen them at the sight of Mikey in front of her. She hater seeing him like this, anger in a soul that is pure and the last thing she wanted was him in a fight, because she couldn't stand her ground.

"Mikey no!" She yelled, pulling him aside, "don't do this."

"But he hurt you."

"He isn't worth it, please run."

"You better listen to her, freak."

"Stop it," she said. "He isn't a freak."

"No, you're right, he's a monster."

"He's not a freak and he's not a monster. He's more human then you will ever be, now get your dirty hands of him."

Mikey held her back, as her legs gave way he carries her in his arms, blue eyes showing tears that threaten to fall she gives him a warm smile.

"Is this what I get, kid? I took you in and look after you with the money I earn from a hard day work. You're a stranger, that's what you are and I took you in only to get back stab."

"You're not even worth the back stab," she said.

"Fine, but don't, ya come back hear you bitch."

"Don't worry you won't be seeing her," Mikey adds, before throwing down a smoke bomb.

* * *

He carried her in his arms as he safety places her down on a skyscraper roof.

"Thank you, Mikey."

"Could have done more," she gives him a warm smile.

"You've done more for me then, anyone else has."

Mikey places Olivia head carefully on his plastron and nuzzles her forehead holding her in a protective grip in his arms.

"You can't stay there," he said.

"I have nowhere else to go."

He sighs, she was right, she had nowhere else to go.

Where could she go?

Where can she stay?

She had once told him that she has hardly any friends at school, so that had already ruled out the possibility. She doesn't have family only her foster father, who nearly beat her to death and nobody, would have known, but wait there was something for her.

"Come home with me," he said.

Mikey had to face reality, she would soon have to meet his family, he was going to be force to tell his brothers since he had made a promise to Splinter.

"Mikey?"

"I'm sure they will love you, when they get to know you. When they understand that you mean me no harm, they well be more than happy to take you in."

She smiles, that would be nice, but she can't. She doesn't know why, month she feels like a burden and living with him and his family would only cause more problems.

"I'm sorry Mikey, but I can't. I don't want to be more trouble for your family then I already am."

"But, you're not. They don't even know you, yet. If you won't live with me, then, then, we can run away," her eyes widen.

"No. Just no Mikey," she said, sitting herself up and taking him into a hug.

"We can't do that."

"Why not?" she sighs.

"You have a family; you have people who love you. What would happen, if they woke up, one day and you weren't there?"

He wonders, they would worry and they will be in such a mess, but he knows they will move on without him. Surly they will, they had shown him that he isn't really need anyway, lots of times and running away just doesn't seem that bad.

"They don't really need me."

"Yes they do dude and you know it. You can't do this to them, they care about you Mikey. I'm sure they will go through hell and back just to find you."

"Really?" he asked, it was so childlike and Olivia couldn't help, but giggle.

"I know they well."

She was so tired; she wanted him to see sense that running away was never the smartest thing to do.

However, she could help and close her eyes, her ribs hurt he had kicked her near there, but she had only just remembered how much she was in. All she could hear is Mikey voice calling out to her, she was tired and it was dark as far as she was concerned it was time to go to sleep.

Mikey watched her closer her eyes and it was them when everything came back into his mind, she had been injured and he had forgotten. When he came in she was on the floor and he had kick her.

How could he forget?

Standing up and carefully picking her up into his arms, he had nowhere to go, but home. His brothers were going to find out about her soon or later and he guess now was the time, so he rushes her back home and prays that his bro's will be there.

* * *

Donnie paces the room, Raph sits on a bean bag reading a magazine and Leo stares at the nearest wall occasionally his eyes will wonder to the main entrance and back. They had just got home and Mikey wasn't there, they had asked Master Splinter about it and he had simple said he was visiting a friend.

But what friend?

They did not know and this had concern them, Leo eyes glance again and this time he had caught something he rushes over to see what it is. The oldest eyes widen, Mikey was on the floor bruised eye and holding a teenager girl in his arms who had started to cough up blood.

"Leo," Mikey had only barely whisper. "Please help her."

"Donnie!" Leo yelled.

* * *

 **As always thank you for those who have reviewed and I am sorry to all, the guess who has reviewed to my other stories and didn't see their name up straight away. I had been camping for a couple of days and I wasn't allowed to take any technology with me and even if did, it wouldn't have came thought anyway.**

 **Always feel free to review and I will be seeing you again soon.**

 **See ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimed: I only own my OC and dirt bag, PS to No Guns and Only Roses, love the name.**

 **Warming: From out on here will not be child abuse, but it will be mention and may be triggering, so please leave if this upset you in any form or way.**

 **Fact:** **7.2.9 million cases of child abuse are reported every year in the United States.**

* * *

"Leo," Mikey had only barely whisper. "Please help her."

"Donnie!"

Leo bends down and place a hand on Mikey shoulder, his little brother didn't notice and his eyes kept focusing on the girl in front of him. Leo went to touch the bruise eye that was starting to show, Mikey finches in surprised before staring back at him.

"Who did this to?" Leo asked.

"Doesn't matter, just help her please. She took the most damage and we were talking, she seemed fine, but I forgot, how can I forget?"

Leo sigh, he looks up from behind him seeing Donnie and Raph running in.

"What happened?" Donnie said, already checking Mikey eye.

"No," Mikey said, "I'm fine, help her, not me. Help her," he begged.

That's when Donnie and Raph both notice the girl in Mikey's arms; Donnie goes to check on her pulse, it was still there, but hardly.

"Raph, help me bring her to the lab, Leo look after Mikey." Leo nods, as he watches his two brothers run off, Mikey struggles to stand, but he's brought back down by Leo who hugs him tightly.

"Need to help her."

"I know little brother, but Donnie helping her and you know Donnie he can fix anything."

"He well stop her pain?" Leo nods.

"Yeah, little brother."

Leo didn't know who the girl was, but he knew asking question right now was no time. His only goal inside his mind right now was to help and comforted his little brother, who looked as if he was ready to break at any time.

He had hater seeing Mikey like this and the last few days didn't help to ease his worry, Mikey had just acted strange around then. It was as if there little brother was fading away in front of then and non-off them knew how to help him, the family was falling apart and Mikey doesn't either notice. They need there sunshine back, they needed there light back to shine thought for then so there darkest days will end.

"Don't worry little brother big brothers are going to help, fix you."

Leo gently placed his hand on Mikey bruise the younger turtle had fallen asleep in his arms.

He wonders why?

* * *

Raphael places the girl gently down on the medical table in Donnie lab, he was surprised when he had pick her up. She felt, so light in his arms that it nearly scared him, he sees Donnie running around his lab picking up oxygen masked. He wants to question where he manages to find all the equipment he has, but knows better. Raphael eyes narrowed, when the teenage in front started to cough up blood.

"Don?"

"Internal bleeding, wait what am I doing?" he said dropping his stuff onto the floor.

"What do you mean Donnie? You're going to help her, aren't ya?"

"She human Raph, she's not a mutant. We can take her to a hospital, they can help he. If she stays here then I'm going to have to cut her open. I can't do that, I'm not a surgeon I'm an engineer. I have time and the chances to bring back a machine to life, but not a human. We have to take her to a hospital, now."

"And, what leave her on the door step hoping someone will trip over her. Donnie you and I know that this girl has a higher chance staying alive here, then she will if we take her to a hospital."

"I know that, but I can't help her. I might be a healer, but I'm not a doctor far from it."

"Guys," both turned to Leo who carried a fast asleep Mikey in his arms.

"Is he okay?" Donnie said.

"He's fine despite the bruise eye. What about her?"

"We need to take her to a hospital." Donnie said, Raph already carefully picking her up.

"No, don't," all turned to Mikey, eyes slowly opening.

"Mikey we can, she's human, she's going to be fine," Donnie said.

"Not hospital, bad man will find her, she be alone. Can't do that, please Donnie help her, save her while I couldn't."

"Easy Mikey," Leo said, placing him back down on the floor. "Don't want you to have another episode."

"Please Donnie," Mikey said, not caring about anything else.

Donnie sighs, he realized now that nothing else was going to change his little brother mind and he had no choice. Noun of his brother didn't know what Mikey was on about, but they knew that she had to survive and Donnie pray that he could save her.

After the turtles had informed Splinter, sensei had gladly helped his second youngest with the surgery. Donnie had panic when he needed a blood supply, doing a quick blood test he was more than overwhelmed when her and Leo shared the same blood type and Leo had gladly helped.

* * *

"How is she?" Leo asked; as he was sit on a bean bag Mikey asleep beside him.

"She's fine, Splinter watching her for now."

"Any idea on who she is?" Raph asked, as he enters the room, Donnie shakes his head.

"Sensei convinced that it's a matter, Mikey the one best to asked."

The three sat in silence for a while until the event had finally caught up to Donnie, he had just realized what he had done. He had to cut her up to help her, sure he was used to being the healer of the team, the one where his brothers go to if they were hurt, but this was new. His brother had never been so hurt that he had to do surgery.

He wasn't used to it, this was new to him and he was overwhelmed with everything that had just happened. He didn't feel his legs give in, as he drops to the floor he didn't see Raph telling Leo to stay put nor did he see his hot head brother running over to him.

 _I had to cut someone open._

Were the only words running through his mind, he knew that Doctors and Nurse had to do it, it was there job. Sure his brothers had been hurt before, but nothing like this and Leo had been in a coma, but again it was nothing like this. He was glad that she lived, he didn't want to tell Mikey who was only barely hanging on, but he didn't know how much of Mikey down fall had affected him.

He had watched his brother become distance, he had watched his brother change in front of him and not doing anything about all thinking it was phrase. But, now everything was coming together and Donnie wonders if the person he had just helped really is a friend and not a foe.

Is she the one who had hurt his brother?

Donnie doesn't know and he refused to believe such a thing, he knows his little brother sees the good in everything and everyone, but surly if this person was hurting him in any way or form he would have told them. He would have done something, but maybe this isn't the case? He saw his brothers eyes before he had passed out, because of worry and stress, he had saw hem begging Donnie to fix her to save her.

 _Save her while I couldn't._

The words he spoke, what did they mean?

So many questions and no time to asked, he had just pray that the girl well pull through now on her own, because friend or foe either way she had mean a lot to Mikey. All Donnie wanted more in the world was for his sunshine to come back to brighten up the dark world around him and he knew that wouldn't happened if something had happened to the girl in his lab.

"Donnie, are you okay?" he blinks seeing Raph near him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to get over the factors that had just happened." Donnie notices Leo about to stand. "Leo, what are you doing? You just donate blood you need to rest."

"I know, but I wanted to see I you were fine. You just drop to your knees like you've seen your worst nightmare."

"Sorry," Donnie mutters.

"Did, ya find out what was wrong with her?" Raph asked.

"Yeah. She would have been fine if it wasn't for the coughing up blood. There were a couple of bruise ribs and broken ones they would have been the causer. We had to clean a couple of cuts and there were a lot of bruise on her. Whatever happened, must have been some sort of a fight. Other than that she well be fine, if she takes it easy."

"That's good to know I guess." Leo said, and took Donnie into a hug as he sits down beside him.

* * *

Shredder watches as Bradford walks in, the mutant claws closer to the man's neck beside him. He doesn't know who the person is, but all he knew was the man must be an alcohol, he could see the stains on his shirt and smell it from where he was sitting.

"Who is this man?"

"Master, we had found him asking for you. He would not leave us alone, I would have killed him, but he said he had news you would have like to hear." Rahzar said.

"It better be important."

"Don't worry it is, because I can make you a deal that you won't regrate."

"A lot of people over the years have told me those words. Do you want to know where they are, now?" the man doesn't move, but Shredder can see the fear in his eyes and he doesn't care. "Dead," he simply said.

"Well that nice to know, but you see I have a daughter who ran away from me."

"I do not care for your small problems. Leave before my friend will finish you of."

"Hold it," the man said. "Ya didn't hear what I have to say, she didn't just run off with a boy, she ran off with a mutant turtle." Shredder eyes narrowed, before he stood and walk towards him.

"And what makes you, so sure that I even care."

"Because, I know that anyone who works against the law knows you're after those freaks. Like I said, my foster daughter runs off with a freak and if, ya need the people I can get them."

"And what would make you think that?"

"Look silver wear, I know people and I know you want to kill those freaks. I have no need for them, I just don't want the girl running of, because if she dose then I'm ruined. And with this, we will have a two way street you get the girl and the freaks will follow. What do you say silver wear?"

Shredder eyes the man in front of him, get the girl and the turtles will come running to him. It sounds easy, but he knew that it was going to be more difficult then he liked and at the moment he was willing to take the offer.

"First of, you well call me Master Shredder and second are you sure your daughter was with the turtles."

"Look," the man admits.

"I don't know what it was or who he was. All I know is he came into my home and attack me for no good reason and the only thing I do know is he was a green freak. Now, do we have a deal or not? And I aren't going to call, ya Master Silver wear no matter what you say and no matter what you get your pet dog and pet fish to do."

"This guy hasn't even started working with us and he's already bugging me." Fish face mutters towards Rahzar who for once thought the same thing.

"Very well, but if you get in my way you won't last very long."

The man nods, before walking towards the door he stops when someone speaks up.

"What is your name?" Shredder asked.

"The name Ivan West, what does it matter?"

"No reason, I simple want to know the name I will engrave to your tombstone if you fail me."

"Whatever, you say Sliver wear."

Shredder watches the man leave before sitting back down, he just hoped that the man will stuff up, because he was already annoying him.

* * *

Leo eyes slowly opened. He must have fallen asleep before his brothers were on the floor asleep as well. It had been a difficult day for all then and most of them were on the edge of breaking point, they needed Mikey there to help cut the tension, but without him around stress was only closer with ever step they took and breaking down more offend was on the edge waiting for them.

That's when Leo notice something he had to little brothers, head on one side of the bean bag he was on, but one was missing.

"One, "he said counting himself, "Two, three. Mikey?" he yelled waking up Raph and Donnie.

"What's wrong?" Donnie asked.

"Mikey missing."

They had started to panic; they didn't care if it was too soon, because they didn't know. Standing up they had started to look around the lair, Leo did his best to pretend that his headache didn't bother him as he checked every room. That's when he stops, he backtracks and stands in front of Donnie lab, Mikey was sitting on a chair beside the girl they had just help, he sighs in relief and goes to find his brothers.

Mikey had rest his head gently on the cot that Oliva was on, holding onto her hand as he slept. He didn't see Oliva eyes slowly waking up nor her eyes beaming the oxygen mask in front of her, but he felt the hand running over the bruise shuddering his eye, he wakes up and sees her.

"H-hey big M," he holds her hand and lets tears fall freely.

"Missed you," he mutters, she gives him a weak smile.

"Wasn't g-gone for that l-long. Was I?"

He nods and carefully takes her into a hug.

"E-e-everything fine now, everything fine."

She didn't know if she was trying to convince him or herself, but little did she know that this was only starting and there were far worse things to come.

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dun. What is this Oliva foster father is back; can't that guy take a hint? Well at least he has a name now, that's a good thing right? Or as No Guns Only Rose put it gently was, dirt bag.** **Now that you know dirt bags name, what will he do? Why work with the foot clan? All these question and then some.**

 **Place a review in the section below and next chapter you will get to see me eat a pancake, like this. (Ninjas eat pancakes, they are super tasty.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimed: Roses are red, violets are blue the turtles are green and I don't own them. (mutters) I do own my OC and sadly Ivan West.**

* * *

April and Casey walks along the footpath they were going to visit Oliva since April promised to keep an eye on her, but she didn't show up. April knew there must had been something wrong, because it wasn't like the girl to not miss a day of school.

"Ah red, why are we in this part of town?"

"Because I want to go see Oliva," she said, while Casey raised an eye brow.

"You mean Oliva Raven?" April nods.

"Yes, Casey."

"You mean the girl with a really outgoing personality and the teachers hate her, because she's always in trouble."

"Yep," she adds.

"The one that can barely read, but get into fights with those that are, bigger than her."

"Yes," the two of then walk into an apartment block.

"Why?"

April stops for a minute, she wonders if Casey should know.

Ding.

She pulls out her phone and looks at the message on the screen, it was from Mikey.

 _April thanks for helping me out, but my bro's know now. Oliva down in the lair with us if you want to talk to her, thanks again you're the best April._

She smiles at the message on her phone despite the fact that Casey is looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"Come on Case, let's go visit the guys," she said not wanting to waste any more time.

"What was that all about, red? You want to see her and then you just walk off, like no big deal."

"Casey, you know how Mikey's been … not himself lately?" she suddenly asked, causing him to stop.

"Yeah, the little dude really out of it. The whole family falling apart and Mikey spends most of his time in his room sleeping. What's up with that?"

"I think I might know the answer. He's been sleeping, because he's been staying up all night and when he comes back he only has time to cook before he pass out on his bed."

"So, he's not changing?" Casey asked, already lost.

"No, he's not. He's just tired and worried."

The two being to walk off again, but Casey couldn't help and wonder. What could make Mikey worried, as far as he was concern Mikey had nothing to worry about and he was a free spite. Always just going with the flow, making people miss judge him until they saw him in battle. He might be still the same goof ball even then, but when someone messes around with his brothers he knows how to show then that it's not always the three oldest that one needed to fear.

"Why is he worried?" he couldn't help, but asked.

"Come on, I explain on the way," she said as she dragged him along.

* * *

Three turtles sat and stare at the wall in front of then, with Splinter in the lab talking to the girl they had just helped and Mikey not welling to move from his spot they were forced to leave the room. They still wanted answer, but so far none were giving to them and this only left them wondering.

Why?

"Hey guys?" April said, as she walks in with Casey.

Donnie eyes beam up from the wall and turned towards her, he would have rushed over to her if this was any normal day and stutter only to mess up, but she was the last thing on his mind just like she had been anytime this month.

"Hey April and Casey," Leo said, as he was the only one to make an effect to move. "Sorry, but this might not be the best time."

"It never seems to be anymore," she said.

Leo had used that line on the two for so long now and it was just becoming old, she knew the reason to, why he did it. Manly, because the three were often wounding about Mikey currently behaviour, it was one of the reason to why she hater making the promise in the first place. She wanted to tell then straight away, but she also didn't want to throw away Mikey trust.

"Anyway," Casey said. "I hear Mikey has a girlfriend."

"What?!"

All three turtles came rushing over towards him while April just face palmed herself; she knew it wasn't the smartest idea to tell Casey out of everyone. She was mad at herself and mad at him, thinking back as she told him the story Mikey told her about Oliva.

 _This is not going to end well._

"How?" Donnie asked.

"More like who?" Leo adds.

"And, why the hell did he tell ya and not us?" Raph asked, April pushes them away and stands between then.

"Guys, knock it off. He isn't dating anyone," she said crossing her arms.

"Could have fooled me red, the way you told me the story. It looks like Mikey might be in love," she kicks him in the sheen as he made a goof face.

"I am very confused," Leo adds.

"I second that."

"Is the knucklehead in love or aren't he."

 _Thanks a lot Casey._

April sighs, she had to tell them now, so she did, repeating the story Mikey told her the day she spoked to him. After woods the group sat in silence, they now had answers, but they didn't know what to do with them. Raph took it the hardest, April mention the fight between the two was the reason to cause Mikey to run away.

He always knew that the argument between them was the reason, but he didn't know about the Purple Dragons, Mikey could have gotten hurt and the person he met could have told the world about them.

But, she didn't and friend or not she looked as if she was the only one that might be able to help his little brother back on track.

"Whoa, dudes, you came," all eyes turn to see Mikey enter with a smile on his face a smile that they hadn't seen for a while.

"Of course Mikey, is she okay?" April asked.

"Yeah April the dudetee fine. A bit shaken up because of blood lost and stuff. But, other than that she's cool," he said.

His brothers were shock as he came running over towards then, taking them into his arms and hugging the three tighter in one big group and of course they returned it.

"Thanks bro's you're the best."

"April and Casey," Splinter said, as he walks out of the lab, "I was not expecting to see you two today."

"Sorry about that sensei, we just wanted to see if everything was fine," April said.

"Indeed."

"So, do we get to meet her, or not?" Raph said.

The hothead brother was about to walk into the lab anyway, but was stop in his tracks as Mikey steps in front of him arms crossed.

"What the shell is wrong with ya?" Raph turned his head as Splinter let's out a small chuckle.

"Dude, you can't just walk in there."

"And why not?"

"And you guys call me slow. Look bro Oliva shaking up at the moment and the last thing she needs is three mutant turtles crowding her."

His brothers only stare at him like he was crazy; all three were thinking the same thing. Wording if Mikey really did know he was a mutant turtle, not to mention Splinter was in there talking to her not so long ago.

"Whatever," Raph mutters, walking in anyway as he knocks Mikey to the ground Leo and Donnie followed.

"You did your best Mikey," April said as she walks in as will.

"Why doesn't anyone listen to me?"

Mikey frowns hearing Splinter chuckled again.

"Whoa!" the youngest runs into the lab hearing Oliva talking.

He goes besides her pushing aside anyone who was in his way; she looks at him with a questionable stare before looking back at the group.

"Okay dude, it's either they were some heavy meds. Or I've gone crazy," she said.

"You aren't crazy," Raph adds.

"And he talks to," she looks to her left as she notice April and Casey. "Whoa dudes, you two are here to?"

"Yep, welcome to the club," April said.

"If you excuse me, I'm just going to faint, now."

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she would have hit the ground as will, but luckily Mikey caught her before laying back down.

"Dudes, told you she will freak out."

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since Oliva was brought into the lair, even though the family knew most of the story between the two because of April he was still force to them about it. She was allow to stay in an old guess room, since Mikey wasn't pleased with her when she asked if she could go back home. She knew it wasn't the safe's places, but she didn't want to take up there time, but she was allowed to stay and she deicide it would be better off to go with it.

Now that the two weren't doing anymore midnight runs, Mikey had gone back to his usual self he spent less time sleeping in his room all day and most of time hanging out with his brothers or Oliva. The lair was back with the sound of laughter and another set of giggles as Oliva would join in as will, Splinter would try to talk to her on what happened that day, but she would always change the topic. He knew that this was her way in trying to avoid the sensitive conversation, but he also knew that keeping it up inside was never a good thing.

Mikey was glad that she had manger to get along with his brothers, Leo and Splinter had started to teach her in self-defence, Donnie would help with homework whenever it would come around and then there was Raph. So far the two just didn't get a long at all, whenever they were in the same room it never seem to be long before they would break out and start fighting.

* * *

Mikey sang to himself as he walks towards the freezer to talk to Ice cream kitty, Oliva was at school and his brother wanted to be alone.

"Hello, kitty," he sang as he opens the door.

"Meow," he looks around the kitchen making sure no one else was with him.

"Meow?" the cat question at Mikey sudden strange behaviour.

"Kitty I've got a problem, like a really big problem," the cat turned its head to the side. "So the thing is or man, I'm doomed. What am I going to do? What happens if she doesn't like me like that? What happens if it's Donnie and April all over again?"

"Meow?"

"Sorry kitty, you don't know what I'm on about do you?" the cat shakes its head.

"You see the thing is, kitty. I'm stuck, before my bro's knew Oliva I could try and hide the feeling, but now that they know about her, I can't help, but feel you know? Protective of her … and I did before they did know her and all. But that's not all, I really do like her."

"Meow?"

"I mean as a friend, yeah, b-but more." Mikey groans, as he allows his head to hit the cold metal edge of the freezer.

"Meow, meow."

"I'm in love and I don't know what to do. She probably only likes me as a friend, because I saved her and she probably didn't run out on me, because I asked her to keep our existence as a secret."

Mikey eyes, looks down sadly at the floor below them, he was stuck nowhere to go and nowhere to run, he didn't want to ask her in fear of her saying, no. He feared if he did their friendship might be ruined and he might cause her to run away and personally he rather have the friendship then nothing at all. He didn't budge as ice cream kitty lick his forehead and he didn't care about the clod breeze coming onto him.

However what Mikey didn't know was Raph had heard everything about the conversation and he wasn't too pleased not too pleased at all.

* * *

 **Oh Mikey, you poor thing I'm sure we've all been there and if we haven't then it's defiantly coming. Sorry, about a late update, I wasn't happy with the chapter that I had before and I had to redo. I thought everyone might need a break from all the suspense and tension from the last few chapters, so I add something to help take your minds of it for a while.**

 **Reviews are always welcomed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warming: mention child abuse.**

 **Fact: Today almost 20,000 children need foster parents, and they are increasingly hard to find.**

* * *

Olivia listened to every word April was saying as they walked home from school, she was glad that April was also a girl, she didn't think she be able to handle the madness of her life if there wasn't at least someone from the same gender as her. She wonders how April had mange to keep it a secret, she knew it was hard, it was hard not to at least mention then once, just to see a person exception or to tell them that, "you better watch out, because I've got friends who are ninjas. Did I mention there mutant turtles?"

Olivia would have loved to say that to someone just for laughs, but there was thing that she would never go against are promise she made. She often kept them, no matter what happened or what changes, it was just something she did and she would have rather die to keep her promise then break them.

She didn't have that many friends, so promise weren't always silly little ones, but to her if they asked then it must have been important. She starts to think that maybe that's the only reason she hadn't told anyone about Mikey and his family and now that they have pretty much taken her in, she just can't turn their back on them now, she was happy and it's been so long since she had been really happy.

She stops when she sees the old fat building she used to live in, she questions if Ivan still there. April notice Oliva sudden halt, walking towards her she places a comforting hand on her shoulder, Oliva finches at contact.

"Sorry," she mutters.

"It's okay, I should have known better."

The two don't say much and only stare at the building itself, most of the people who lived there were nice it was only Ivan who made others think otherwise.

"Do you want to talk about it?" April asked, noticing that Oliva wasn't moving.

"Na, I'm fine," she said.

"Please don't say that. I know now, before I didn't know, but now I know, I know the reason to why you act the person you are."

"You don't, know nothing!"

April takes a step back shock by the outburst and Olivia gasp coving her hands over her mouth.

"I'm sorry," she said as she took a step back.

"It's ok, I know it must be hard for you, but please can we talk about it. Keeping something like this in side of you won't do any good."

"You're starting to sound like Mikey and Splinter," April giggles, Olivia sighs.

"I guess it's all going to come out someday, but can we talk somewhere else. It's like I can feel him watching us from up there, his Icey cold glares staring at me."

"Want to go to the lair?"

"I guess, but I don't want an audience. Don't tell anyone that you're going to talk to me about my past not even Mikey."

"Kay, come on then," April said and the two walked off, little did they know Ivan was watching from his apartment window.

* * *

As the girls went to the lair, they were lucky that most of the family were busy. Leo dojo, Splinter in his room, Raph at his punching bag, Donnie at his lab and Mikey was too zoned in playing his video games. Leaving the door open to her room so she knew when to change the topic if she heard anyone come by.

"Do you know why he did it?" April asked, she sighs hoping it wasn't going to come up so fast.

"No idea, other than the fact he was an alcohol it," the two were quite for a while both staring at the door in front of them.

"He wasn't always like that," Olivia said. "Even with the beer he drank, he wasn't like that, but something happened something change, something snapped."

"Snap?" April asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened or what I did wrong, but one day he just lost it. It was kind of a similar beaten like, when Mikey found me , but it wasn't as bad," she stops to sigh. "I didn't nearly die."

 **Flash back**

A 37 year old Ivan was about to walk out of the door, he stops when he a seven year old Olivia came running over to him holding a teddy bear in her arms and wearing blue pj's selves that were a bit to long for her.

"Where you going, sir?" she said, wiping out the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm just heading out to go to work, kiddo. There's a baby sitter coming soon, but don't let him in unless you asked him why he's here fist. Got it, kid?"

"Yes, sire," she said beaming up with a smile.

Ivan chuckles before bedding down and patting her head, he picks her up in his arms and places her over his shoulder.

"Now, what did I say about calling me sir?" he said, and Olivia hides behind her teddy bear with a shy smile.

"That I don't need to."

"That's right, because were family now and-"

"I get to call you daddy," she adds hugging her arms around his neck.

"Yep, because family sticks together."

"And you don't need to be relate by blood," she adds.

 **End of flashback**

"You okay?" April asked, as Olivia went quite staring at the wall in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, my bad talk about being zoned out," she giggle, trying to act like nothing bother her.

April gave her a questionable expression, but only shrugs it off knowing that she wouldn't talk about it.

"I don't get it, why didn't you tell anyone, Olivia? I'm sure someone would have helped you out when your caregiver beating you up."

Olivia glance over towards the red head before looking back at the ground, she did try, she did asked, she did call out for help, but nobody came. They walked on by like nothing happened only the cops try to help, but they could only get so far.

"I did, I asked a lot of people, but nobody believes me. Ivan seem as the kind man, the loving caring man the one anyone could go to if they were having problems, but me. I'm seen as the one who should thank him, I walk in his shadow and I could never be anything like the person Ivan is."

"Think about it April, I'm a foster kid. Nowhere to go, the day my parents died, the orphan was full and foster parents were limited. I had nowhere to go, but then Ivan came along, with him being known as the loving and caring man in the whole city. Nobody question him when he took me in, then it was, _see dear, I told you he's the nice man you well ever meet, it's a shame he aren't got no wife."_

April nods knowing, she didn't know Ivan, but she knew that barely anyone had anything bad to say about him and when you've got only one word against a city as big as New York, it's hard to take in.

"Teachers didn't help me either, because Ivan offend donate things to the school. He was still seen as the nice man who doesn't asked for anything in return. When I told then, they didn't believe me and they were just thinking that it was story or I just planking then. Everyone I asked thought the same thing, so I became what everyone expected. I became the playing card everyone knew I was going to turn into."

April glances over from the wall to look at Olivia, she could sense anger, and this was new to her. She had always been seen as the happy go lucky person and seeing this much anger inside of her made her question everything she once knew about her.

"If they weren't going to believe me and the way things were going out back at home. I knew that one day I would just stop showing up, so I made it my goal to go out with a bang. I wanted people to remember me, I wanted then to know that I wasn't lying and them to see more then what there is to see. That's why I do those jokes on other students and that's why I plank the teachers, because they might not miss me, when I'm gone, but at least they well know I'm gone. Get my drift?" she asked.

"Yeah I think I do."

"April my girl," Mikey said as he walks in, "And my dudette, I've been wording where you two have been."

"Wow Mikey," Olivia adds walking towards him. "You mean, you notice."

"I'm a ninja dudette, it's my job," Olivia giggles knowing full well.

"You mean, you weren't into that game of yours and you were paying attention, oh my," she said with a sarcastic tone.

"Yep, I'm just awesome, like that," April stands up and walks towards then with a smile she notice something was on Mikey shell, but smiles instead of telling him.

"Really ninja? Then why was it I was able to past your awesome skills."

"What do you mean?" she rolls her eyes and spins him around showing taking of the piece of paper from his back.

 _Totally not._

"Sorry Mikey, but you might not be the only jokers anymore," April said.

"Oh man," he said. "Want to go plank Raph?"

"Let me see, do I have anything on today? Nope, let's go," Mikey runs off and so dose Olivia, but she stops to turn back to April.

"Hey red head," she said, "Thanks."

"No worries, we girls have to stick together."

"Yeah, you've got a point," Olivia adds before running of.

* * *

Oliva and Mikey sat there reading comics together, while Leo watched was watching Space Hero's, Raph was reading a magazine and Donnie was on his laptop.

For the first time in years Olivia felt safe, she wasn't scared and wasn't nervous in a long time before her parents died she felt happy, real happy and even though they had there up's and down's it wasn't all that bad. Who would have thought four mutant turtles and an old rat could make a better family then Ivan ever did?

Her eyes glaze over towards Mikey, she could sense something was wrong, he wasn't happy, but most of time he was. She could see a hint of sadness being masked by happiness, she worries about him. He would act just like she does, smile and tell people everything was fine when deep down there was just too much pain to handle.

She knew why he did it though; everything he does was for his family, she saw there sadness in their eyes when they watched Mikey cried in front of her when she woke up. He smiled for his family and she knew he was the only thing that kept then sane and living with them she understood that they wouldn't last a week without him.

He was there sunshine and he was hers.

It was why she offer to go back home despite the living condition, she lived in. It was why she didn't want to run away with him, because she knew that there were others who cared about him. But, he was the only thing keeping her sane as well; she had tried to push those feeling away, push the feeling that told her otherwise.

That told her something different.

She admits she had a couple of crush on hot boys from school; some would work out while others didn't. Even though she had only date twice, it just never work out, it never had that strong feeling.

Could it be?

 _Why?_

She wonders, why him? Why have feeling for him?

 _You want to know why you don't have parents._ Ivan voice ran through her mind.

 _Do you want to know why the orphan's didn't take you in? It wasn't, because they were full, because they don't care. Nobody cares, Olivia, your just wast an oxygen thief, they saw disappointment, you weren't bothered the time. Your family didn't die, your family left ya, because they didn't love ya. No body well, not even if ya pay them._

"Dudette are you ok?" Mikey asked, his brothers turned around at his sudden voice.

Olivia was sitting crossed leg comic book down on the ground and a signal tear running down on her check.

 _I'm sorry,_ her own voice rang inside her head.

Mikey takes Olivia into a hug and it wasn't until her for head hit his shoulder she had started crying.

"I'm sorry," she mutters.

The three older brothers only stood and stare as they watched there little brother comforting Olivia, this was the first time they had saw her break down in tears. They each wonder what could have brought it on, from someone who was strong, but they guessed that they all have their breaking points and Olivia had just been too strong long.

"You don't need to be strong anymore Olivia," Mikey said to her, "You're safe, your home."

* * *

 **Hmm. I don't think I have anything to say, this chapter just made me go. Wow, I made myself depressed … bravo now whatever you do don't watch red dog. (Watches red dog.)**

 **Please review (sniff,) and leave a bunch of tissues while you're at it. I'm just going to watch Red Vs Blue, for a little bit. (sniff.) You people are awesome and thanks to the two who left a review last time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimed: (Reads palm cards.) I do not own TMNT, but I do own my OC's.**

 **Fact: Worldwide, approximately 40 million children below the age of 15 are subjected to child abuse each year.**

* * *

Mikey watches sadly as Olivia closes her eyes and differed asleep, he hated seeing her like this, but at the same time he wonders wat could have brought it on. It wasn't like her to start crying out of know where, maybe everything was just becoming too much for her. His eyes turn over to his brothers, all three of them were watching with worry even Raph did his best despite it being masked by anger.

Mikey says nothing as he picks her up into his arms and carries Olivia back to her room. The three older brothers exchanged worried glances at one another, knowing that there wasn't much that they could do, they went off and did their own thing.

The night went on and Michelangelo sat beside her bed and wait, he should be tired, but he wasn't he was focus on being there for her, his eyes turn towards the open door as Donnie knock on it quietly.

"Hey Mikey," he whispers.

Mikey didn't say anything, his eyes moved from Donnie and back towards Olivia.

"You ok?" his older brother asked.

Mikey blinks at the question, he doesn't think too much about it, he doesn't care, he is worried, worried for Olivia.

But, how do you help someone who doesn't want your help to begin with?

He sighs and gently places his head on her bed eyes focusing on the wall to his right, Donnie stands back unsure of what to do. He wants to comfort his brother, because he knows that Olivia isn't the only one who needs help as well. So, he does the only thing he knows how to do and without hesitation he takes his little brother into a hug.

Unknowing to him he tighten the grip around Mikey as he hears the sightliest whimper escaped from his little brother. He understands how hard it must be for the youngest to see someone break down in front of him, Donnie wishes for Olivia to open up more. He does this for Mikey, his little brother sees the good in everything and it's only a shame that Mikey doesn't have someone to talk to other then his brothers.

Even though Donatello is more than always pleased to help the youngest whenever Mikey has a problem, he worries what would become of him if something were too happened to his oldest brothers. If the three of them were to die before Master Splinter then at least Mikey would still have someone to talk to, but Donnie knows that there father would only be around for so long.

It is why he is glad that Oliva is now around, he knows that she well take care of him if something were too happened to the family. Sure, April and Casey will be there for his brother, but he knows Mikey wouldn't stay with them forever. He understands that his brother would mostly like set of his own path away from there two human friends, but Olivia he knows he will stay.

Why?

Because he could see it in Mikey eyes, the day he came to the lair holding her into his arms, he saw the eyes. He understood, because they were the same the emotions Donnie had when he first met April, his little brother was in love and Donnie knows this. His only wish now is that his brother would have the cougar to tell her, the only thing Donnie doesn't.

"Don't give up Mikey," he whispers, "Just you wait and see."

Donatello smiles as his brother pulls away from him wiping away his tears from his eyes. The purple mask turtle knows the job Mikey has in the family can be a heavy burden, it is why he is always there for his little brother when needed.

"Thanks Donnie," Mikey quietly said.

"You're welcome little brother."

Donnie knows that Mikey is the light for the family and he also knows, it is why he is always there to help comfort him during the darkest days. He also understands if something were to happen to the family one day Mikey wouldn't be alone, because he sees the loyalty in Olivia eyes and knows that she will be there for him no matter.

Donatello only prays that Mikey wouldn't be like him and that his little brother can tell the one he loves before it too late and he also prays that Raphael would see it. He smiles as Mikey places his head back down on the bed, knowing that his brother well be fine he leaves the room behind.

 _You are our sunshine Mikey and now with Olivia you have your own as will._

* * *

Olivia sighs before banging her head onto her locker door, she didn't mind school it was her place to escape from her home front, but now she hated. Not to mention it wasn't helping her with her break downs that she has at the lair, Donnie had mentioned it to her before.

 _If I had to bet my money, I say it's because you hold your feelings up and you had then lock away from far too long._

Donnie voiced rang through her mind, it was what he told her a couple of days ago when she had her first break down. However, unluckily to her they seem to keep on coming, she would have breaks down and Mikey seem to be having more nightmares. She remembers what Donnie had told her, saying that Mikey's nightmares were similar to her break downs, because he hides his true feelings to.

 _Nobody meant to stay happy as a permeant trait._

"Hey Olivia," April said, as she walks towards her, "You okay?"

Olivia turns her head and mutters underneath her breathe.

"Grumpy much," she turns back to give Casey a cold hard stare, he finches and lets out a nervous laugh.

"Run away."

Olivia winched at the name call, that someone had said from down the hall, Casey and April takes notice before each taking her side.

"This is pointless."

"Olivia it's not that bad. Sooner or later something new is going to come along and that will be the new thing to pick on," April said.

"Yeah, it's like unlimited subject change." April frowns at Casey reasoned while Olivia gave him a questionable expression.

"I'm sure what he means-"

"I know what he means April, I know how it works. I'm just saying it's pointless being here, I only used to like coming because it wasn't home. It wasn't that bad, the people here didn't mean anything to me and I didn't care. But now, it's like because I've ran away it followed me to, it's like the follows on twitter only you can't block it."

"We know Olivia," April said. "But, if you stay around for a bit longer-"

"No. There not going to change, not if Ivan stops going to acting school."

"Ivan does drama?" Casey asked April rolls her eyes, he wasn't helping.

"That's not what I mean," she said. "It doesn't matter anyway; I'm going to keep ditching class until I see at least something changing and if it doesn't I'll just won't, show up anymore."

April nods sadly knowing there was no point, in truth Olivia had started to ditch her class a couple of days ago. Ever since students had been bulling her claiming that she had run away from her caregiver and he's been worried sick about her.

Only to show up to school like nothing happening, when the teachers phoned Ivan that she was still going to school he came to pick her up, but she only scream and fussed about. He would act like he cared wanting her to understand and come back home, but she refused, he would go to teachers and tell then.

 _Just give her some time. I don't need to worry about her sleeping on the streets. She staying with an old friend of mind the two share a, strong father and daughter bond, I say that he's the one who is telling the kid to keep coming here._

Lies, they were all lies.

Olivia knew that Ivan couldn't tell anyone the truth he would be ruined if people found out he used to beat up his foster daughter. She only bother to keep showing up, because Splinter wished her to, but the names are dragging her down and she doesn't know how long she can keep her promise.

"I'm going."

Was the only word she said to April and Casey as she carefully looked around, but made sure to act as if she had somewhere to be.

* * *

Times liked this Olivia wished she had a hoodie instead of a trench coat as she walked the streets kicking a rock alongside with her. She was heading to an alley; she knew it wasn't the smarts place or the safe's place to be, but she had nowhere else to go. She couldn't go back to the lair just now, it was only one and Splinter would know.

Gently sitting down behind an old dumpster, this was the best she could do.

 **Flash back**

A six year old Olivia ran towards her father jumping into his arms.

"Where are you going daddy?" she asked, her father smiles.

"I'm going to work now, but your mother going to look after you."

"No!" she yells, her parents are shock by the outburst.

"Honey?"

"Mummy won't need to look after me, because I well look after mummy," she nods.

She smiles as her parents let out a chuckle.

"What from, Ollie?" her father asked.

"From the scary monster next door," she grows.

 **End of flash back**

Olivia wipes the tears away from her eyes, her father didn't come home that day and her mother went missing after woods, it wasn't long until after that when Ivan entered her life. She understood now, people knew about who she really was there might be few and they might not be even human.

But, the family she has now has done so much for her and she was a stranger to them, she could have been a foe, but yet they still took her in and Mikey had been there for her longer them anyone else cared about. Her only wished now was to stay strong just for a little while longer.

"When I'm about to fail, somehow you're always waiting, with your open arms to catch me. You're gonna save me from myself, from myself, you're going to save me from myself."

She sang to herself, it was a song she sued to sing when Ivan wasn't around she would sing it oping someone would save her, but now someone is.

"Mikey, my only wish now is to stay stronger for a bit longer, so you will have someone to save," she mutters.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" she freeze's.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Her eyes scan the area only to find nothing. Looking up at the sky, but something caught her attention a long and very bony figure was standing on a roof top watching her from down below.

"Who are you?" she yells again bitterly, doing her best to mask the sadness in her eyes.

"This girl sure knows how to not waste time," fish face said, as he looks down.

"Wait," she adds, "are you Fish Face and Rahzar?"

If they were then she was in trouble, Mikey and his brothers told her about them and she wasn't looking forward in a fight with mutants.

"Who told you about those lame names?" Fish face asked.

"I will never tell, but I thought people who had really bad make overs like to stay in the shadows. Not come out in bright sunlight," she said.

"She's worse than Michelangelo, are we sure this is the girl he wants?" Fish face asked.

"Positive." The two look back down, but Olivia was already running towards the existed.

"Foot bot's stop her, now," Rahzar order.

Her eyes widen when they blocked of the existed, she had no weapon, but that wasn't going to be a problem. Leaping up woods and only barely missing the hands that were about to grab her, she lands on top of a foot bot head almost losing her balance. But quickly pulling out a katana from its holder landing back into the same place she stared, wishing she had land behind then.

"If ya come any closer I will … I will poke ya with this stick."

The foot bot's only glace at one another before continuing to walk forward.

"It's a sharp metal stick and I, aren't afraid to stab you."

"Remember do not kill her, Master wants her alive."

"Why don't you shut up dog breathe, I already have enough problems on my plate."

She blinks, before swing the sword around, luckily Leo and Splinter had been teaching her, she manages to destroy two bots before she is back up against the wall.

"Give up child, while you still can," Rahzar asked.

"Never!" she yells, trying to sound like caption Ryan from Space Hero's, but she is caught by surprised as a hand covers her mouth.

She kicks away two foot boots as they were closing in, standing one before pushing it aside. She tries to break free, but her weapon was taken away, she couldn't breathe and the next thing she knew all she could see was darkness.

* * *

 **Hello world! The song that was mentioned in this chapter was called, wait for it … "Save me from myself by Christina Aguilera." Thank you for the lovely people who review and the lovely person who gave me advised I will do my best to take it into account.**

 **Reviews are always and forever will be welcomed and loved. Until next update this is another See ya.**


	10. Chapter 10

**No fact this time, but there will be a quote from an unknown person.**

 **Warming: Hint of Torture, milled language.**

 **Disclaimed: (Blank look at lawyers.) they know by now. (They keep staring.) I do not own TMNT, but I do own my OC's**

 **Quote: A broken heart is the worst. It's like having a broken rib, nobody can see it, but the pain is unbearable every time you breathe.**

* * *

Olivia eyes slowly open, she frowns when she notice where she was, inside a prison cell back on a cold brick wall and hands being held down by chains. She does not care where she is or how she got here, her only goal right now was to escape and run.

"Easier said than done," she mutters to herself.

Her eyes glance over to where the sound of footprints where coming from. She had a feeling there were at least three people walking towards her and she was proven corrected only two of then weren't human and were the same mutants as before.

"I thought you two were coming," she said. "I can smell dog breath and tuna, tell me how, are you two ninjas if your foe's can smell you?" she grinned, Rahzar growls and Fish face cross his arms.

"Silence, you fool," Shredder said.

"Hey metal head, the lady next door called and said she wanted her kitchen materials back. So if you're done playing around with your postmodern art-"

"Enough."

She winches as a sword came closer to her next, she frowns as Shredder eyes took notice of something inside her pocket, he doesn't hesitated as he pulls out her T-phone.

 _Not good._

"So, you are friends with the turtles," Shredder said.

"What, jealous, you don't have any," she couldn't help, but say.

She knew it was a bad idea, right now she was at their mercy, but if she was going to die today then she's going to go with a bang. Shredder doesn't say anything in return only stares and even though Olivia wished the turtles were here, at the same times she prays that they won't save her. She knows what this man will do if they were to ever come into this and they have done so much for her and she refused to betray them.

"Give this to Stockman and see if he can track down the turtle's location."

"Self-destruct." They stop and stare, she rolls her eyes remembering that was only part of the key word," T-phone self-destruct."

Shredder loses grip on the phone as it shatters in front of them, ashes dropping to the ground below. Olivia puts on a cheese grin as he turns and frowns, she meant her vow, her vow to do anything to protect the turtles and their friends.

* * *

Mikey was board, he was really board and now he was just sitting on the bean bag next to Donnie, his eyes watching the purple mask turtle as he types.

"Dude, I'm bored."

"You can always train," Leo said, not taking his eyes from the TV.

"Dude I said I was board, not desperate."

"Why don't you read a comic book, Mikey?"

"But, Donnie I've been reading them. I want to do something different, hey I know. I'm going to go starboarding."

"Make sure to bring your T-phone Mikey," Leo said as he takes a bit of pizza from the pizza box beside him.

"Na, no need bro, I'm not going to go far. Olivia be home soon, I'm just going to waste some time, maybe she wants to hang out and not be boring," he smiles as he rest his head on the couch where Raph was reading a magazine.

"You should come along Raphie," he said.

"Not happing, goof ball."

Mikey doesn't reply only pokes out his tone before walking off.

"Mikey, just take your T-phone with you anyway," Leo adds.

"But bro."

"No, but's, you don't know if something bad going to happen to you. Just take it anyway," Mikey groans before going off to his room.

Leo knew there was nothing to worry about, but last time Mikey left, the youngest had gotten into a fight and that's how he met Olivia to begin with. He was concern that something bad was going to happen to his little brother and he knows that Mikey can pull his own weight around when needed, but he didn't want to take that chance. Not after everything that's been happing lately and most of all not having his baby brother back to the way he should be.

"See ya, bro," Mikey said leaving his room and then about to leave the lair itself.

"Got your t-phone," Leo said.

"Bro, you need to chill dude, I've got it right here," he adds holding it in his hand.

* * *

Once outside of the lair and in the sewers Mikey couldn't help, but sigh and sit down, it was true he was board he needed to do something, but for some reason he didn't have the strength to do anything. He was in pain emotionally he was in pain; it was as if a part of him was being taken away from him. Leaving him behind and unable to follow, he was also worried about Olivia, but he doesn't understand why.

She's at school, nothing bad happens to her at school.

Right?

Head banging on the cold brick wall behind him, he decides to go with his guts and call her inserted of worrying, so he does.

No answers.

He frowns at the phone in his hand, that was odd, he wonders.

Olivia always picks up her phone even if she in class, she goes against her teachers word and picks it up. If she doesn't then there's always a quick message telling why she can't answer it right now, but there's noun.

He gives her time before he calls again.

No answer.

He places a hand over his forehead before scrolling down the contact list and calling April.

"Hey April," he said, trying to sound less worried, but it doesn't work. He knows that April is now aware that something wrong, but he shakes his head, he feels tears trying to fall, but he doesn't know why.

 _Why am I crying? There's no need to cry._

"Mikey, are you okay?" April asked, on the other end.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine April. I was wondering is Olivia with you? I was trying to reach her number, but I got nothing."

April froze at the question, she didn't know how to answer, it was bad enough that she broke Mikey's promise before, but she also didn't want to break Olivia's and tell him that she's been ditching class. Although she frowns, it wasn't like Olivia to not answer the phone, so she lies.

"Um, yeah don't worry Mikey she's fine. She's just playing, playing hockey right now with Casey, you know how much she loves playing the sport."

"Oh," he whispers. "Yeah, I know. Can you get her to ring up after woods?" He asked.

Not knowing what else to say, she nods.

"Well do Mikey, well do."

Mikey ends the conversation as he hangs up the phone, he knows that Olivia fine, but why does he feel like something breaking inside of him. The pain is too much and it hurts him, he knows he wasn't injured on a portal, but why does it hurt? He's crying now and he can't help it, he wants to stop, but the tears won't stop flowing.

It's as if a part of his mind is telling him that something is horrible wrong, he whimpers, he wants his brothers to help him. He wants Donnie to make the pain go away, he wants Raph to be there for him, he wants Leo to tell him that everything fine, but most imported he wants Olivia to come home.

"Mikey."

Michelangelo doesn't move and only continues to cry into his knees. He doesn't see Raphael worried expression as his older brother walks over towards him.

"Hey buddy, you okay?"

"Raphie," he said, still trying to stop his tears, "What are you doing here?"

"It's been two hours Mikey, Donnie and Leo nearly went into a panic attack when you didn't answer your T-phone."

Two hours?

Has it really been that long, Mikey doesn't know he hadn't been paying attention to the, time. He feels Raph taking him into a hug as Mikey starts to cry heavy again, Leo and Donnie come rushing around the corner.

"Is he ok, is he hurt?" Leo asked, Donnie sooner kneels down and goes doctor mode, checking for any possible injures.

"I don't know Leo, I found him like this."

Donnie hugs him into his arms when Mikey tries to back away, he cries and he screams, he kicks and punches are thrown, but his brothers don't care about the pain he inflicts upon them. They do his best to hold him down, but they know it only makes things worse, they have no choice and they watch.

They watch again in horror as there baby brother breaks in front of them, as there sunshine starts to shatter, they all have the same thought running through their minds.

Why?

Mikey, let's out another pain full scream as he hears Shredder voice inside his mind.

 _I'm doing you a favour and its best if you take it. They don't care about you, not really you're not one of them._

* * *

Ivan West marched up towards the Shredder anger clearly written on his face, he was mad, no far from it he was pissed off, pissed off at the world and pissed off at the foot clan. He stands on the foot path and points towards the man on the chair.

"You!" Shredder frowns.

It was at times like this he wished Karai was around, she would not have wasted anytime kicking the man out, but with her in Japan he had no choice since his foot bots had allowed him in.

"We had a two way street, we had a deal. Now hand her over," Ivan said, he was about to pull out a knife, but Fish Face quickly takes his knife out of his hand.

"Wrong move, West," Fish Face said.

"Enough," all eyes turned to Shredder.

"The deals of, I have other plans that well provide more use to me."

"Just you wait and see Shredder, sooner or later your little club of make befit won't last very long. And now that ya, made an enemy of me I won't be such a nice person to deal with."

Shredder only watches as Ivan storms out of the room, he had called of the deal, because he was impressed to hear that she had taken a couple of foot bots down before they took her out. He knows that Splinter had been training her in self-defence and if he can convince her to join the foot clan then he can break the turtle's heart and he will get two things out from doing so.

Although she had been proven difficult to convince and now it might turn out that he will have to break her spirit in order to join the Foot clan, however Shredder doesn't care.

 _She will be the perfect assassin._

* * *

 **Oh no Olivia! Thank you to the guest who reviewed last chapter, sorry if you can't see your review in the review section, there's a glitch in the system at the moment. Will unless you read this note after they fix it, you all know what I'm talking about fan fiction time travel.**

 **Thank you to all those who faved, followed and Review.**

 **Updates may be a bit slow this week, because I'm not going to be around as much, but I will do my best in updates. Reviews are forever lovely and my viewers will always be forever loved.**

 **See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimed: Want to know something? I do not own TMNT, but I do own my OC's. That's got to count for something, right?**

 **Warming: this will get dark.**

 **Quote: Before you give up, think about why you held on for so long.**

* * *

Olivia eyes widen in pain as her own blood drops to the ground below her, she was bruised, cut and beaten. It was like Ivan all over again only this time no place to escape, no place to hide, no place to run away.

She wonders why the foot clan is keeping her alive, despite the fact that they wanted information about the turtle's location and she wasn't going to tell them about it even if it broke her. She screams in pain as she is kicked in the ribs, tossed to the ground like an old rag strugglers to stand, but again brought down by the foot ninja, she hears a set of footsteps approaching her, but she is too tired to care who they belong to.

"You're a foolish child," Shredder said, as he bends down on his knees. She looks into his eyes and all she can see is a blank look a blank expression, telling her that he does not care.

"What's the deal, Shredder?" she had choked on the two last words, "Why not just kill me? It's clear on what side I am, I've made up my mind."

Shredder eyes narrow, he could tell that the teenage in front of him wasn't going to give him the information he needed. However it didn't matter to him, either way this was a win, win for him and with the trace of thought in his mind it was the only motivation he had.

"I am very aware, however you can provide for me some use after all."

"Use?"

"Indeed," Shredder stands eyeing the girl in front of him. "If you will not tell me where those turtles are, I can make you into the perfect weapon. A, weapon that will take any order without fail and without question."

Shredder eyes the girl in front of him, once he heard the sound of laughter.

"Your day dreaming metal head," she spat. "I don't even listen to teachers at school; I'm in trouble with the law for stealing. What makes you think, that I will take dam orders from an old man like you." She drops to the ground as she was punched to the face.

"Because I can break you, nobody will come to save you. Not even those turtles, I'm doing you a favour it's best if you take it."

* * *

Night time had come around the halls at Roosevelt High School were quiet and only a couple of cleaners were about, preparing the halls for the next day. Nobody saw the foot ninja that had allowed him-self into the school, nor did anyone see him unlocking April's locker and placing a note neatly inside.

 _April, from Olivia._

Were the three words neatly written on the back of the envelope, only one cleaner came towards the locker as the door was silently closed. Thinking it was only his mind playing tricks on him, he went back to work as if nothing happened.

The next day as April and Casey walked into school they weren't as happy as they would have been if it was a normal day. When the two had visited the turtles, they were informed of Mikey episode in the sewers. He was fine before he left, but something just made him snapped and causer another episode, the family wasn't dealing with it well.

Three brothers never left the youngest side during the whole time they were there; they stayed in silence as they watched Mikey sleep. He would toss and turn in his bed, Donnie would have to try and claim him down, mumbling words into his ear as Mikey would mutter about random stuff that nobody knew what he was on about.

However there was one sentence that never left April mind and she was sure it was bothering Casey as well.

 _Trouble, save her. Why isn't anyone saving her?_

They had all assumed it was only words that meant nothing, but April remembers seeing the pain written on his face as he screamed out that sentence. He was trying to tell them something, something important.

But what?

She opens her locker not caring about the world around her, eyes narrowed when a letter fall onto the floor. She looks around, trying to find the person who may have placed it in there, she notice that Casey was zoning out mostly like last night event still playing in his mind. She flips it open and frowns at the words on the back of the letter, she opens it up.

 _Hello April. Or should I say good bye?_

 _I'm sorry if I didn't hand this letter to you myself, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I'm sure by now the guys are probably wondering where I am, right now. However tell them not to worry, I won't be staying in New York for a while, I may or may not come back._

 _I couldn't stand it, the beating Ivan used to do to me. Running away from him, only to come back to school and being bullied. I'm running now, running somewhere far away from New York, running anywhere, where the wind will take me. Running away where there's no finished line waiting for me. Tell them that I said thank you for everything they have done for me, they had been a family for me where nobody else brothered to care or notice me._

 _And April, one more thing, tell Mikey I am sorry and tell him to not to try and find me._

 _This is good bye, red head. I'm sure we might meet one another again, but for now Olivia Raven no longer lives in New York._

April gasped, this couldn't be right. She couldn't deliver this message to the guys, but mostly she didn't want to even tell Mikey about it.

"Red, you okay? The bell gone, we should head to class," Casey said as he takes notice of April sudden froze.

"Casey read this," she said passing the letter to him.

She takes notice of his eyes following the words on the page, she sees then widen in front of her, he rubs a hand through his hair and passed the letter back towards her.

"Whoa, are you sure it's her writing?"

"I don't know Casey, remember we've never really spend that much time with her."

"But, the girl can barely read and write. Maybe it's a fake," he mentions.

"Don't forget Mikey taught her to read and write. Maybe he helped her improve, it could quite possible be hers."

"Yeah, but-"

"Casey, I don't like it either, but after Ivan I don't think we can take the school word about her anymore. We always used to think the same as everyone else, we always thought that she was just someone you wouldn't want to hang out with. Someone who just made stories for people to pity upon, but Casey we know now," Casey sighed before sadly nodding.

"I know red, but I don't want to tell Mikey that Olivia had run away or worse been kidnaped."

"I don't want to either, but someone has to do it."

"Want to forget about school and tell the guys?' Casey asked, "Were already late for class."

April eyes drifted back down to the letter in her hand, she didn't want to skip school it was something that she never did. However she knew after all this, if she stayed she would have been a mess anyway, so she nods and the two walk off not daring to look back down the halls.

The trip to the lair was quite, Casey or April never talk to one another minds wondering of. Thinking about the possibility that could occur when Mikey will be informed, everything was just starting to get back to normal. Mikey was being himself for the first time in what almost felt like years, but it was only months.

"Guys," April said, as the two walk into the lair.

"April and Casey, shouldn't you two be at school. In this time of the day," Splinter said, as he walks towards the pair.

"Sorry sensei, but we couldn't stay. We have some unfortunate news to give to you and the guys."

"Where are the dudes anyway?" Casey asked, looking around already to try and find them.

"They have finally been put to rest, however they refused to leave Michelangelo side and have made a place to sleep inside his room inserted. It was the only way I could get my son's to rest; now I would like to hear this news."

The two glace at one another unsure if that was the smartest idea.

"Sensei, maybe we should wait until they wake up," April protested.

"Nonsense, my sons are already in enough worry over Michelangelo sudden step back. I would like to hear this news before it reaches to them and only I will allow it to reach them. If I think that they should know this news. Understand?"

The two nod, it was times like this that the two remember that Splinter wasn't just a teacher, he was also an over protective father who only wanted the best for his children.

* * *

Olivia watched the blood from her noise dripping down to the ground. She was covered in bruise and in cuts, her whole body was in pain, but she had no strength to even care. A warm smile appeared on her face only one good thing happened today, Shredder allowed her to write to them. But, Olivia couldn't write not like this, she had to dictate the words as a foot clan ninja wrote them down.

She wasn't a fool, she didn't trust them, it was why she didn't say too much inside the letter. It was why, she never gave any certain details about how much they had done for her; she knew that the Shredder would read the letter before he sent it, if he sends it.

She knew then she would have walked into a trap and with peace of mind she allowed her eyes to close.

"Don't find me, don't save me, it's my last wish to you."

* * *

 _Don't find me, don't save me, it's my last wish to you._

Mikey whimpers in his sleep at the sound of Olivia soft voice inside his mind. He shakes his head and even though he doesn't know he starts to cry nor his brothers waking up and Raph holding him into a hug. He still whimpers and inside his mind he wants to scream, scream out to the world, he wants to run, run and save her, but he can't.

His mind will not allow him it was as if faith was mocking him, teasing him and even laughing at him for not being able to save her. For not telling her the truth, for not sharing his love and now he fears he will be too late. He fears that it will take days maybe even a year to find her again, to hear her laughter to see her smile.

 _It's all a dream, it's all lies. Olivia fine and she at school, she in the lair, she in her room, she not out there. Not out there at all._

But, Mikey knows, he knows something not right even though he hadn't really been awake for a while, he knows that she is in trouble and he can feel it. A part of him can feel the pain and hear her screams and nobody looking for her.

* * *

 **What's up people? I thought before I disappear for a while, that I will write you wonderful readers this chapter as a gift. I will start reposting once the Christmas week over, but for now I'm going to make do like a ninja and silently walk away.**

 **Thank you to those who read and review. Reviews are always wonderful and loved.**

 **Now watch this, (Ninja use smoke bomb, quickly re-enters the room.)**

 **See ya's! Smoke bomb, let's go. (Smoke bomb hits the ground and ninja is gone.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimed: Owning TMNT sounds like a lot of work, I do own my OC's. There mime people, (Laughs evil.) Also I don't own the quotes I'm using either.**

 **Warning: I'm going to stop with these warnings, I think you all get the drifted by now.**

 **Quote: True love is like playing a game of chess. A boy plays and is always is afraid of losing his Queen and a girl risks everything just to protect her King.**

* * *

Mikey blinks as he looks around the empty room, in the first time for a couple of days he was by himself. His brothers went outside to have a conversation with Master Splinter, but only going as far as closing the door behind them. They weren't going to leave him alone, but Mikey wished they did, it was true he loved attention that was given to him and he would usually take it. But, not this time, he was causing worry to his family, he was causing them pain.

He didn't have much in the family, Leo the leader, Raph the warrior and Donnie the brains and he was just there. Sure Leo would tell him that he's the heart of the family, he's what keeps everyone going, he and his smiles is what keeps there strength up. Mikey heard those words a lot lately; it was Leo way in trying to remind him that they would be there for him.

But, Mikey couldn't help and feel like he was useless every time his older brother would say those words. After all, how can you be the heart, how can you keep everyone sane, how can you make people smile, if you can't smile yourself. He places his hand over his chest, he can feel pain coming from his heart, and he shuts his eyes.

 _Where's Olivia?_

We're the only words running through his mind; she should be here with him. Reading, comics, drawing and telling jokes, but she not.

"That son of a-"

"Raph claim down, we don't want to wake Mikey up."

Mikey eyes drifter towards the door in front of him.

What were they talking about?

"And beside, we don't even know the odds of it being hers, to being with," Donnie said.

Mikey can't help himself as curious causers himself to move forward, he stands himself up ironing his shake legs that threaten to fall in. Leaning against the door, he listens before slowly open it he sees wide eyes from Donnie and Leo, April, Casey and Splinter stare with sadness in their eyes and Raph looks towards him with anger and disappointment. However Mikey knows that those eyes aren't for him there for someone else, he wonders before he gives then the best warm smile that he could possibly do.

"Smile guys, what's all the fuss about," he said, trying to act like his normal self.

Leo was the first to approach placing a claim hand onto his shoulder.

"Mikey, you might want to sit down."

"Why?"

"Just please listen to Leo," eyes turn toward Donnie at his sudden snappy tone of voice.

"But-" he didn't get far his voice was soon cut off by his hothead brother.

"Once in ya life, can't ya just listen for a change!" Mikey eyes widen in fear before slowly backing away.

"Raph!" Leo warned.

"What? We be here all day if he doesn't make up his mind!"

"Can't you just try to hold onto your anger," Donnie said stepping in.

Mikey watches as his three brothers start to fight, he wants to close the door and lock his room, but he stands in shock. He has little knowledge on what was going on, he fears that he had done something to snap a chain reaction.

Even Donnie taking a stand and he always the one who tries to brake then up and sure he can get into the cross fire sometimes, but that can be expected.

"My son's that is enough you are scaring your brother. The one thing that well not help him with his condition," Splinter said.

"Sensei right guys," Donnie said.

He stops in his tracks when he notices the tears in his brother eyes, the hand clutched over his heart.

Did they upset him by starting to fight in front of him?

Is he in pain?

Is he hurt?

 _Why can't I help you little brother?_

Donnie first reaction was to take Mikey into a hug, he's meant to be the healer in the family, but how can you help someone to heal if you don't know what's wrong with them?

Donatello can feel the stares of worry from his family; he tries his best to think of all the odds that could happen if they were to tell Mikey about Olivia disappearance.

He doesn't know what will be better or what will be worse, tell his little brother that a person that he loves had possible ran away. Or tell him that they are unsure and that she could be in the hands of someone who would only do her harm. Donnie guides his brother back to his bed, placing him down gently once there are no more tears in his eyes, the second youngest looks towards Leo who nods.

They need to tell him, they can't lie to him it won't help him and even though it's true what they say about honestly, it was better than feeding him lies. So they did, one by one they told him about the letter about how Olivia had ran away and was still running.

It was Leonardo who hands the letter over, they allow Mikey to read it and see his eyes narrow. Mikey shakes his head violently holding onto the letter tight in his hand, he refused to hand it over to Raph who was about to take it back.

He starts to cry again and screams like a lost child, he doesn't believe it, he knows the writing doesn't belong to her and this only tells him the truth, the truth his brothers are to blind to see.

* * *

Olivia is escort by Rahzar and Fish Face, she limps due to a span ankle, she can feel the chains cutting her skin as her hands begin to move. She doesn't wonder where they are taking her, she doesn't care not anymore. Lately she has been thinking about escaping, she doesn't know why she bothers anymore since there no place to her to run back to. She can't go to Mikey and the others, or they will track her down and find them.

"Hey watch it!" She yells as she is tossed to the ground.

"Even after all this, she still has a big mouth," Rahzar said.

"Yeah, maybe I want to be a news reported, so I can tell the world about the ugly dog next door." Rahzar growls, while Fish face rolls his eyes.

"As much as I enjoy watching you two chat along like high school girls, we have work to do," Fish Face said.

"Ha, he called you a girl."

"Watch it kid, if it wasn't for my master wanting you alive I would have killed you by now."

Olivia rolled her eyes, despite the pain that she felt she was still able to come up with comebacks and those she was glad to still have. It was her way of reminding herself on what she used to be and who she is, it was how she kept her self-sane.

"You know," She said. "I hear there's a dog show in a couple of days. Maybe you should get your Master to enter you in, you might win," he growls. "Who am I kidding? You won't win, there won't be anyone there after you scared everyone away," Fish Face grinned at the comment, while Rahzar just kept growling.

"I shouldn't have to put up with this, where's Stinkman?"

Just then Baxter Stockmen came rushing into the room holding a glass tank in his hands. Olivia winched at the sight of the bug inside, she was surprised to see him human since everyone else didn't seem to be unless they were a foot ninja. But, he however wasn't, she wonder how as guy like him wonder in the hands of the foot clan, but doesn't bother to question it.

"It's Stockmen."

"Is it ready?" Rahzar said cutting straight to the point.

"Yes it is."

Olivia closed her eyes as Stockmen pulls out the mind worm, before quickly opening them again. She tries to back away as it's placed gently on her forehead, but was held back by Rahzar.

"Don't worry girl, it won't necessary hurt you," Baxter said. "It will just make the Shredder job a lot easier to control you."

"And destroy the turtles," Rahzar said.

"Instead of us wasting our time," Fish Face adds.

Olivia watched as the worm went through her right ear, she shakes her head trying to remove it, but it was no use. She panics, she could feel it climbing over her brain and the next thing she knew everyone was dark.

"Is she ready?" Shredder asked, as he walks into the room.

"Yes she is," Baxter said.

"Very well, then I have one wish. Destroy the turtles," he orders.

"Understood Master Shredder destroy Michelangelo and his brothers."

* * *

The turtles were out on patrol and it was back to a three man's team with Mikey being force to bed ridden they had no choice, but to leave there little brother back at home. They were getting used to being back as a whole team when Mikey was becoming better, but now it was like they took a step back in time and were forced to stay in that timeline.

And they hated.

It was just that simple; it wasn't the same without there little brother, sure there were times when they would tell him to, "Shut up," or to, "focus." Time's where they told him to change so a mission would become easy without him losing focus, however in reality none of his brothers wanted him to change.

He was what kept them all sane from the darkness that was in there life, he was the one that would bright up the room with just a smile. His voice was the only thing they needed to not hear the sound of silence that would flood the lair, but lately there light had started to flicker in front of them.

They all know the reason to and that was Olivia, it took a while for Leonardo notice the sighs, but once he took notice of his baby brother's eyes he could tell that Mikey was in love with the human girl.

Is he upset about it?

Is he mad?

No, frankly he was happy for him, Mikey could have someone else that he was sure she would have been there to the end and back for him. It was why he never questioned it, however he did not know if the girl had shared the same feeling for his brother, she could hide her emotions will and it might have been something to do with her up brining.

Whatever the reason, he had just hoped that she would be there for him, but now this and now he questions the girl.

Donatello, however notice it from the start he could see the love in his little brother eyes and he understood how Mikey feels. But, this was starting to become too much for Donnie, he wants his brother to be happy and lately now he has not done that at all. Nightmares played with his little brother mind and his health had started to go downhill.

He would mumble things in his sleep or when he was awake he would say lines that made no sense.

 _Has Mikey gone insane?_

Was the one thing Donatello question about, but he shakes his head and refused to believe such a thing. Donnie also knows very well, that the letter does not belong to Olivia, he had seen her hand writing and it was never that neat.

He remembers Mikey telling him that her hand writing used to unreadable, he had to spend so much time to help her out. She was great at spelling, but failed in the grammar part, the words on the page were always small, but close together.

It was why Donnie was the one question the letter more, it was why he believed Mikey when he started to rant about then being too blind to see. It would also be the reason to why Donnie would do anything to help find Olivia, so she can help pick up the pieces that were shatter.

Raphael was going to be a lot harder to convince, he had heard Mikey telling Ice cream kitty about his feeling towards the girl and he wasn't too pleased. Sure he was happy for his brother, but he was mad by the fact that Mikey didn't tell anyone else about it. He was sure his baby brother had his own reason to why he would hide such emotions.

He had just wished that Mikey found someone more trust wrother, the girl was to stubborn for her own good. But this was not his problem, his problem was how he met, she never told them how Mikey had found her in trouble with the Purple Dragons.

The last thing that Raph wanted was her to betray them for the sake of Mikey, he wasn't sure if his little brother could handle that kind of pain. Not after Bradford, he couldn't bring himself to trust anyone anymore in any friends that Mikey will make.

"Guys, I think we should go back nothing going on," Leo said casing the group to halt.

"You have to admit it's kind of unsettling without anything active going on," Donnie said, as he looks down from the roof top.

"We should head back anyway morning about to set."

"Didn't think we've been out for that long," Raph replied.

"I guess we just needed a rest from all the tension in the lair."

"You might be right Leo, it hasn't been same."

"Don't worry Donnie. I'm sure he well get better, we had him back for a while," Raph rolls his eyes as he see Leo placing a claim hand on his brother shoulder.

"What happens if he doesn't?" Donnie said, a hint of panic flashed in his eyes.

"Don't say that!" Both eyes turned to Raph. "I know what ya thinking and it aren't going to happen! He isn't insane!"

"Raph nobody said that," Leo said.

"But ya thinking it! You all are thinking it, your all thinking that he's lost his mind and the only thing left is a shell of his old self! Well he isn't insane, so stop thinking it!"

Raph was patting after his rant; he saw his brother's eyes drop down in shame. It was true they feared the worse, the words that Mikey would speak in his nightmares or even awake just didn't make sense and they all thought he was losing it.

"Guys," Leo said as he notices something when he turned his head.

"Let's move," his brothers nod.

Fowling the oldest as he had followed the figure he started to grain speed, just to get a good view of who it might have been. He comes to a halt, casing his brothers to stop as will Raph was about to move forward, but Leo placed a hand on his shoulder telling him to stand down and wait.

"Mikey!"

Raph forces Mikey to stop in his tracks as he hugs him from behind not wanting to let his little brother go.

"No, let me go, let me go."

"How did he get past Master Splinter?" Leo asked as he and Don stand beside the two.

"Does it matter how!" Raph said as he allows Mikey to cry into his plastron.

"Why isn't anyone saving her?" the youngest screamed choking on his own tears.

"Mikey you need to claim down," Donnie said, but Mikey only ties to push away from Raph grip.

"No! Not until you save her Donnie, you believe me right, big brother? You believe me, B-team forever."

Raph allowed Mikey to walk away from his grip and into Donnie who placed a hand on their little brother forehead as Mikey cried into his shoulder.

"Yeah, Mikey I believe you."

"Hello turtles."

Eyes turned towards the voice from behind them, only Mikey didn't move as he allowed his brother movement to guide him.

"Olivia," the three mutter.

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dun.**

 **How many of you got a mind blown? Any who maybe I should make a couple of things clear to all of you, so there's a week time skip being played as the jumped to Olivia being brain wash to Mikey running and trying to find her on his own. I would have mentioned it somehow, but that would have meant another break line.**

 **I know this chapter was deeper then then other one's in this story so far, but I wanted you guys the viewers to have a good insight of the relationship that Olivia had with Mikey's brother's before she disappear. There's also really no time line between the show and this fic, I know I mentioned the brain worms and Stockmen** **was still human, but if you wanted to lace it into a time line with the show. I say Olivia is the first test subject for the brain worms, anyway thank you to all those who have been reading, we've hit one thousand viewers.**

 **Thanks to all the reviews and everyone who had placed this story on fav and followed. Remember reviews are also a great way for me, it helps me to know what all of you like or hate about the story. Updates will start to pick up regular for now. I'm sure you are all tired of hearing me talk, so I'm going to make do like a ninja and.**

 **See ya! #biggest Author note ever.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimed: (Clears throat.) I do not own TMNT or the quotes that I use, however I do own my OC's.**

 **Quotes: Life is like a game of chess, to win you have to make a move. Knowing which move to make come with insight and knowledge and by learning lesson that are accumulated along the way. We become each and every piece within the game called. "Life."**

* * *

"Hello turtles."

Eyes turned towards the voice from behind them, only Mikey didn't move as he allowed his brother movement to guide him.

"Olivia," the three mutter.

Mikey's eyes slowly open glazing over on the other side of the roof top, Olivia stood before them. She no longer had her flying goggles on top of her head, or the light green trench coat. Her outfit was just plain black and around her mouth was a black bandanna. Her long hair tie back into a bun and two long straight-bangs came to her shoulders. She held one Katana in her right hand, while the other was placed inside her holder on her back.

"You've got some guts coming back to us!" Raph said, her eyes only narrowed.

"Raph stand down."

"Ya kidding, right Leo? She has the guts to hurt our baby brother and now she stands like nothing happened!"

Donnie's eyes looked down towards his little brother in his grip, Mikey hadn't moved, he hadn't run up to her like he was expecting. Inserted his eyes were dull as he stay in his older brother's grip watching the ground below.

"Enough!" Eyes turned to Olivia.

"I am not here for a tea party Raphael. Instead I'm going to do the world a favour by getting rid of freaks like you."

Leo's eyes widen in surprised, Raph stood back allowing his anger to take over as for Donnie he held onto Mikey tighter when he felt his little brother flinched in his arms.

"What happened, Olivia?" Leo asked.

"You see Leonardo, people change, I just happened to take the more dramatic turn."

The brothers took a step back as Olivia started to run towards them, bringing back her Katana, Leo was prepare ready to block her move. However the loud clang that was heard, wasn't Leo's and Olivia, instead Mikey had mange to remove himself, from Donnie grip and transformed his nunchucks into his Kusarigama and had block it instead.

"Mikey!" his brothers yelled uneasy about the event that was being to unfold.

"Olivia, please let us help you," Mikey begged.

Olivia only giggle before kicking him in his plastron causing him to crash towards the ground, Donnie goes up to his little brother and checks on him as he is out cold. Leo and Raph charge up towards her, she doges both their weapons and there punches, kicking Raph in the sheen before knocking him down with the handle of her Katana.

She blocks Leonardo moves causing both blades to contact one another, she swipes him away using her leg. He lost his grip and his knees give in, she pulls him by his arms and tosses him over next to an unconscious Raphael, his head hits the ground and he is soon knock out.

Olivia walks over towards Donatello with a grin on her face, she watches him as he stands in front of Mikey his little brother eyes begin to open. He draws out his Bo staff and stands in a protective stand.

"One still dares to stand even, what I have made of your brothers."

"There only unconscious and I know very well that you won't kill us. No matter what's going on Olivia, please just tell us. Are you being black mail?" Donnie asked, but she only let out a cold laugh.

"Donatello, what's with all the sudden questions? Why does a freak like you care about my social life?"

Donnie holds the grip on his Bo staff tighter, he needs to get through to her, because he knows that she's the only that can help save Mikey.

"Mikey," he whisper as his little brother turned his eyes towards him.

"I'm going to count to three Donatello and if you don't answer my questions I'm going to have to kill you. After all there's a first time for everything and that's the job I was given."

 _Given?_

"One, two … three," he froze.

He doesn't know what to do he doesn't want to fight her, because if he hurts her it won't help his little brother.

"Mikey!"

He yells as his brother lets out a pain full scream as Olivia blade stabs into his shoulder, she winches in pain feeling the same before knocking him down. She places a foot over his plastron the Katana near his throat, both are holding onto their shoulders.

Donnie blinks in surprised, he is fearful over his little brother life, but let he wonders why Olivia is also holding onto the same shoulder, both holding onto their right.

Olivia strugglers to stand, she can feel her knees wanting to give in and the pain that she can feel in her shoulder isn't going away. She sees the fear in Mikey's eyes her eyes widen; she can feel her own mind breaking away from something that is trying to control her.

She doesn't wonder where she is nor how she got here, but once she notice Leo and Rap about to wake up and Mikey's eyes begging her to her to stay. She takes notice of Donnie slowly walking towards her hands up suggestion he means no harm to her, but she doesn't care because there not safe. Mikey isn't safe if he stays with her, so she drops her weapon onto the ground landing beside the turtle that had saved her and then … she runs.

She runs from them, she runs to save them, but most important she runs to save Mikey from herself.

As Raphael wakes up he sees her running, about to jump in and chase after her to make Olivia pay for what she did to his brothers, he stops in his tracks when Leo places a hand on his shoulder. The hot head turtle eyes turned to see Donnie holding onto Mikey shoulder trying to help him slow down the blood flow.

"She escaping-"

"Not now Raph, let's just focus on helping Mikey."

* * *

Olivia panted as she reached the end of an alley way, the same alley where she had first met Mikey. She hides behind the dumpsters and hissed in pain as she places a hand over her shoulder, her head bangs onto the cold brick wall and water started to show in her eyes. Her shoulder felt as if she was stab and she wonders why she is in such pain.

That's when flash started to occur of Mikey on the ground bleeding, tears are now running down freely, she finches when something drops to her feet. Her eyes widen when she see the worm in front of her, before it could jump up and attack her, she kills it with one simple cut in half and green ozze flows around it.

She backs away further reaching to the dead end and she cries, she fears that Mikey will not make it through the wound she had inflict on him.

 _No, don't think like that. He been fine, because he's got Donnie to help him and Donnie always fixes things._

And she cries, she cries for the first time in years even the pain that Ivan and the Shredder had damage her with non could cause her to be like this.

 _Don't cry Olivia you be fine, come home please. Where you're safe, I'm okay, so don't cry._

Mikey voice inside her mind, only make things worse and she lets out a painful scream and allow the tears drop down to the ground as she hugs her knees.

"I'm sorry Mikey, I'm so sorry. Can I come home now, please," she begs, but nobody can hear her.

* * *

When the turtles had finally got Mikey home Donnie was relief as the stab wound didn't go through deep enough or closer enough to hit a shoulder bone. Mikey was lucky when he didn't need a blood transfusion and only ended up with stitches. Master Splinter had also assumed that Mikey had mange to sneak past him because he would have never allowed his son to leave with his condition.

They were surprised when Mikey mange to sneak by Master Splinter, but this had only told them that he was willing to do anything to save her.

Mikey eyes were open, but yet he was zoned out when Donnie went near him with a needle, they had expected him to jump and scream at the sight of the object. But, to their disappointment he didn't, he didn't even move and he hasn't said a world to them, only mumble about Olivia being welcome home.

Donnie had stayed with his little brother as Leo and Raph were in the dojo; he hummed to his baby brother who stares blankly at the celling. They had moved him back into his room feeling as though it would be better for him, but again he hadn't spoken to any of them.

"How is he Donnie?" Leo asked as he had just finished in the Dojo.

"Same, he hasn't moved or asked for anything," Leo sighs as he sits on the end of Mikey bed.

"You okay little bro, do you want something? How about a pizza? Or maybe you want something to drink?" Leo's eyes sadden as he got no reply, "Comic book?" he mutters, but again nothing.

He turns to Donnie who is whipping his tears away at the sight.

"H-he's not the same anymore Leo and I can't help him. I've tried so hard to help him, b-but I can't, no matter what I do it has no effort."

Leonardo doesn't say anything as he stands and takes Donnie into a hug and allows his little brother to cry into his arms.

"Why can't I fix him, Leo?"

"I don't know Donnie, I don't know."

Leo eyes turned to Raph who was now standing in the door way, for once in his life Raph didn't feel anger instead it was fear. Fear for what will become of his baby brother life and what will happen to his family, guilt starts to build up as will.

He wishes that he could turn back time, and stop the yelling he did to his brother, if he hadn't yelled at him, for Mikey just being himself none of this would have happened. He would never have went off hurt and alone, he would have never ran off to meet that girl and his brother would still be here.

Raph blinks, he shakes his head before whipping away his tears, he hadn't done this for a while and not only that, but in front of his brothers. His tears fall down; he wanted to get mad, mad for being such a baby he's meant to stay strong, strong for his family, but he failed at that simple job. His eyes look up as he feels an arm around him Leo had taken him the hug, he feels water on his forehead.

Eyes beaming up and they widen at the sight.

 _Leo crying, fearless leader crying, but he never cries. Then again I don't either, god damit Mikey you see what we're doing now. We're crying and it' all your fault … no it's not, I'm sorry little bro, please snap out of it, just snap out of it._

This had only made Raph tears fall faster and little did any of the brothers no, but Mikey was watching the whole thing in front of him.

 _I made big bro's cry, I'm sorry big bothers. But I will find Olivia and I won't be around to put all of you in pain, because we will go somewhere, where we can't hurt you._

* * *

Olivia didn't feel the floor as she was tossed into the van by Rahzar nor did see hear Shredder footsteps walk closer towards her as they were at the base.

"You foolish child enough crying, already. You've got a new job to do," she kept crying as a new brain worm went through her ear.

"Your job has been shifted, due to an error that has occurred. A little problem had started to show, the man name Ivan West is starting to bother us, your new job is to kill him."

By this time Olivia had stop crying her dull eyes didn't move from the ground below her as the order was given to her.

"I understand Master Shredder, Ivan West will be delete from this world."

* * *

Everything around him was dark, he couldn't find his family and he couldn't find Olivia all he could see is darkness, but then Olivia stands in front of him. She was still wearing the black uniform he saw her wearing earlier today.

"Don't go, don't do it," Mikey called out as he runs after Olivia.

"I have no choice," she stops in her tracks. "You didn't save me, you freak and now because you and your brothers were useless. I have to kill someone, someone who I've hatred for a long time."

"No! You don't need to take his orders, we can help you."

"And how does a fool like you help me! It's your fault Mikey, if you never ran off and save me noun of this would have happened."

"You be dead!" Mikey yelled tears had started to show, Olivia shakes her.

"At least if I was dead, Ivan would have been caught! I would have never been in this mess, but because of you and your freak kind, I'm now a part of the foot clan! You are nothing to me anymore Michelangelo, you are only a disappointment and after I'm done killing Ivan, I'm going to come back and kill you and your brothers! Who knows, killing might be fun," she smiles before a cold laugh cut through.

Mikey shakes his head, this wasn't her, and this wasn't the Olivia he knew.

"No Olivia, this isn't you! What made you turn out like this?" Olivia only laughed like a mad man.

"You did Michelangelo this is all, your fault!" She exclaimed and walks away.

Mikey screams after her, he runs after her, but his legs only go so far, his knees give in and his tears start to fall.

 _Mikey._

He shakes his head at the voice.

 _Mikey, wake up._

Again he shakes his head; he doesn't know what the voices were talking about.

 _Mikey buddy, wake up little bro._

Why are they telling him to wake up?

"Mikey!"

His eyes widen as he leaps out from his bed before he could drop to the ground Leo catches him and gently places him back down. Mikey is still frantic crying he turns over tossing the pillow over his head; he refused to look his brothers in the eyes.

"Mikey," Raph said, forcing his brother into a hug.

Mikey attempts to break out of his older brother grip as he punches at his shoulder, but Raph allows him and they watch. They watch as Mikey screams and cries out in pain, they watch as he does his best to break away, but soon his screams and his cries stop as he passes out in Raphael arms.

* * *

 **Whoa! The crazy ride just got insane talk about mess, poor everyone. Nobody getting a break, don't worry things might get, better soon. (Laughs evil.) The magic world might.**

 **Again thanks to all the reviews you've been giving me and have a safe holiday. Or if your me and have to work then have a safe work day.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimed: I might not own TMNT or the quotes that I use, however I own my OC's love then or hate there mime and even though I give then a bad life. I still love them like part of my imaginary family and yes even Ivan.**

 **Quote:** **There are two ways to be fooled. One is to believe what isn't true and the other is to refuse to accept what is true.**

* * *

Olivia jumped from roof top to roof top, night time had fallen and now was her time to fished the job her master had asked of her to do. She had failed the first time, but this time she wasn't going to let that happened, she didn't know why she even bother showing those turtles any form of mercy, but she did.

" _You're not doing this are you?"_ she comes to a halt.

"Where are you?" Olivia yelled.

" _Here a hint, everywhere I look there's darkness. Go on guess_ ," she growls at the statement.

"I don't know," she admits.

" _That's not a guess, that's a fail attempt."_

Olivia shakes her head she didn't have time for this she had a job to do.

"I don't have time for your games, I'm working."

" _You are being a good dog and roll over for her master, that's what you're doing. You're nothing like me and you will never be."_

"Shut up!" she yells.

She was lucky that nobody in the foot clan is around to see her, they would have thought she was insane talking to herself and even yelling at no one.

" _I sense jealously. It really doesn't go with your age."_

"Who are you?" the voice giggle.

" _And you tell my friends that there fools. Look who's talking miss no it all, miss perfect student. Honestly how did I end up being such a drag, not cool dude, not cool."_

"Just give me a god dam answer."

" _You shouldn't do that."_

"Do what?" Olivia asked.

" _Put the lord name in vain, shame on you," she giggles again._

Olivia mutters underneath her breathe and starts to run again, thinking it would be better than staying around and talking to no one. She comes to a halt again and knees down behind the roof top ledge. Her eyes narrowed, focusing on the target below, she watches Ivan from the outside view of the window, now was her time.

" _What's ya doing, dude,"_ the voice said causing Olivia to flinched.

"If you will not tell me who you are, then I will not tell you what I'm planning," the voice sighs.

" _fairs, fair."_

"There's no such thing as fair."

" _Whoa, that's heavy dude, why crash the party?"_

"I do not understand your slang," the voice gasp in horror.

" _Oh my gosh, the 70's called and asked you to come along with them, because man you need a reboot. But, enough joking around, I guess I can tell you where I am and you can tell me who I am. Deal?"_

Olivia eyes narrowed back down to her target, she had lost inserted about the conversation a while ago and now her job was back on her mind.

" _Come on, deal or no deal? Hey, that's a show."_

"If I say fine then will you leave me alone?"

"Maybe," Olivia eyes glance back, but Ivan was gone.

" _Okay, you win dude, I'm in your head."_

"And let me guess you're me." Olivia said.

" _Ding! We have a winner and your prize is a fifty dollar gift card-"_

"Shut up!" she growls angrily before standing back up.

" _But don't you want to hear the rest of your bed time story?"_

"I do not care, I have a job and then when Ivan dead I can kill those freaks."

" _There not freaks, but you're tuning out to be one. Look, big M worried about you and I know your in denial, but you can feel his pain and he can feel yours. Your tearing his family apart by going all cool, Mikey done so much for us-"_

"I do not care about Michelangelo or his useless family. I am not you and I am nothing like you, you do not follow your orders, you are a pest."

" _Some orders are meant to be broken. You just need to know what ones are meant to be followed."_

Olivia doesn't reply to herself as she jumps over to the next building pulling out her katana she walks down the fire escape and stops on the fourth floor. Opening up the window, luckily for her the window wasn't locked; she steps onto the wooden floor below her.

The TV was going and the news was playing, Ivan was sitting on his chair drink in his hand and Olivia rolls her eyes knowing full well that nothing changed during her absent.

"Hello Ivan," she said.

Ivan turns around his eyes widen in shock, before standing up and pulling his paints up since they were being to fall.

"Look who it is, you came running to ya old man. What? Did ya think daddy will welcome you home with open arms?"

"Don't worry Ivan, you should know better than that," he huffs.

"What do ya want kid?"

"I want nothing, but your blood on this sword. Master Shredder hasn't been to please with you and he wants you to fade away."

Ivan eyes widen, it wasn't because he was scared it was because of shock. The Olivia he knew never followed orders and she never wanted to kill anyone, he had tried to get her to, because of his business behind the law. However even with all the beaten and the words he used, she never gave in, but the Shredder had mange to do his job and had come out with result.

"Now Ivan, don't move, don't scream, because this will make my job so much easy."

* * *

Mikey eyes slowly opened, they glance over towards April who was sitting on a chair and reading a novel. He blinks, he wonders where his brothers are, but yet at the same time he's glad there not here. They haven't left him alone and even though he knew why, he also knew it only made it harder to save Olivia since they hadn't bothered.

"Mikey," he blinks again, April had only just notice he was awake.

"You okay? Do you want anything?"

The girl knew that Mikey wouldn't answer her and even if he did he would have shaken his head as answer.

"Your brothers went to get some rest. They weren't doing so well and sensei didn't want more children on bed rest."

No answer, no comment, but April knows that she wouldn't get an answer even if she wished.

"Donnie told me that you had a run in with Olivia. He just said that she change and it was all he was telling me. He's also came up with a possible theory and that's maybe you and her share a closer link."

Mikey eyes turn to her, he was surprised at the sentence and wanted to know more.

"Is it true Mikey, is it true that you can feel her pain?"

Mikey again only blinks at her, they had finally notice, but nobody seems to be doing anything. During her time that she has been gone, Mikey been having nightmares more intense than his usually ones he would normally have. He was forced to see her be tortured in Shredder hands, force to feel her pain and sorrow, force to see her cry and couldn't do anything about it.

"Hey Mikey, it's okay."

He wonders why he is in April arms, but that's when he sees the tears dropping down on her shirt, he must have started to cry.

"Hey April," she turns around and sees Raph at the door.

"What's wrong with the knucklehead?" Raph said as he walks in. Just like Leo he and his brother had tried to act like nothing going on. To lose the sense of helpless that stays in their mind.

"I asked him about Olivia and I don't think he knew he was crying until he realized when I was holding him."

"That little brat, when I get my hands on her for what she has done to my little bro."

"Raph claim down." April and Raph both turned to Donnie who was standing in the door way.

"Sorry Donnie didn't mean to wake, ya," Raph said sitting down on the end of Mikey bed.

"It's okay Raph, I wasn't sleeping anyway."

Donnie eyes widen at the sight of Mikey still crying in April arms he rushes over to her, Apirl knowing full well what the purple mask turtle wanted she hands Mikey over to him. Donnie sits on his little brother bed and soon wipes away the tears once they had stop fallen and a peaceful sleeping Mikey was in his arms.

"Do you think something happening to Olivia, right now?" April asked.

"I don't know, maybe, I'm not-"

"Why don't ya just shut up?" Raph yelled, causing Donnie to hold onto Mikey tighter.

"Raph?" he questioned.

"I'm sick of you saying that those two need each other, because they don't! Mikey was doing just fine without her before he can do fine without her now! There's no such thing as a psychic connection, you're the brains in the family and you should know better!"

Donatello eyes sadden as he glance the floor below him, he knew that his older brother didn't mean it and had allowed his anger to take a toll on him, but with Mikey in this state and nobody around to take the tension away. His brothers words started to hurt more, it was why he spends most of his time with his little brother as Leo and Raph would always ended up fighting one another.

It was his job to offend try and bring the peace, but he couldn't do it anymore.

"Get better soon little brother," Donnie quietly said April gave Raph a nudge suggestion to apologize.

"Look Donnie," Raph said before muting something underneath his breathe.

"I'm sorry," Donnie blinks in surprised.

"What was that Raph?" Donatello reply with a smile on his face, "I didn't hear you."

"I said sorry."

"Huh?"

"I said I was sorry!" Donnie was thrown back by the sudden tone of voice.

"Apologize accepted."

"Good, because I aren't saying it again."

Donnie lets out a chuckle as Raph rolls his eyes. April had moved during their conversation and watched from the door way, with Leo as he walked in during the yelling. Little did anyone know Mikey had heard everything and in the first time for a while he had smiled, hearing the small sense of normal in his family. Even in darkness there will always be light to show the way.

* * *

 **What's this? I didn't dare to go back to Olivia, so hear me out. At first I was going take you all back to Olivia, but I couldn't stop writing this small sweet brotherly moment. I didn't want to be a jerk and take all my views back to a dark event after such a lovey moment. So, I stay with this chapter don't like it, will it's going to be a lot darker in the next chapter.**

 **See ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimed: I have the right to remained silent, but I do not have the right to own TMNT, however I do own my OC's.**

 **Quote: Be the light in the dark, be the clam in the storm and feel the peace while at war.**

* * *

Olivia stands shocked over the still form in front of her, hands covered in blood and the weapon splatted with the red liquor, Ivan's eyes open wide, but no longer held the life he once had. She drops the weapon and it lands beside the dead man in front of her, she screams out in pain covering her ears. Her eyes widen as she felt something clawing out, her hand slips away and the worm came out, the small insect wasn't too happy as it grows in disgust.

Olivia quickly picks up her Katana from the ground and before it has the chance to jump at her, she stabs it, causing green ooze to spill. She walks away from the still form, until she backs into a corner looking down at the weapon in her hand before quickly dropping it back onto the ground. She has blood on her hands and on her black uniform, she was mad at herself, disappointed even.

She had killed him and to make matters worse he smiled when she had stab him, she remembers the training he had used to make her do, he had wanted her to become an assassin, but he could never succeed. He had smile because she was giving in and that's all it took, he didn't care as long as someone else could do the job and the Shredder did.

"Killer," she whispered.

She couldn't fight the brain worm longer enough and she had failed, she had broken her morel.

"All because I was coward to go to, school."

 _Olivia, still welcomed home._

Her tears had started to flow at the voice of Mikey inside her mind, he had still wanted her, but she wasn't worth the time.

* * *

"Olivia still welcomed home." Mikey said quietly to himself.

His brothers had left him to go on patrol, April was meant to watch him, but he figure that she had to go to the kitchen to get something to drink. He was asleep or at least she thought he was when she left the room, Mikey sighs to himself before standing up.

He had made up his mind, if his brothers weren't going to help him save her, then he was going to save Olivia on his own. He can't stand the pain she's in anymore and even though he doesn't know exactly what had happened to her, he was saw she was sent to kill. His nightmares seem to be on the right path and the brainwashed Olivia that tried to kill them before only confirmed it.

So, he leaves with Master Splinter in deep meditation, Casey watching the TV and April somewhere around the lair, it made his job of leaving the lair a lot easy.

Once outside in the city, he makes sure to avoid his brothers normal patrol area and he comes up with places where Olivia should be. He looks down the old alley way, where they first met, but she's not there.

Pizza place?

Not there…

Even try the building where they fought, not there.

Only one place comes to mind and this had made him uneasy, he didn't like the odds and he didn't like the chances, but he runs as the wind is beside him.

She was there.

Ivan apartment, his eyes turn the other way at the sight of the still body, he climbs through the window and walks towards her slowly, not wanting to scare her.

"Olivia," he says quietly.

"Stay away from me," she mutters, not daring to look him in the eye.

"Come on Olivia, let's go home."

"Can't, know where to go."

Mikey sits beside her, placing a hand on her cheek causing her to look him in the eye.

"Always welcomed," he smiled and she cried into him.

She didn't know why, she had started to cry. She didn't know if it was all the pain the Shredder had caused upon her or her overwhelming feeling of killing someone had made her break. She wasn't sure and she didn't know, but one thing was sure to her and that was the feeling, safe. She felt safe when she was with Mikey, it was as if all her worries and her nightmares couldn't dare come near her as long as she was with him.

She allowed Mikey to pick her up as he carried her in his arms and left the building. She didn't bother to stop him or to ask about her Katana that she had left on the floor. It would have been helpful to take the weapon with them, so when someone does find Ivan they wouldn't have a weapon as evidence, against her. But right now she didn't care and right now she had no strength to carry on.

* * *

Donnie was currently trying to track down any mutagen ooze, but so far his reading show nothing at all, they had been out for most of the night and with little activated going on the turtles were about to head on home to look after their brother.

"Anything Donnie?" Leo asked.

"Nothing Leo, no Kraang, no foot clan and only Olivia brain washed form running about. It's like the whole city just went on shut down."

"I'm sure there planning something big, it's why we all need to be on full alert."

"Great Fearless, were out here doing nothing when we can be in the lair looking after Mikey." Raph said, as he kicks a rock on the ground, clearly board.

Even though he won't admit, he had missed his little brother being on mission with them. It was always quite just like the lair was, even if he and his brothers had all used to wish for Mikey to shut up every now and again. He was glad that his brother never listen to them, because now the only time when someone would talk, if they were asked a question.

Who ever said silence is golden, honestly didn't know what they were talking about, because silence wasn't and Raph was having a hard time dealing with it.

The hot head turtle would do anything now, anything at all to hear his brother laugh and to see his smile and even though he never trust Olivia to begin with. He honestly was rethinking his statement as long as she wasn't under Shredder control, he doesn't believe that either.

He was sure that girl just snap and turned psycho, but now the words that Mikey would speak in his sleep on in a daze, made so much more sense with Donnie theory. Raphael wasn't necessary the one to take it into an account on what the purple mask turtle would say as he would ramble of about his theory's. However due to his little brother health, Raph was sure that Donnie was onto something and it was because of this, the red mask turtle was willing to help Olivia if she could save his brother.

"April take it easy and slow down."

Raphael turns his head at his older brother voice; he can hear April panic voice on the other end of the T-phone.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I swear I wasn't going to leave him for that long, but when I came back he wasn't there." Donnie and Leo both exchanged worried glance at each other.

"Who wasn't there April?" Donnie asked.

"Mikey!" Raphael eyes widen at the call of his brother name.

"April, is he ok, is he hurt? Did he have another episode?"

"No Donnie, oh for the love of, I wish it was another episode, but it isn't."

"April, claim down and tell us what's wrong."

"Don't you dare tell me to claim down, Leo!" the three winched at the tone of her voice.

"Sorry April, care to tell us what's going on?" Leo asked, again.

"Mikey missing."

"What?" the three yell.

"Are you sure?" Donnie question, "maybe he just got up and went to the bathroom, he might be hiding somewhere in the lair."

"No Donnie, I've looked everywhere and I can't find him. Bathroom doors are open, so that's ruled out. Casey went topside to try and find him, but honest guys he's gone."

"Do you know how it happened?"

"I went to kitchen to get something to eat, because Mikey was sleeping and the next thing I know he's gone. Master Splinter is meditating on the matter right now, he told me to stay in case Mikey came back."

Raphael started to mutter something underneath his breath.

He couldn't believe they had lost Mikey again, it was also because of this that Raph had begun to wonder what his brother was truly able to do. Sure there were times when Mikey had done some pretty questionable things, as how far his skill as a ninja really is.

It was offend because of these events the hothead of the family couldn't help and ask, why Mikey would want to hide his true level. He couldn't help himself and think about how mission would take less time if Mikey could only just stay quiet for a little while, but that's when Raph remembers. He remembers about everything that's been happening lately and even though if Mikey were to truly show his true level in ninjutsu. All the mission and patrols would all be like how they are now; the tension in the air would just be too thick.

It's only now when Raph had realized that his little brother had done, so much more for them, he's the reason why they still are a family. Raph had to admit, between him and Leo frighten a lot lately and Donnie staying in Mikey room to look after him, Raph was sure that his family just wouldn't be a family without the youngest. They were only barely hanging on now, as Mikey would have his break downs and his nightmares and all in honestly it was mostly likely the thought that Mikey needed then to be there for him.

 _Hang on little brother, please don't do anything stupid._

"Will Donnie?"

"T-phone at home. The tracker, still signalling in the lair, it's why I can't track it down. Meaning, were going need to do this the old fashion way."

"As in look all over the, city?" Donnie nods at Leo question.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's spilt up and look."

"Not so fast Raph, if Mikey ran off. He most likely went to find Olivia and she's most likely with the Shredder."

Raph couldn't help the fear that went through his body, if this was the case Mikey wouldn't last long. He wasn't allowed to do training anymore, Master Splinter didn't even like the idea himself at first, but Mikey was always so out of it. It was as if his brain would just shut down and he would only stare at the wall, no matter who tried to talk to him.

Not to mention his health hasn't been that well either, he had stop eating a few days ago and they often had to force it down him. Donnie even goes to the junkyard in order to find a feeding tube, because of it, his brother wasn't himself at all right now and fighting the Shredder alone, with just no back up and all because of some girl.

 _No, I can't lose him like this. Please Mikey, don't be stupid._

"Maybe that's not the case Leo," Donnie question.

"What do you mean Donnie? Where else could he have gone to?"

"Remember the first time Mikey ran off. Olivia wasn't with the Shredder; she was trying to find us."

"So, she can kill us."

"Raph," Leo warned.

"What? Just feeling out the details for, ya fearless, in case you've forgotten," Leo only glared and turned his attention back to Donnie.

"What are you getting at, Donnie? Are you suggestion that Mikey, might be able to sense were Olivia is."

"Possibly, I told you when Mikey was stab, she held onto her shoulder the same time he did. It's possible, that if the two do have a psychic connection, maybe they can somehow sense were each other are."

"Great, that rules out Shredder hideout, then," Raph said.

"Guys, think of where Mikey would go with Olivia."

"Comic book store," Leo gives Raph a disappointing glare.

"What, I only know where my little bro will go, not a psycho lady."

"That's it!"

"What Donnie, do you really think Olivia insane?" Leo had to ask.

Donatello didn't bother to answer, because he had already started running, leaving Leo and Raph to exchanged questionable glares.

"Did he just bail on us?"

"Let's go, Raph.

Raphael groans as his only older brother runs after Donnie, leaving him behind. Rolling his eyes, he starts to follow his brothers as will.

* * *

 **Poor Raphie, looks like he's being left out, without Mikey around with them, and thanks to Donnie smart brain the gang starting to put all the pieces together. They're starting to see that Olivia didn't try to kill then earlier because she's lost her mind. Way to go Donnie, Mikey be so proud.**

 **Ivan: What the? Where am I and who the bloody hell are you?**

 **Hush Ivan.**

 **Ivan: You killed me of didn't, ya, you little brat.**

 **Yep, I love all my OC's equally.**

 **Thanks to everyone, who are adding this to fav and following and going of the sidelines to leave a review. Much loved and pancakes for all. Stay cool and like always, it's time for me to make do like a ninja and.**

 **See ya!**

 **Ivan: what the –**

 **Ivan! See ya, means not coming back for this chapter, now play dead already.**

 **Ivan: …**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimed: I came up with my own quote this time, well I think I did. I still do not own TMNT, but I do own my Oc's.**

 **Everything and everyone has a yin to their yang. Right to left, happiness to sadness, war to peace and lost to hope. It might always be a long battle, but at the end there's always something to look forward to.**

* * *

Donnie didn't bother and tell Leo or Raph where they were heading, all he cared about was to find his little brother safe and unharmed. He couldn't be more great full when he found the two, luckily for him when Mikey was better for a little while he had told Donnie where he and Olivia had met and he couldn't be more thank for.

"Donnie, what's wrong?" Leo questioned as he came from behind.

Donatello only stood and stare at his older brother as if he had lost his mind, without saying another word he walks down the alley way.

"What's wrong with him?" Raph said, as he caught up.

"It doesn't matter, he might've found something."

Leonardo eyes narrowed, when he reached the end, Donnie was doing his best in trying to comfort a lost and scared Mikey, however what concerned Leonardo more was the blood on Olivia clothes and, the youngest plastron.

"Are you hurt?" Donnie asked, with his softs tone.

"No," Leo blinked in surprised.

The youngest hadn't talked to anyone for a while. Only time any of his brothers heard him speak was when he was of mumbling words that didn't make sense at the time.

"Is she okay," Mikey nods slowly.

"Why are you two covered in blood?"

"Bet the crazy girl killed someone."

"Raph," Leo warned cutting his brother off with a cold stare. "Go on Donnie."

"Two?" Mikey asked, as if he didn't understand the concept.

"Two, Mikey, you are both covered in blood."

Mikey blinks again at Donnie statement that's when he looked down, he notice the blood spats on him-self. That's when a thought occur and the blood from Olivia clothes must had rubbed against him as he carried her here.

"Mikey, please tell us what happened." Donnie said taking his little brother into his arms.

"Didn't do it and she didn't mean to. She's sorry Donnie, isn't that enough?"

Donnie didn't know what Mikey was talking about, but he did have agues.

"Do we take her back home?" Leo asked, as he watches sadly when Mikey started to cry.

"Are ya crazy, Leo. She tried to kill us and ya want to bring her back home."

"Donnie said, it was possible that she was brain washed by Shredder."

"Really? Will then by all means, let's feel sorry for her for trying to kill us and welcome her back home. Crazy talk fearless and you know it. How do we know that she didn't tell the Shredder our location, how do we not know that this isn't a trap? Think about it, ya meant to be a leader then act like one." Leo's eyes narrowed and Donnie swallowed in fear.

"I am acting like one Raph and what do you want us to do. If we leave Olivia, we leave Mikey as well, do you want to leave your own baby brother outside on the edge of a break down. Where anyone and anything can take advantage Raph, because I don't."

When Raph didn't say anything Leo spoke up again, "didn't think so."

"Donnie you help Mikey, I help Olivia."

Donnie nods his head uneasy about the tension in the air, his brother had fallen asleep in his arms making it easy to carry him. Raph offend to help, but Donnie only shakes his head at walks of, Leo picks up Olivia and before he got to the nearest man hole, he was force to stop in his tracks.

"I'm sorry Leo," Raph said quietly.

"Don't be."

Leo sighed sadly as Raph eyes moved down towards the ground, the oldest new that he would be covered in guilt for how he had treated the hot head turtle. But, in realty Leo had more things to worry about, he had just hope he will have the time to apologize late on.

* * *

Once they had gotten back into the lair, Donnie gently placed a tired out Mikey on a medical bed and Leo did the same to Olivia. They moved the two closer to each other, in hopes they won't wake up in panic. Leo went down to the pit. In hoping to find Raph and apologize to his luck his little brother was changing the TV channel.

"Raph," Leo said uneasy.

Even though it wasn't often for the two of them to say sorry after an argument, Leo needed to do this. Ever since Mikey break downs have been getting worse, the two just couldn't be in the same room without saying hateful words to each other.

Not only that, but Leo couldn't help and notice the sighs of Raph being left out, Donnie had hardly spoke anymore unless he needed to and on patrols it was often only Leo and Donnie talking.

Raph would often cut in, but was soon stop whenever him, or Donnie would cut him off. Leo understood why Mikey was around the second oldest the most when it came to patrols and why the youngest would do his best to force Raph to unless his anger. It was his way in helping him and Leo only now saw it, he only now saw how much time he really did spend with his brothers.

"Raph, look I'm-" he was soon cut off when the news lady spoke.

"This is breaking news. Ivan West, one of the most lovably citizens in New York City, was sadly killed." Leo eyes widen slightly and Raph turns to him in shock, both looking director at Donnie lab.

"It is a will know fact that Ivan doesn't have any known enemies. But one and that was his, own adopted daughter, Olivia Raven who is currently missing. It has also been claimed that he was stabbed, due to multiple stabbed wounds and a Katana lying beside him."

Raph suddenly stands up from his bean bag, looking straight at Leo.

"I told ya. The girl did kill someone and we allowed her into our home. Again!"

"Raph claimed down."

"Don't you dare tell me that Leo!"

"Guys?" both eyes turned to see April, Casey and Splinter standing near the door.

"What is going on in here?" Splinter asked.

"And what's wrong with you two. You were meant to tell us when you got home, so I can call Casey back. Then I hear yelling, only to find you two at each other throats again," April said crossing her arms.

"Indeed and where are your brothers?" Splinter asked.

"Sorry sensei," Leo said. "We've only got back and we would have told you, but when Raph turned on the news. Well … Ivan dead." April gasped and the old rat eyes frowned.

"Whoa," Casey said.

"We found Mikey to, he's okay, but he was kind of shock and with Donnie at the moment."

"And what of Olivia?" Splinter said.

"Found her-"

"And Fearless here thought it was a smart idea to bring her home."

"We have no choice, Raph."

"Not true Leo and you know it. You brought an insane girl in that could have possible told the Shredder where we live."

"Raphael enough. Even though what you are saying is partially correct, I do have to doubt your thoughts on Olivia betray. I do not think the young girl would have told the Shredder of our home."

"Why's that Sensei?" Leo asked gaining stares his way.

He had to admit Raph did have a point, even though he doesn't believe that she had gone insane. But, Olivia could have told the foot clan about everything she knows.

"When, your brother first brought the girl into our lives, the very first trade mark that stood out to me. Was the make of loyalty and as she stayed, it only grew stronger. It may be hard to believe my son's, but I believe, because of her hardship in life, when somebody show her comforted and trust. Olivia had gladly taken it and brought it back to them, it is because of this reason Raphael I believe that Olivia would not have told the Shredder anything about our home."

"Sensei," Raph soon stopped, when Master Splinter places his hand in the air to stop him.

"Your intention is wise my son, but it is not necessary. Now, all of you will rest including April and Casey, I will make sure Donatello does the same, excuse me, but I have children to see."

Leo sighed as he watched his adopted father walk of, he turns to Raph who only huffs and gives his older brother a knowing look, before leaving.

 _Hang on Mikey._

Once Splinter walked into the lab, he couldn't help the warm smile that crept up on his face as he saw his third child resting his head and sleeping peacefully beside Michelangelo. His eyes narrowed when Olivia winched in pain, the blood stains still on her clothes, but noun of his child. He had guessed that the geniuses wiped away the blood from the youngest, by the blood stain tissues in the bin.

However the old rat knew that Donnie hadn't been sleeping that well, so the sight-seeing his brother finally resting, would have allowed his mind to rest as well. He places a gently hand on Olivia as she winched again, sighs of a nightmare binging.

"Do not worry child, you are safe now. You are fine and you are home, rest with ease knowing these words."

He walks over towards another chair closer by and sits in between the two, he stays and watches the three as they sleep, so they know they will be safe.

* * *

Raph eyes scan the area around him, he was on topside and not carrying how he got here in the first place, he began to run off and jumped from roof top to roof top, he stops when he sees Olivia with a grin on her face.

"Hello, Raphael."

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing, I was only planning to end your life. To hear you scream, for taking me away from my Master and bring to where you freaks live."

"Freaks? You still calling us that, when Mikey knows about this, it's going to kill him."

"You would think so, wouldn't you Raphael. Think again, the worse is about to come and I'm planning to get rid of each and every one of you, one by one." She laughs," poor little Mikey. What would he do when someone tells him, that his big brother Raphie died?"

"Don't do it Olivia," But Olivia didn't care, she kept speaking.

"What do you think he will do Raphael? Take his own life, look for revenge here's my favourite guess, go insane."

"But Donnie thought you were brain washed."

"All I was, but Olivia herself, knows better, she thinks she had stopped herself from hurting more people. Little does she know, is the game only just starting and I be back. But it's a shame, want to know why?"

"Why?" Raph tries to take a step back, but for some reason, he can't.

"You won't be around to see it."

His eyes widen as she runs towards him, holding out her Katana.

"Night, night Raphael."

Raph's eyes snapped open, hand holding over his chest. He panics and thinks the worst, jumping out of bed pulling his sheets over and running to lab not carrying about the noise he's making. He peeks, his head in and he sees Mikey and Donnie sleeping, Olivia there as well. He places a hand onto his head, before quickly looking back in, he notices Splinter this time and he ducks back behind the door as the old rat ear twitches, eyes glancing towards Mikey.

"Hang on little bro, she's not going through me. Not without one hell of a fight."

He watches for a bit longer before quietly closing the door and going back to bed.

* * *

 **Oh dear, looks like Raph might be onto something after all. But surely Olivia fine now, surely? Well I guess you might have to stick around to see what happens next, as always thanks to those who review, fav and followed and thanks to all you cool people for reading this story.**

 **Reviews are welcomed, the same with a tin foiled hat. (Places one on.)**

 **I'm going to make do like a ninja, drop my smoke bomb and leave by the front door.**

 **See ya!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimed: Sadly I do not own TMNT, because if I did I would be breaking people's heart way before season four. So aren't you all glad that I don't own it, I do however own my OC's.**

 **Quote: Distance isn't an issue because in the end, I have you.**

* * *

Olivia eyes slowly opened, she wonder for moment where she was before glancing over to see Master Splinter his eyes closed and Mikey asleep beside her on the other cot.

"Sensei?" she questioned.

Splinter ears twitched at the name, before eyes slowly opening.

"Oliva, how are you feeling child?" Splinter moved his hands towards her for heard, but she flinches causing him to stand back and sigh.

"I'm fine Sensei, how about Mikey?" She asked, as she slowly about to stand.

"It is best if you were seated, you are in no condition to move around."

"But, Master Splinter I'm fine," the old rat raised an eye brow.

"I have learnt from your experience that those words are offend hold no truth, child."

Olivia placed on a nervous smile, only remembering that nothing seems to get past Mikey adopted father. Not only had Mikey warned her about it long ago, but she had also leant it when she had first talk to him. He always seems to know when she was lying and would always stop her before she changed the subject and the only time he let it down was if he was sure there is no hope in the matter.

Her eyes drifted over to the cot not so far away from her, Mikey was lying still on his back, she had thought the worse however her mind claimed once she notice the turtle chest rising and fowling.

She smiles as she took sight of the sleeping Donnie resting peaceful beside him.

"What happened to him? Is Donnie okay as well?"

She had started to stand despite her shakily legs threating to fall in and she paid no attention to Master Splinter who refused to allow her to stand. She walks over towards Mikey still form and places a hand over his forehead, concern eyes turning over towards Donnie before they quickly retreated.

"Donatello mind and body has sadly not been treated the way they should have. Your absence had dearly taken a toll on Michelangelo and his brothers had been trying there best to look after him."

"Oh," she quietly said. Unknowing to her she had held onto Mikey hand, but this did not go under Splinter radar, he smiled kindly at the sight in front of him.

Olivia could feel her legs about to give in, she had assumed that she had been out for a while and her body was only starting to get back to the use of the recent moving around. Her mind was still floating all over the place, trying to pick up the pieces that had been shatter. She notices the blood stains on her clothes, but couldn't remember how they got there or who she killed.

She knew that somewhere deep in her mind, it was trying to tell her, but for some reason she was refusing herself to see it.

Why was this happened?

She didn't know, she was lost and it pained her, the blood on her clothes scared her and it was as if a voice was yelling at her for being so clueless. Her eyes scanned the room around her and it was that moment she notice that Splinter was nowhere in sight, only his tail leaving the room. She doesn't question on how she got the chair, she was now sitting on, because that didn't matter.

"Hey big M," she whisper," you can wake up now. That way Donnie doesn't need to worry about you, you don't want your brother's to worry about you. Do you?"

She stayed and watched his chest rise and fall, she knew he was fine and only tired, but for some reason it felt more than that.

Maybe it was all the tension in the air?

"Please Mikey, I know you're tired, but I'm lost. I don't know what happened, I don't remember anything," tears started to show.

"I don't want to be a pest to you and your family, but for some reason I keep thinking I am. I can leave if you want me to big M, it might be for the best." Tears drop down and she quietly cries onto the cot not noticing Mikey waking up in front of her.

"Olivia, why you crying?" he asked placing his head softly onto her forehead.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. I don't know why I'm covered in blood. D-did I kill someone? Please tell me I didn't kill someone."

Mikey did his best to sit up and try to comfort her, but he had found that he didn't have the strength to do so. He turns his head over and had notice Donnie sound asleep, realizing that Olivia couldn't remember what had happened he does the first thing that comes to mind, and that was lie.

But how?

How do you explain to someone where they got the blood stains from?

"Why are you in pain, Mikey?" she questioned, she could felt his guilt.

She didn't understand how or why it was happen, but she could feel it.

"Meh, sorry Olivia. I guess we both feel it then, huh?"

"Yeah, it's weird. It's like you've got your own emotions and then new one's comes out from nowhere. What do you think it is?"

Honestly, Mikey didn't know what it was it had started when Olivia was taken, even though the pain wasn't as bad as it was now. It was still there and had grown stronger during their time apart, he tried to keep himself together not only so he could help her, but so his family wouldn't worry about him.

However he had found it hard to control, his nightmares of her being hurt and beaten just wouldn't end. The words that she would speak about being lost or giving up, was just too much and then something happen.

He didn't feel it, he didn't feel her emotions for a while, it was as if she was no longer there and that had scared him. His nightmares had told him that she had been brainwashed, it was why he ran off to see what was reality and what wasn't.

 _Hello turtles._

He flinched at the memory, before sitting up right his legs were shaky as he stood on the ground. Olivia placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a concern expression he smiles back before walking over towards where his brother was. Olivia didn't say anything as she did the same, both carefully lifting up Donatello from the chair and placing him gently onto the cot.

"I get a pillow," Mikey said before leaving.

"And a blankly, he looks cold," she said, and he nods.

"Got it."

Mikey's legs still wanted to give in, but he refused to back down now. Going into his room and gathering objects he requires. Sure he could have gone into Donnie's room, but he didn't want to take too long. He knew his legs would give in soon, due to their lack of use and he didn't want to worry or wake up the others.

Once he returns, he hands Olivia the pillow and gently lifted up the purple mask turtle head, placing it down for him to rest on. She notice Mikey struggling to unfold the blanket, she pulls over a chair and just in time before his legs collapse, he smiles and she returns it.

Together the tossed the blankly over the sleeping turtle, Olivia sits beside Mikey, placing her forehead onto his shoulder as she too was struggling to stay awake.

"He wouldn't leave my side, even when it wasn't his turn to look after me." Mikey said, gently placing his chin and leaning on her head.

"He cares about you Mikey, that's what family for. Will a real family," she said, remembering her child hood.

 _I'm going to do the world a favour by getting rid of freaks like you._

Mikey shuts his eyes as the memories were flooded back, but everything was fine now. Olivia was safe, no more; nothing else was going to happen.

Right?

"It's over big M, it's over," she said, sensing his distress.

"Yeah. Wished I was there to help you earlier, so you could have had a real child hood," she giggles.

"What? Four turtles and an old rat, living in blind sight. One of the most busiest cities in America, yeah that sounds great."

"Sounds dumb," Mikey said smiling.

"Not dumb, wonderful. Mikey my childhood wasn't great, but my future is going to be amazing."

 _Would you still think that if I told you the truth?_

Mikey couldn't help, but wonder.

"Nothing going to change my mind, Mikey."

He blinks in surprised he wasn't expecting her to say anything.

"I can tell you what happened," Mikey said, as he starts drifting asleep.

"Nah, don't ruined the moment." She yawned, before her eyes shut and he nuzzled her knowing that she wasn't leaving him anytime soon.

"Love you Olivia, if only I had the guts to say something." He took one last sight at his older brother in front of him, before smiling as he felt asleep little did he know Olivia head him.

* * *

"You were meant to be keeping an eye on her?" Xever said as he walks in Shredder hide out.

"Me, Master gave you the job, not to me," Rahzar growls.

"But you're his student. You should have been keeping an eye on her."

"Give me a reason to why I shouldn't turn you into sushi."

"Xever, Bradford, where is the weapon?" Shredder asked as he notices that Olivia wasn't with them.

"You tell him," Xever said.

"I was not the one that lost her, you fool."

"Enough. I do not care for your silly games, I care for answers. Now tell me where, is the weapon?" Rahzar glared at Fish Face , who rolls his eyes and took a step in front.

"Well you see, we were on the mission you sent us. But we got caught into some trouble, some kind of gang that worked for Ivan. When we finished them off, we couldn't find her."

"Did she at least do her job?"

"Yes," Rahzar said. "We notice the police around the building that Ivan lived in. but, she was nowhere in sight.

"So, she had freed herself from the brain worm grip once again." Shredder said standing up.

"She is stronger than she looks. Bradford, Xever, I want you to find her and bring her back."

"Master Shredder, I'm sorry for cutting you off. But may I asked, what is the point?"

"She had caused more trouble to the turtles and more pain. Then you two have, not to mention she seems to get the job done a lot quicker than the two of you. You will found her and bring her back at any cost, with Ivan out of the way this job should be a lot easily for you two. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Master," they quickly said.

"Good."

"Just one question," Xever said.

"Go on," Shredder said, not really wanted to deal with this anymore.

"What, happens if she not in New York?"

"Find her at any cost.

* * *

 **I'm back, missed me? Hope you all liked that sweat moment with Mikey and Olivia. I thought I would give the two a break after what's been going on and now the Shredder back. Who are you going to call? "Ghost buster." No, I was going to call the police to deal with this guy. God, he's like that one friend who just won't leave you alone.**

 **Reviews are wonderful and thanks to all those who have review, fav and followed.**

 **Time to leave and make do like a ninja.**

 **See ya, you cool people.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimed: Do you see the cat next door? I own the rights to it just as much as I own TMNT, zero.**

 **Quote: Here's to the future, because I'm done with the past.**

* * *

April hums happily to her way to the turtles with Casey behind her holding a bunch of shopping bags full of clothes. Donnie had recently told her that Olivia was back and Mikey's health was starting to recover. She had took the liberty in buying Olivia new clothes, after she was told the story and she had drag Casey along to help her carry the bags.

"Hey guys, were here," she yelled as she enter.

She smiles as Casey paints, she knew his arms were about to give in and even though she may have gone a bit overboard with the shopping, she had to be prepare. She had figure that Olivia was the same size as her, but didn't know the style she liked, after all she had an odd taste in clothes. As far as April knew, Olivia clothes were normally something people wouldn't wear and had always gone with being the odd one out.

"Red, can I drop the bags now. My arms hurt," Casey wined.

"Yes Casey."

"Oh thank god," he said dropping the bags on the floor and going down with them.

"Why do women take so long shopping?"

"Excuse me," she said, looming down over him arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Casey backed up a little, before struggling himself to the ground.

"I mean, not like there's anything wrong with that."

"April?" Donnie said walking out of the lab. "What are you doing here? I mean, not there's anything wrong with that, at all-"Donnie cuts himself off, April giggles sensing the area around her.

She was finally happy, even though there was still some tension in the air. She knew that some had died down from the last time she came in, she smiles as Donnie runs up to her, he turns a questionable expression at the bags on the floor.

"What's with all the shopping?"

"There clothes, dude," Casey said.

"Well I thought Olivia could do with some new clothes. She can't go around with blood stains on her outfit now, can she?"

Donnie blinks, he couldn't believe that he had forgotten about that. His only thoughts were his baby brother who was starting to get better, he didn't care about anything else around him and Olivia wasn't even on his mind.

"Yeah… good thinking April. Thanks." She giggles.

"No worries, us girls do have to stick together."

"Yo Donnie, where's Raph and Leo?" Casey asked, changing the subject.

"Leo with Mikey and Raph is in the Dojo. I'm sure Raph would be with Mikey as will, but for some reason he doesn't want to be around Oliva."

"What's up with that?" April couldn't help, but argue with Casey as she nods in curiosity.

"I don't know. It's just that whenever he's in the same room as her. He's kind of just death glares her and walks out, sometimes you can see him going for his Sai and then when Mikey looks at him with a smile. He just hesitated and stops, before storming out, Leo tried to talk some sense into him, but Raph just doesn't answer him."

"Talk about rough, man. I go and talk, some sense into him."

Casey left leaving April and Donnie alone, April starts to pick up the bags from the floor and Donnie helps.

"Do you know how she is, about the fact that she killed Ivan."

Donnie soon drops the shopping bags back onto the ground and quickly hushed the girl, his eyes turn back towards the lab, once he notice that nobody was walking out, he sighs.

"Sorry April, I guess I forgot to tell you about that bit. Olivia doesn't seems to remember, she doesn't even know how she got the blood stains. When you try to tell her the story, she kind of loses it."

"What do you mean?" April asked.

"She's not with us and Mikey turns hostile. I'm pretty sure he's trying to protect her from knowing about it."

"He does know that the secret might not last long. Ivan was a will know man in the city and his death is on everything. Adds on phone's, newspapers, the news itself, nearly everyone talking about it." she said trying to keep her voice down.

"I know, Leo and I worked it out. It's why the TV isn't going on, it's going to be one of those things that be lasting on for another couple of months."

"I'm sure Mikey mind in the right place. He's lost her so many times before and when she was taken, it nearly broke him. So I make sure to tell Casey, not to go on about it, either," April said, as she started to gather the shopping bags back up and Donnie continue to help.

"Hey, no far. You bro's didn't tell me that April was here," Mikey said as he comes out from the lab, with a slightly panic Leo behind him trying to drag him back in.

April giggles, "Nice seeing you awake, Mikey." He smiles.

"Bro," Mikey said, as he got tired off his older brother pulling his arm. "You can stop you know, I'm fine."

Leo frowned, Donnie had told him that Mikey needed to rest and now that the oldest was starting to see the happiness in his baby brother eye's again. He was trying to do anything that won't over tire him out.

"Hey Mikey, do you know where Olivia is?" April asked, as she walks towards the guys with Donnie following behind her.

"She's in the lab. What's with all the stuff? Did you buy me anything?" Mikey said, using his best puppy dog eyes.

 _Yep, Mikey back._

"You had to asked, didn't you Mikey."

"Can't, blame a turtle for trying."

"Well it just so happens that I did, buy you something." She said, as she pulls out a comic book.

"April, you really didn't have to," Donnie but's in.

He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face, when Mikey's eyes beamed up with joy as he was hand it over the comic book.

"I'm going to see Olivia, kay. Donnie could you take your share to her room," Donnie nods.

"Sure April."

"Thanks," she had soon notice seeing Casey walk out with Raph. "Someone was meant to help me, but bailed out."

Casey smiled nervously, before hiding behind Raph who only rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

April walks into the lab, leaving the boys alone.

"Hey red, it's been a while," Olivia said.

"Yep. And you know what?"

"Um, I don't know, what?"

"It time to try out some new clothes."

Olivia chokes on air, as she was dragged out of the lab. Trying out clothes was not her thing and judging by the bags, she was going to be awhile.

* * *

With the two girls chatting, the boys moved to kitchen, they smiled when Mikey started to eat again.

"Slow, down, Mikey. You haven't eating a proper meal for a while," Donnie said, as Mikey was already on his second slice.

Casey couldn't help, but raise an eyes brow when Mikey started to talk with his mouth full.

"Um dude, what did ya say?"

"Mikey here just said. That he couldn't help it, if the food you kept bring him was either half cook or not cook at all," Raph said.

"Will, I'm sorry if I was the only one cable of even cooking at all. When Leo would burn the kitchen down."

"Hey, that only happened once," Leo said, to defend him-self.

"And we nearly lost the kitchen. Wait, Mikey you mean you could understand us?" Donnie said, only now processing the information.

Mikey nods uneasily, as all eyes in the room were looking directory at him, carefully taking a bit of his sandwiches before nodding.

"Why didn't you say something, do something? Why did you just sit there all day, talking to yourself?"

"Whoa, take it easy Donnie," Leo said as he pulls back his brother.

"I will not take it easy!" Donnie snap, causing his two brothers and Casey exchanging worry glances at one another.

"Mikey, you got to understand. I thought you lost your mind, I thought you weren't there anymore. Why would you do that if there wasn't anything wrong with you?"

Donnie notices that tears started to show in his little brother's eye, Mikey places the sandwiched back down on his plate, before his head went down in guilt.

"Don," Raph said.

"I'm sorry Mikey. I've just been worried about you," Donnie said taking his brother into a hug, not caring about the others around him.

"I know, but I don't know what was wrong with me. My mind was there and I could hear you guys, and understand you, but it was like as if I couldn't talk to you. I wanted you guys to know I was okay, but then I would get over welling pain over my body and it just hurt so much. I tried to tell you to make the pain go away, but my mouth wouldn't open. It was as if, I was trap in my own mind, I would have these awful nightmares and then these vison of the Shredder hurting Olivia and I just couldn't stand it."

Donnie held onto his little brother even tighter as Mikey tried to example what was going through his mind. Donatello mind creepy played flashbacks of Mikey just staring at the wall or the floor, like his little brother was looking at an enemy.

It would hurt Donnie, thinking that his only little brother may have lost his mind, but in reality Mikey's own mind was just lost.

"When I was screaming out or crying to you guys. I was begging you to found her, because I knew she didn't run away, but all of you seem convinced and the pain. The pain Donnie, it wouldn't leave me alone, and I could hear her crying and I just wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be fine. But, I don't know if she heard me or not."

Donnie wiped away the tears that had started to fall down his brother cheeks. As for Raph he couldn't stand seeing his baby brother like this.

So without any hesitations he took his brother into a hug, the hot head didn't care about the strangers looks Casey gave him and he didn't care. That Donnie wrapped his around them, nobody did anything as the purple mask turtle would just say the word sorry, over and over.

It wasn't until everything clam down, Leo placed a hand on top of Mikey's head.

"Were sorry Mikey, we didn't know," Leo said. "You just seemed so lost and we didn't know how to handle it. We just missed you little brother," Mikey smile, before he giggle as his older brother took him into a hug.

"Don't worry dude, it's over now," he smiled.

"Yeah, Mikey, it's over."

"Never!" the boys flinched as they heard Olivia screamed.

Nobody said anything as they rushed over towards the noise, they frowned when they saw April standing outside of Olivia room.

"Just come out already," April said, as she knocked on the door.

"Are you crazy? You're going to make me put, another set of clothes on and were going to be here all day."

"It's not my fault you take too long."

"Only, because you won't leave me alone. "

"Red, what's going on?" Casey asked.

"Olivia won't come out of her room," she said.

"The door is my wall," they heard Olivia, Mikey smiled at the comeback.

"You shall not pass!"

"How, about this, I won't let you try another set of clothes on." The door open slightly, just enough to see Olivia eye peeking through.

"You mean it, red head."

"Yes," Olivia frowned at the responded. Before she closed the door again and open it up, hanging April two shopping bags over.

"Fine, but I'm keeping this set," April let's out a small laugh.

"You don't change do you?"

"Na, then people won't know who I am."

Olivia clothes were now similar to the one's Mikey first met her in, black paints, but now she was wearing a navy shirt and a printed set of Owl eyes, instead of a Raven, she didn't have the green trenched coat on her, instead she was wearing a grey one. Sadly her sky goggles were miss placed during her time with the Shredder.

"Wow, Olly, you looked great."

Mikey gives Casey a glare at the statement and the new nickname, Casey only let out a nervous laugh as Mikey was eyeing him down. His older brothers couldn't help the questionable glare at the youngest actions.

"Olly, huh? Haven't heard that name for a, while. Don't worry Casey, I'm sure if you get a makeover you can look just as, cool," the group laughed and Raph rolled his eyes.

"Hey," Casey said a little bit offend.

* * *

It's been an hour since April and Casey had to go home, leaving the brothers and Olivia alone in the lair. Leo, Donnie and Raph were currently doing their own thing, while she and Mikey tried their best to find something on the TV. She didn't know that Mikey, was only just flicking through the channels, just so he could avoid Ivan death on the news.

"Dudette, there's nothing on."

"Keep trying Mikey, there has to be something," she said, equal bored out of her mind.

"Not even Space Hero's."

"If it was, Leo would have taken the TV," Olivia eyes couldn't help, but drifted over to Raph who was walking by them.

She knew that the hot head of the group, had been advoiding her. Even though she didn't know the full reason to why, she was willing to apologize.

"I be back, big M."

"Kay."

"Yo Raph," she said walking up towards him.

"What?" he said.

"Dude, I just wanted to say sorry. I don't know why you seem so keen in trying to ditch me lately, but I wanted to start a new friendship. How does that sound?" she said, placing a hand out hoping he forgives her.

"Ya, really don't remember, do ya?"

"Huh?"

"Look, I don't know what you're playing at," Raph said, crossing his arms. "But, ya better not try anything funny, because I won't be like Leo or Donnie and give you another chance. The only reason, to why I'm going with it, is because you're making him happy," he points to Mikey who was still trying to find something.

"Raph-"

"Don't, but if you try something, anything at all and you break his heart. I will do anything and I mean anything, to hunt you down and find you. I don't know about the others around here, but I know he love's ya and it's the only reason, why I'm allowing you to stay."

 _So it's true_ , she thought to herself.

"So, don't try anything."

Without another would Raph walks back into his room, Olivia sighed. It was true and even though she didn't have anything against it, she just didn't think she was the right one for him.

* * *

 **Raph, you and you're big mouth. If only Olivia can stop doubting herself.**

 **Hope you all liked this chapter, I know not much is going on in this chapter, but as bajy said, it's just the clam before the storm.**

 **Thanks to all those who have reviewed, old and new ones, I love you all and your support. Thanks to everyone who faved and followed, and thanks to guest as will. Keep cool, stay safe, live happy.**

 **I'm going to make do like a ninja, drop my smoke bomb and leave the front door.**

 **See ya!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimed: OC's yes, turtles no.**

 **There's no use in running away, because there's always a finished line waiting for you. And when time comes, your life at it end, you look back and all you see is your self-running away from the monster underneath your bed.**

* * *

It's been a full week since Olivia had been saved and so far everything was going will, Mikey was back to being himself and his brothers were happy again. Raph was still unsure about her, but he did his best to keep his mouth shut as he feared Mikey would go back into that state. When the three brothers were out on patrol, Master Splinter would take his time to retrain his youngest son and Olivia.

"So, can she have a weapon now," Mikey begged his father and Olivia giggle.

"Cool it big M, no need to rush."

"Aww man, please sensei it's only fair. April got trained to be kunoichi, and your training Olivia to be one as will. Please, sensei.

Mikey used his best puppy dog eyes, as Olivia stood beside the dojo door.

"Mikey, puppy dog eyes only work, if the person has their eyes open. "

Mikey didn't care, he continue to use them despite Splinter trying to meditate. With his brothers out the two were meant to spare.

"Did I not give you a task my son?" Mikey froze before walking back walks to Olivia.

"We were getting there, right Olivia?"

"We were?" he glares at her, suggestion to go along with it. "Oh, yes, we were."

* * *

"Can you believe that? Ivan dead and Olivia missing," Fong said, as he and the gang members of the Purple Dragons walked down an alley.

"Think the kid killed him?" Sid, asked.

"Don't be a fool, Olivia couldn't kill anyone even if she had a knife to her throat," Tosi reply's.

"I'm just saying it's a possible chance. She did hate his guts, I don't blame her either, I don't know what people around here saw in the guy. But, anyone who works against the law knows he's a mad man."

"It doesn't matter Sid, that kid's owns us money and the boss wants it," Fong said, as he leaned against the brick wall.

"That's great and all, but any idea where she is. She might not be in new York, for all we know."

"Sid, you're kidding right. I think it's pretty clear, that kid is with those freaks." Fong said.

"You mean the turtles?" Sid asked.

"Yes, the turtles."

"What would make you think that," Sid reply, as he was kind of lost in the conversation.

"Fong, does have a good point. Remember one of them think he saved her the other time, when we were asking her for the money back," Tosi said.

"Right the one with the orange mask. What was his name again?" Sid asked.

"I don't know, his brothers called him, Mickey."

"No, you idiot it, was Mikey," Tsoi said hitting Fong over the head.

"Right, I know now, Mikey. That's makes more sense, who would name there son Mickey?"

"Big fan of Disney," Sid reply's.

"Were off, topic, you two. Now that we a rough idea of where she is, how are we going to find their location?"

"Yeah, don't forget the foot clan, wants to know as will. So it, be like killing to birds with one stone," Sid said.

Tsoi, grins as he notice three human like forms jumping a cross the buildings in front of him, but he knew better that they weren't human.

"Enough talk, let's go asked the turtles, if they want to make a deal."

"That's great, but we-"

Tsoi cuts of Sid, as he points to the buildings across the road, the three smiled, knowing full well of what they were about to do.

* * *

In reality the turtles didn't even want go on patrol not since Mikey was better, they wanted to spend more time with their little brother. However Master Splinter had suggest otherwise, telling them a bit of fresh air wouldn't harm them and only saying that, Mikey could join them again, and with that thought in mind the brothers didn't protest.

Patrols hadn't been same without him, it was offend quiet and the tension in the air was thicker. Without his lame jokes, here and there to take their minds of things, the brothers had only really started to understand the pressure of their work, but coming home now and hearing Mikey laughter through the lair was worth the effect.

"Turtles."

They come to a halt at the voice, it sounded like a purple dragon member, so there eyes scan to find the source of the voice. It was Donatello who was the one to find them first, his eyes notice movement and he could see the three standing behind them, he had wonder where Hun was, but really he didn't care.

"Finally some heads to bash in," Raph said, but was force to stop as Leo held him back.

"Were not here to fight," Fong said, "Were here to make a deal."

"Whatever it is, we pass," Leo said.

"Now can we bash these guys' heads in?" Leo only glares at Raph, the hothead rolls his eyes, because he already knows the answer.

"Not even if this deal is about Olivia," Fong adds.

Leo stood back as he was a little shocked he questioned himself on what the Purple Dragons wanted with her, but whatever it was it can't be good. Leo knew very well, that Olivia was helping his little brother with his condition and it was, because of that thought. The oldest frowned at the idea.

"Whatever you want with her, it's not happening."

"Easy, turtle. We only wanted the money back she owns us."

 _Money?_

It was with this thought that the blue mask turtle had remember, Mikey had mentioned it a while ago

"What about the money?" Raph questions.

"The kid owns us money, it was how she used to live. We took her in way back, Ivan didn't give a dam about her and she wasn't living at home because of what he would do to her. We found her one morning on the streets she was ten and due to the neglect, she hadn't eaten awhile. We gave her some pizza, took her in, she started to hang around us after that."

"So, she became a Purple Dragon member?" Donnie asked.

"Not quite Tsoi, didn't let her join. He didn't want her to be in the work." Tsoi gave Fong an ugly warming glare. "Tough guy, here was the one to take her in. When she would come crying to us after a beating, he was always there for her."

The turtles glanced over towards the man, shocked by the news that any Purple Dragon would care for a child.

"What happen then?" Leo asked. "Something must have changed, if she owns you money."

"Something did, she started to steal from us. It took us a while to realize who the person was, when we did something it was too late. She was heading on the next bus out of here, turns out Ivan abuse was slowly getting to her and she couldn't stay anymore."

"So, she tried to run away," Leo said, his brothers exchanged uneasily looks.

"Yep. But that doesn't mean anything, the kid still owns us money and the boss aren't too happy about it. So here's the deal, hand over the kid and next time we meet. We promise not to hurt you guys so bad, next time."

"That sounds like a very fair deal," Donnie said in his sarcastic voice.

"Sorry, not a chance," Leo said. "And because there's no need for a fight, I say, Donnie smoked bomb."

Donnie quickly goes for his belt pocket and throws down a smoke bomb, before the Purple Dragons had time to react. Once they were gone, the guys turned to Tsoi whose eyes hadn't left the ground.

"Don't worry, we will find her," Sid said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Even though Tsoi, did his best to act like he didn't care in reality he was worried.

"Whatever," he mumbles under his breath.

* * *

"You two have done well tonight," Splinter said, as he walks over towards his two students they bow there head.

"Michelangelo, I do not think it is necessary for you to stay here in the lair any longer then you have. Despite your time, you have been bed ridden, you have not lost your skills and I believe that tomorrow night you can join your brothers again."

"Hai sensei," Mikey said. He smiles over towards Olivia who was next to him.

"As for you Olivia, just like April, you are trained in self-defence and if you wish you may join Michelangelo and his brothers very soon."

"Hai sensei."

"Now I believed that you two are needed for bed."

"But, sensei," Mikey said. "Can't we go to bed after they come home?"

"Nonsense, you Michelangelo needed the most rest and I do not want you up longer then you need."

"Sorry big M, but I'm going to bed as will."

"No fair," he complained. "Fine, but sensei can I talk to you before I go off to bed."

"Very well my son," Olivia waved to the two.

"See ya guys tomorrow," she said leaving.

As Olivia walked to her room, she knew that she needed to talk to Mikey soon about what Raph said early and to see if it was true. She sighed, before she stops, she froze and drops to her knees.

* * *

"What is it you wish to speak to me, my son?"

Mikey took a deep breath in, he needed to do this and he was going to do this today, he didn't care if his brothers would say no, but if Splinter said yes, then he could live with that.

"Sensei, I wanted to ask you. If you will be ok-"he stops.

 _Come on Mikey, you can do this. If Splinter says yes, then you can ask her out. I mean as wrong as you don't mess up, come dude, focus. Master Splinter giving you that look, he thinks there's something wrong. Will there's nothing wrong, I can do this._

"I wanted to know if, you be okay with. I mean if you're then it's totally cool and all, I mean I don't think my bro's would go with it. But you have an open mind, and you might be cool with it-"

"My son, clam yourself and tell me what has gotten you worked up."

Mikey takes a deep breath in, before nodding and telling himself he can do this.

"Would it be alright if I ask Olivia out? Like a relationship, would you be cool with that?"

He closes his eyes shut, before slowly opening one to see his adopted father's expression, the old rat let's out a small chuckled.

"If she is fine with it, then I do not see the harm."

"Really?" he asked, his voice slightly higher than normal.

"Indeed my son."

Mikey quickly goes to hug him and he returns it.

"Thanks sensei."

Letting go he smiles, he would have left the dojo, but he stops and holds onto his heart.

Guilt…

Pain…

Scared…

 _Olivia._

He knew that feeling, she was in pain, she was hurting and without any hesitations he runs out, leaving a concern father behind. He runs through the lair and reaches Olivia room there she was, hugging her knees in front of the door, crying to herself.

"Olivia," Mikey said, slowly walking towards her.

"Stay away from me Mikey," she shouts, not looking at him. "Please, just stay away."

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm a killer; I killed someone I'm a monster. Just please, stay away."

Mikey sighs, he knew what she meant, she had remembered and so he hugs her. Not caring about her protest, of him to stay away, he takes her into a hug and holds her close and allowed her to cry into his plastron, Splinter watches sadly. His ears raised, alert at the sound of his other son's retuning home, he turns around and see's then behind him.

"Master Splinter," Leo said. "What happened?"

Splinter eyes sadly turned back at his youngest son, he would tell them, but first Michelangelo needed him more. As the orange mask turtle himself was starting to cry, so he takes the two children into his arms and hugs them both, brothers watching over.

* * *

 **Yep. Looks like the Purple Dragons, aren't all that bad after all. So again, thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, following and adding to favs, you are all loved.**

 **Reviews are always welcomed.**

 **Now to make do like a ninja, drop meh smoke bomb and leave by the front door.**

 **See ya!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimed: Do you see the park across the road? I own the right's to it just as much as I own the rights to TMNT, yep. Noun of them are mime, but I do own my OC's.**

 **Quotes: Forget your past, forgive yourself and begin right again right now.**

* * *

After Olivia had clam down and her tears had finally stop, Mikey refused to let her go and his family watched on painfully unable to handle the youngest in such pain.

"Master Splinter," Leo asked again. "What happened?" Splinter sigh, as he turns around to face his three sons.

"I fear my son's; Olivia has remember, it is best to leave the two alone for now."

"What?!" All eyes turned to Raph at the sudden outburst.

"Ya can't be serious, were going to leave Mikey alone! With a murder, no less!"

Olivia flinches at the name call, causing Mikey to narrow his eyes and glared at his older brother. Raph admits he was willing to allow her to stay here, because she's the only one that can help his brother, but he refused to even allow the girl to be here anymore. Mikey was getting to close to her and after his nightmare of her going back to Shredder, he wasn't willing to let it happened.

"Raphael, that is enough my son. You will not use those words inside this home. Do you understand Raphael?"

Raph didn't dare to take his eyes of the girl that was in his baby brother arms, but he couldn't stand the way Mikey was looking at him, so he backs down.

"Hai sensei," he finally allows himself to say it.

"Very well my son." Splinter soon forces his son's to leave the hallway, he takes one look towards the youngest who eyes are still cold and angry.

He had never seen such eyes on the child, but he knew what it was like to be in love with someone. Who you are always willing to protect until you can no longer stand and to fight for, he smiles and nods and Mikey eyes go back to the baby blue's that he knows, before he walks away.

"Mikey," she whispers quietly.

"Yeah," he replies.

"You knew?" he nods sadly, hoping she will forgive him.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He couldn't help, but frown at the sudden tone of her voice, scared, upset, just like a little kid who had just woken up from a nightmare and he didn't like it. Sure, he sounded childless sometimes, but that was from nightmares himself, where he would always go see someone about them. But, he had never heard this voice from her, even when she was the Shedder, she would often sound like someone who had come home from war.

Who had seen the worse, but was still willing to fight to stand, this voice sounded as if she was broken and lost in a world she no longer knew.

"Try to protect you," he said as he nuzzled his face into her hair.

"Why?" he sighed, at her answer.

"Because, I love you," he holds onto her tighter.

Ready if she said no, that didn't mean he wasn't going to help her through this.

She was taken back by his words; she had wanted to talk him out of it, to tell him that he would have been better with someone else. Or at least that's what her mind told her while her heart told her otherwise.

"I love you to."

Those words weren't meant to come out, but it did, It was as if someone was telling her to say yes. It was as if someone was telling her, that she would never find someone again like him, turtle or not, to her it didn't matter.

He smiles and kisses her forehead, she giggles.

"Not upset?"

"I'm a little but mad, you kept it from me. But, at the same time I'm upset at myself from killing someone."

"But he hurt you," Mikey tried to hold back the anger of his own voice.

All the times where she would come up to him, fresh cuts or buries and then she would say she's fine at the end of the day. He could have done something and yet at the same time he couldn't, he had nearly lost her that night and when Shredder got to her it was too much for him to handle.

"I never wanted to kill him; I wanted to run away, yes. I wanted someone to believe me, yes. But to kill, no. Never."

He can feel her shaking in his arms and he wiped away the tears that had started to fall.

"It was always his goal," he blinks, this was new to him.

"What was?"

"To get me to kill." He frowns at the idea.

 _Hello turtles._

His eyes shut at the memory, but he wasn't going to let his own nightmares haunt her, he was going to allow her to finally open up to him instead of hiding it all.

"Why would he do that?"

"He used to be an assassin for the C.I.A., but they fired him after they found out what he was doing behind the government back. After that he moved here to New York acting like one of the best men in the world, he used to train kids. Often people living on the streets or had nowhere to go to, he would take them, teach them how to use a gun. After a while he would get then to kill a couple of people if they were someone who didn't pay him on time."

Mikey couldn't help and let his mind wonder as he wonders what else the man would do.

"See, he was a guy a gang would go to if they were out of money or needed something. He would give it them, but he would asked for it back and if you didn't have it, he didn't give you a second chance. So, he would shoot them, take anything they had and leave, it was often the person who was holding the gun would get blame. Ivan acted innocent and the cops often brought it."

He couldn't help, but snarl at the statement. He had met that man and he was nothing like innocent and the cops who went for the act he couldn't help and feel resentment over it.

"The man tried to get me into the game, he taught me how to use a gun, but I would always tell him to get stuff."

Mikey smiled, knowing how little she had changed.

"But's that when the batten's would start."

 _Now until, ya bloody start listening to me. These things are just going to happen more._

Mikey gasp a little, when she winched in his arms.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, bad memory."

"You don't need tell me, if it's only going to make you upset," he said, holding onto her hand.

"I think, I've been keeping it inside me for far too long."

"Are you sure Olly?" she couldn't help, but smile.

"Did you steal that nickname from Casey?" she asked, looking up into his eyes, he shrugs and smiles.

"Dudette, I'm the king of nicknames around here. And besides, I think it suits you."

"Kind of like Big M?" she said, as she was thinking back to her own nickname.

"What's up with that anyway?"

"Don't know, too lazy to say Michelangelo and too lazy to say Mikey." He nuzzled her for a few more seconds, before slowly brining back up the topic.

"I think, that's when the beaten started to come up. He must have been trying to break me, so he I will do it, but I still refused."

"I'm sorry, I've could have done something sooner," he couldn't help and think of the day he saw her being kicked to death.

Guilt, she could feel it.

"It wasn't all that bad Mikey," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"I got to meet you, didn't I?"

"That's like saying Raph yelling at me, wasn't that bad."

"Will it wasn't," she smiled as she looks up to him.

"Think about it," she said. "If it wasn't for Raph who yelled at you, you would never have gone outside to get some fresh air. If it wasn't for Ivan, I would have gone to stay away from him."

She didn't dare tell him about the Purple Dragons, not yet anyway.

"Guess he did one good thing," Mikey said.

"Yeah, he brought us together."

"Love you Olly."

"Love you to, big M."

* * *

Hun walked into the old tattoo pallor causing the members to stop what they were doing and look up.

"New task boys, Olivia not owning us money anymore."

Tsoi raised an eye brow, did they find her? Is the only question running through his mind.

"What do you mean boss?" Sid asked.

"Looks like our allies the foot clan, are looking for her. Not only that, but she's the one who killed Ivan west."

Tsoi frowned at the words; he wasn't going to let his mind believe such a thing.

"You're kidding right?" Fong asked.

"No I'm not, Shredder inform me. Saying something about brainwashing and Ivan been the pest he always is and so he asked her to kill him. The only problem is, those turtles found her and now he's keeping an outlook."

"Were not really going to bring her in, are we?" Fong asked.

"Yes, we are. Do you want your head to be choked of and placed on a stick?"

Nobody answered.

"Didn't think so. So here's the plain we will keep an eye out of her and if we find her, we bring her in. If she refuses then force her or tell her something she wants to here. Got it?"

"Sir," all eyes turned to Tsoi who throws down his pocket knife and as it stabs itself into the middle of the table, he walks out.

"What's gotten into him?" Hun asked.

Unlike the rest of the gang, he wasn't informed of the three looking after the girl.

"Nothing boss," Fong lied.

* * *

 **We have reached a mile a stone! (jumps up with a party hat. Ivan in the background with an unimpressed look as he holds up a yellow flag.)**

 **Ivan: (board) yay.**

 **That's right people, 20 chapters, that's a new record for me and it's all of you cool people out there and your support for this story to keep going. Sadly it will come to an end, just not yet I would tell you how many chapters to go, but you guys no me. My maths is often wrong. Again thank you to all the wonderful people who review, fav and follow it means a lot.**

 **Reviews are always welcomed and loved. Now to make do like a ninja drop meh smoke bomb and go through the wall. (Hits the wall.) No fair, Ivan can do it.**

 **Ivan: I'm a ghost, remember?**

 **Ahhh! Ghost, run away! (Runs away)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimed: OC's yes, TMNT no.**

 **Quote: When you forgive, you do not change the past, but you change the future.**

* * *

After Mikey had told Master Splinter that he finallyconfessed he was soon force to tell his brothers as will and even though he wanted nothing to do with it. He was finally talked into it thanks to his sensei and Olivia, he was relief when they accepted including April and Casey, but he couldn't help the heart ache when Raph refused to acknowledged them despite everyone telling him he would come around.

Olivia was soon handed her weapon and it was Barbarian blade, Splinter had thought it be wise to do so, because of the weapons history. Since those who often carried the sword would not hide around the corner if they were to have a problem. Despite her history in trying to run away from things, she often fights through them.

Unlike most of the turtles she had a problem holding onto two weapons and so she only carried a signal blade with her. Unlike the boys Splinter didn't hand over the throwing stars, her throwing blades were Bo shuriken since she was is able to hold onto the needles better and in speed wise she was on the same level as Michelangelo.

Frist night back out on patrol the brothers couldn't help and smile as Mikey voice and laughter was back in the air. Olivia stayed in the back of the group so she could observed, but would smile every now and again as Mikey would do some form of backflip and talked to her.

* * *

Tsoi frowned as he continues to search the streets of the city alone; he needed to find Olivia before the foot clan did. He doesn't know what they would want with her, but he knew it couldn't be anything good.

"What do we have here? A lone dragon on his own," Rahzar smiles as his walks up to the man, Fish Face beside him.

"What do you want?" Tsoi asked.

"Nothing," Fish Face replies. "We just came to check whose side you're on."

"I'm with you, aren't I?" the two mutants glare at one another, before looking back down at the human in front of them.

"That depends, we had just been informed on the relationship you had with the girl. We are only here to make sure there won't be any changes," Rahzar adds as he stands over him.

 _Stupide Hun._

He thought as he realized the boss musted have had informed them.

"Nothing going to change my mind," Tsoi answered.

"It better not, but we had to make sure, because apparently you had a father and daughter relationship."

Tsoi frowned at the words he was disappointed with his own gang. Now every gang on the streets of New York is going to think he turned soft.

"That never happened."

"Why didn't you let her work with the dragons then?" Fish face couldn't help and asked.

"Shame that to, maybe if she was with you Master Shredder wouldn't be trying to turn her into a killer," Rahzar adds.

"Look. I don't know what you two are talking about, but I will get that girl for you. Got it?"

Rahzar glances at his claws before slowly putting one by one towards the man throat.

"Make sure it's dose or you won't last much longer," he growled.

"You won't be disappointed."

As the man watches the two mutants leave there was only one thought that was driving him to do the opposite and forcing him to stick with his original goal.

 _Hang on princess._

* * *

"Dude, I'm so bored," Mikey complain as he drags himself around the roof top. "First time out of the lair and nothing going on."

"Mikey this is a good thing," Donnie said.

"You're only saying that because you think I can't keep up."

"That's not true," he quickly tried to lied and his little brother rolls his eyes.

To be far the group was a little uneasy about the whole thing, Mikey's brothers couldn't help and worried since it was the first time topside after a while.

"Huh?" Mikey asked with a questionable look.

"It's not."

"Hmm."

"W-will, w-will," Donnie couldn't help and strutted, but smiled when Mikey started to giggle and hug him.

"Come on Dee, I'm only mucking around."

Olivia smiled at the sight, but it soon turned into a frown when she notices Rahzar and Fish Face along with a couple of foot bot's not so far away.

"Guys."

"What's up Olly?" Mikey asked.

"We've got a problem, I spot Shredders little minions." Mikey smiled at the nickname wishing he could have thought of it.

Leo eyes glanced over and he notices them to as they weren't far behind them.

"Finally some heads to bash in."

"Raph not so fast, we don't know what they're going to do."

"They work for Shredder, they're going to do something not good," Raph said glaring at his older brother.

"Guys," Mikey cuts in, while Olivia draws out her weapon.

"You know that's not the way of the ninja. Remember Splinter rules?"

"Guys," Mikey said, this time Donnie draws out his Bo-staff.

"Right and that works so well, with all the other times we go against these guys."

"Guys!" the two finches as all three yelled into their ear.

"What?!" Raph shouts back.

Olivia only points as a group of Foot Bots were coming at them.

"It's about time I get to smash some heads in."

"You know if he didn't wear the red mask or have the weapons. People might think he was the hulk with his IQ," Mikey giggles at Olivia statement.

"Why you-"

"Not now," Leo order. "Mikey and Olivia I need you two, to leave."

"What why?" both questioned.

"Because A, we've just go you back Mikey and B, they might be still here for Olivia."

"Fearless, could use a little help," Raph said as he stabs his sai into a bot.

"No fair, dude," Mikey complained.

"Now's not the time, go," Leo order before rushing over towards the battle.

Mikey was about to protest as he draws out his nunchucks, but was pulled aside as Olivia grab his arm.

"Come on dude."

Mikey turns back on last time his brothers were doing fine before his eyes drifted over to Olivia.

"Got, it dudette."

* * *

Tsoi ran on the streets following the two forms running on the roof top, he knew who they were and knew one of them was Olivia. He had to warn her, even if she already knew, but that didn't matter what matter was telling her to run.

Run away from New York and never return just far away where the foot clan can't get her, he quickly takes a turned into an alley way. Climbing up the fire exists and leaping onto the roof top, he knows that the turtle won't let him talk to her.

"Mikey!" Olivia yelled as the man punches him in the face.

She doesn't hesitated to draw out her Barbarian and soon begins to swipe at the man, he quickly retaliate as he grabs a couple of picket knifes and defence himself. Olivia allows the adrenaline to kick in, not caring if the man in front of her was someone who used to keep her safe at night. He had attack Mikey and he came out of nowhere and just punched him in the face without a second chance.

He shakes his hand as the blade cut a away some of his skin, wound freshly bedding, Tsoi doesn't think about it too much as the knife in his other hand is the only thing left now, stopping him from getting between the sword.

"Princess, I need you to listen to me."

She doesn't care, he can see the anger clearly in her eyes.

"Olivia," Mikey yells as he recovers and quickly tires to hold her back.

"Kid, stop it already and listen to me."

"Why should I?!" she screams.

"Olivia stop," Mikey takes her into a hug, hopping it clams her down.

He winches as she accidently nudge him in his plastron, but he doesn't care about the pain. Olivia anger soon fades and she drops her weapon taking him into a hug, Tsoi sighed in relief, he was so confusion.

The Purple Dragon quickly takes the two of them closer towards the middle of the roof once he a couple of foot bots.

 _There all over the city._

"Okay you two," he said breaking them up.

"Not cool dude," Mikey protest as he takes out a nunchucks.

The man sighs, he wasn't in the mood for fighting someone, but that didn't stop him from reaching out another pocket knife.

"Whoa, dudes chill. We got off at the long foot. Get it? Foot, because we had a run in with the foot clan," Mikey groans and Tsoi face palmed.

 _Nice to know some things don't change._

"Well I thought it was comedy gold."

"Sorry dudette, but my jokes are better," Mikey grins.

"Can you two stop for a moment, I came to talk to Olivia," Tsoi said.

"Yeah, what's up with that anyway? Last time I check you looked as if you were ready to bash her," Mikey injected.

"We would have never done such a thing. We were just disappointed," he frowns over to her.

Olivia froze, she forgot to mention this and even though she would have, she just wished now wasn't the time.

"Dis-"

"Mikey, it's okay," she said taking a stand.

"You didn't tell him?" Tsoi asked.

"No. I would have, but I have a lot to talk about," she said.

"Dudette what's going on?" Olivia gave him a shy giggle.

"Life," she called out, hoping that he wouldn't asked any further questions.

"Dose she still do that?" Tsoi leaner over to asked Mikey.

"Yeah dude."

Olivia told Mikey what was going one and little did they know Rahzar was growling to himself at the sight. He had left Xever with half of the foot bots to take care of the turtles, once he noticed that his target was running of.

"I knew that man turned soft," he turns to the foot bots behind him. "Get the girl, destroy the turtle and leave me the Purple Dragon."

"So, you were planning to run away," Mikey said after he heard the story, Olivia looked down in shame.

"Yeah, I was so tired of Ivan at that stage and I knew if I stayed any longer. Something inside of me would have snap and I'm pretty sure without Shredder I would have killed him anyway."

Mikey takes her back into his arms and hug her, she doesn't dare to look at him, so he lifts her chin up and their eyes meet.

"Not your fault, Olly. That man did things to you that nobody should have to live through. understand?"

"But Mikey, you don't understand. I was even, I –"

Mikey shuts her of as he placed a finger over her mouth, he didn't want her blaming herself in especially over a man who wasn't worth it. Michelangelo smiled to himself as he realized now would be the perfect time to kiss her.

"So, are you two a thing now?" both turned towards Tsoi as they now remember where they were.

"Come on," Mikey said and Olivia giggles.

* * *

 **Poor Mikey and Olivia and they were about to kiss, way to ruin a moment.**

 **Again, thanks for all those who read and review. Reviews are forever welcomed and now to drop meh smoke bomb and make do like a ninja.**

 **See ya's.**


End file.
